Experiment 628: Shifter
by Skipper1313
Summary: Hamsterviel is missing, and experiment 628 is on the loose. What is 628's power? What is Hamsterviel plotting? It's up to Lilo and the gang, with the help of a new friend named Skipper, to figure it out, before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

All right, let me make two things clear: 1- I am a die-hard Stitch fanatic. I don't tolerate Stitch bashing (especially the version of Leroy and Stitch). 2- This is my first fanfic. So just bare with me as much as you can. Also, if possible, send in reviews if you can. The more encouraging those are, the more encouraged I will be to write. Well, here goes nothing. Oh, and excuse any spelling errors.

This story takes place exactly three years after Leroy and Stitch, meaning that Lilo is about 11 or 12 (Since in Stitch: The Movie she was six, and Leroy and Stitch happened three years after that movie). I watched a lot of the episodes, and saw that 628 was never activated. Ever since then, I had been wondering what his power could possibly be. After reading Changes, by Tragic Warrior, I got the idea of what it could do. Piecing together bits from the episodes, the idea from the book, and my own imagination, I came up with this.

**Experiment 628: Shifter**

Chapter 1

"Jumba, I am not going to tell you again: I want you to help me clean this ship!" Pleakly yelled.

"Jumba too busy doing genius work. One-eyed noodle is cleaning person, not evil genius." Jumba said. In fact, he was trying to take a nap on the sofa.

"I didn't spend all my time at the GACC just to live here cleaning up after an evil scientist, who couldn't use a broom to save his life! You made the mess, you go clean it up, because I am TIRED OF IT!" Pleakly yelled at the top of his voice. Huffing and puffing, he grew more frustrated as Jumba yawned and turned away from him. "Fine! Fine! I'll clean it myself, and just throw everything I don't like away!" Seeing Jumba wasn't going to do anything, Pleakly stormed out to the ship, running into Nani on the way out.

"Hey Pleakly; have you seen Lilo? I can't find her again." Nani said.

Pleakly thought for a moment, and then answered. "Now that I think about it, she said that a new neighbor had moved in. She and Stitch went down to introduce themselves. She should be back in a few minutes or so. Now, if you don't mind, I have a ship to clean up by myself." After glaring back at Jumba, Pleakly stormed out. Just as he rounded the corner, Lilo came running through the doorway.

"Lilo; who's our new neighbor? Pleakly told me you went down to meet them." Nani said.

Lilo smiled. "I did. They have a son named Skipper. I like that name. It's unique. He's about sixteen, and his parents are constantly traveling, so they bought him a house here, where they visit when they can. He said that I'm the first person to visit him, and he really appreciates it."

Nani thought for a moment. "Well, with no parents, and since he's new here, maybe you'd like to invite him over for dinner. What do you say to that?" Lilo's smile broadened, and she ran out the door. Nani sighed, and walked into the kitchen. She started taking things out of the fridge, when Jumba came in.

"Who is being new around here?" He asked.

"Some kid named Skipper. Kind of a funny name if you ask me. His family isn't around much, and I invited him over for dinner." Jumba looked away thoughtfully.

"I is recognizing that name from somewhere, but can't put finger on it. I is going to check computer in space ship. Be back soon." Saying this, he walked off towards the ship. Nani sighed again, and was stuck on what to do. She was an ok cook, but didn't want to accidentally ruin something for their guest. After a minute of thinking, she picked up the phone.

"Hey David! I could use a favor." Nani said into the phone

"You know I would do anything for you." He replied.

Nani smiled. "I know. Look, Lilo is inviting our new neighbor over, and I want dinner to be great. But, you know that I'm only a so-so cook. So I was wondering if you could come over and help me out by cooking something nice."

David's answer was swift. "I would love to cook for you guys. I'll be right over." The phone clicked, and Nani hung up the phone. Smiling to herself, she double-checked that she had the item in her pocket, shivered, and hid it in a drawer. "Maybe in a few days" she thought. After taking out a few more things from the fridge and cabinets, she sat on the couch to wait for David to show up. Just as she sat down, Lilo came running through the door.

"Lilo, slow down a little. You can't keep running around like a loco head. What did he say about dinner?"

Lilo looked happier than before. "He said that he would love to come. He's going to be here whenever we tell him to be."

Nani looked over her shoulder. "Where's Stitch? I thought you two went over together to say hello."

Lilo's face turned sad. "He did, but we ran into Angel on the way back, and he went off with her. Probably too busy kissing each other to care, anyway." She glared over her shoulder, as if Stitch were there, and stormed off. Nani heard the hiss of the elevator, and knew that she had gone to her room. "Poor Lilo." She thought. "Why can't you just tell him how you feel?" She mentally kicked herself. "Well, why can't you tell David how you feel, Nani?" Groaning, she rolled over, and was about to go to sleep, when Jumba came in, looking troubled. "Did you figure out the name?" She mumbled.

"Yes, I did." Jumba said. "But is private and personal mater, and I is not wanting to talk about it right now. Oh, and surfer-boy is coming up now." Just as he finished, David walked through the door.

"Knock knock!" He said. He and Nani smiled and hugged each other. "So, what do you want me to cook?"

"Wait in the kitchen for a moment." Nani said. Turning around, she called "Lilo! I need you to go tell your friend to be here in an hour! Jumba! I need you to track down Stitch and get him here!" A minute later, Lilo and Jumba walked out the door. "Now, David, let's get going.

"Thank you for the meal, Ms. Pelekai." Skipper said. "It was really delicious."

"Thank you for saying so, Skipper. But, it was David who did most of the work." She said as she started picking up the dishes.

Skipper glanced around the table. "Hey Mr. Jumba, could I have a word with you and Lilo's _dog_, Stitch?"

Nani glanced between the three of them, and noticed Jumba looked nervous. "Of course. Come along. Should be back in minutes, big girl." As they walked off, Lilo made sure no one was looking, and followed them. They went into Jumba's room, and closed the door. By standing right next to it, and putting her ear to the door, she could make out what was being said.

"So Jumba, I haven't seen you for a long time. It's been – what, four or five years? So tell me: how long did it take you to realize the error you made with 627? I looked at your programming and realized it within minutes."

Jumba sighed. "I is not caring. Why is you here now? And why is this concerning 626?"

Skipper sighed. "Well, it's important. However, before I continue, would you please invite Lilo in here? She's just outside the door, eavesdropping." Lilo gasped as the door swung open. Stitch ushered her in, and closed the door behind her. "All right. For the sake of Lilo and Stitch, I am going to go over _all_ the details, starting when Jumba and I met. When you were out catching experiments, I was following you around. I was on a vacation here, and thought you were all interesting. Well, I ran into Jumba, and we got into a conversation about Stitch, and we came up with the idea of making something that could beat Stitch: 627. When his programming was complete, I looked it over, and saw his weakness, but said nothing so that he could be defeated. However, Jumba came to me shortly after, and we made 628. Putting blood from various experiments, including Stitch, in, we made a great experiment. However, looking over the programming, I realized that he was practically invincible. Because of this, and the failure with 627, he was never activated. One week ago, the pod for experiment 628 was taken. However, what I feared came from Cobra Bubbles a few days before that. He said that Hamsterviel had escaped from Asteroid K37, and was headed towards this sector. Thankfully, he didn't bother freeing all the Leroys. Putting this together, along with a small amount of guesswork, I decided that I should come down here and keep an eye out. I fear that, although he has no clue what it does, he will activate it, and set out to destroy us."

Lilo thought for a moment. "You programmed him, right?" Skipper nodded. "So, what exactly does he do?"

Skipper sighed. "I may be a genius, but I don't have a perfect memory. The last time I looked at that programming was five years ago. That's why I wanted to talk to Jumba and Stitch. I want to look at the programming, all three of us, and figure out what he does. It may take a few hours, but probably at least a day or two to figure out. No offence, but I don't think you're going to understand enough to figure out the programming, Lilo, and I wouldn't stay around here, because your going to get bored."

Lilo nodded. "You're right. I'm just going to go hang out in my room. Tell me when you find something. Oh, and if you want Stitch to focus, lock the door and window so that Stitch doesn't leave to make out with Angel." Walking out the door and closing it behind her, she went up to her room, and awaited their find.

Well, there it is. The first chapter of my first fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think of it. When I have some time after this weekend, I will add another chapter or two, and see what the general concensus is, and see if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Lilo woke up the next morning, her clock said that it was only 7 in the morning: on a Saturday. Nevertheless, she wanted to know what they had found overnight, and took the elevator out of her room, and went to the kitchen to eat. She noticed that Nani wasn't up yet, and neither was Pleakly, but judging by the sounds from behind the door to Jumba's room, Stitch, Skipper, and Jumba were hard at work with the codes. As she sat at the table to eat, her curiosity got the best of her, and she decided to go see how they were doing.

Walking into the room, she noticed that each of them was practically knee deep in readouts, making Lilo find the situation quite funny. No one seemed to notice her, so she decided to sit down and wait. After five minutes, she got bored, and decided to talk to someone. "Hey Skipper. How did you meet Mr. Bubbles and Jumba, anyway?" Lilo asked.

Skipper jumped and dropped the page he was going through. "Lilo, I didn't see you. What did you say? I couldn't quite hear you." Lilo repeated the question. Skipper sighed heavily, and his face turned thoughtful. "Well, I think that where it really starts is about seven years ago. Actually, the beginning is when I was seven. The CIA was finding it harder to track criminals and such. So, one of them came up with the idea of using kids, trained from a young age. I was the one chosen as a 'field test'."

Lilo's face turned into a confused look. "Why you? Why not someone else?" She asked.

Skipper smiled. "Because, my uncle had great influence in the decision. I had been living with him ever since…" his voice wandered off, and his face turned crestfallen. "Ever since my parents died."

Lilo looked at him. Her face turned sad, too. "I know how you feel. My parents died when I was little. It was raining, and they went for a drive."

Skipper looked up. "Same way with mine. Anyway, I went and lived with my uncle, and it happened that he was going to be training the individual and – "

"Who is your uncle? You never mentioned his name." Lilo cut in.

Skipper broke out into another grin. "My uncle's name - is Cobra Bubbles." He laughed as Lilo's mouth dropped open. "Surprised? Yah, he's my uncle. Since he was going to train the recruit, he got to choose who it was; and he chose me. Because I was young, he couldn't teach me anything like shooting. Instead, he taught me how to be stealthy, and taught me how to hack into computers. I learned for two years, and finally, we traveled down here, to Kauai. When I asked why, he said it was classified. However, using his own methods of hacking, I hacked his computer, and found out the reason we were here: to catch a genetic experiment that had escaped from something called the Galactic Alliance. I wasn't interested in any details except the alien part."

Stitch smiled. "You come for me? I feel special!"

"Not only that, but I decided, while I was on his computer, to do some looking. I found that they had sent him a copy of the DNA, since he could disguise himself. I copied it, and placed on my CIA issued computer pad. I decided to figure out what it all meant. However, I also had to do CIA work." He sighed. "At least, while it lasted."

Everyone in the room turned and looked at him, each of them bearing a confused expression on their face. "If you is enjoying it so much, why is you not doing it now?" Jumba asked.

Skipper's face turned down again. "I became overconfident. I was tracking a guy when I was eleven. Someone powerful, intelligent, and with connections. However, she caught on to me. I was told to abandon the assignment, but I refused. I regretted it, when I followed her into a trap. I was jumped by six guys, who beat me until I was almost dead. Thankfully, my transmitter was destroyed, which tipped off Uncle Cobra, and he came and found me. I spent a month recovering in the hospital, and released, officially, by the CIA. Unofficially, I quit, because I didn't want anything more to do with them. When I was released, the doctors said I shouldn't strain myself. I had nothing to do, so I decided to start studying Stitch's DNA. I could only learn a bit from books, but I wanted more. So, after six months of plotting, I finally managed to get away to Kauai, and track down Jumba. When I found him, he said he was to busy to help me."

"And I was!" Jumba exclaimed. "I was busy doing genius work on new experiment to beat 626."

"627." Lilo stated. Jumba simply nodded his head.

"I wanted to learn though, and eventually my persistence paid off, and we helped each other out: he taught me how to read the programming, and in return I had to help him program and proof 627. When I did the proof through of his DNA, I noticed a potential weakness. However, I didn't want it to be invincible, so I said nothing. Soon after, we started on 628. Just when we finished 628, and were about to release 627, Cobra made me to move out of the country."

"Why you go away?" Stitch asked, one eye still on the page of DNA.

"The CIA was going to try and bring me back in. My uncle and I didn't want me back in, so he and Jumba made me a new ID and passport. Before they could start looking for me on the island, I was gone to Germany. After a month or two, they gave up, and I came back, but I had to keep my new name. After all this, I – "

Lilo interrupted him with a though that was on her mind. "What was your name before you changed it?" She asked. Skipper shook his head.

"I can't tell you that. Just in case. Any way, after all this, I was fourteen, and had missed the Leroy confrontation. I wanted to be there, but I couldn't. So, I was moved back to the mainland of the states; just a few miles out of Las Vegas. Having little money, I played the stock market and gambled illegally at the casinos nearby. Two years later, a week and a half ago, I got a call from Cobra, saying that Hamsterviel had escaped. I didn't pay any attention to it, but I did have a thought. 628 came to my mind for some reason, and I used my hacking skills to reposition a satellite to spy on Jumba's ship. When I was called and told that the pod for 628 was missing, I downloaded my satellite coverage onto the pad I kept, and came her immediately. On the –"

"Genius earth boy! I am figuring out 628. Be giving me minutes to check double with 626."

"All right, I'll wrap this up then. When I looked, I saw Hamsterviel staking out the ship. When Pleakly was cleaning one day, he accidentally threw out the pod. I don't know why, but he did, and Hamsterviel took it and ran. I couldn't find him after that, so I stopped the satellite to make sure no one would get too suspicious. When I came here, Cobra gave me a house of my own, and a cover story for anyone who asked, but you guys. That's what brings me here now. The room was silent for a minute, before Jumba stood up, and started talking.

"I is figuring out experiment's function. He is turning humans into experiments that show what is in heart. We overlooked a detail: he is turning 25 peoples into experiments, but only 24 back. Must be error in DNA." Before he could continue, Lilo interrupted him.

"How hard can it be to program. Don't you just write what you want it to do?" She asked.

Stitch fell on the floor, and started laughing uproariously. Skipper held more control, though. "You see, DNA is tricky. Let me use the example of a sentence." He wrote 'I Don't Like Swimming A Lot' on a piece of the paper. "All right, let's say that a strand of DNA reads this. If we were to miss something, it could have several effects. Let's say that the mistake is small." He wrote the same sentence, but without the 'A Lot' on it. "The DNA says the same basic thing, with only a minor variation." He wrote the sentence again, except this time without the 'Don't'. "This DNA says something completely different then what we wanted it to be. Do you see?"

Lilo nodded her head slowly. "A mistake could cause a minor issue, but it could also cause the experiment to do something completely different. So what now?"

Skipper shrugged his shoulders. "Until we know where Hamsterviel is, we can't do much, but prepare for him. Undoubtedly, he will try to gather people as experiments before he does anything. But for now, let's not worry about what could happen. Let's go eat, and then we can devise a plan against him." They all nodded in agreement, and went off to the kitchen, only to see Cobra standing there.

"Uncle, what are you doing here?" Skipper asked. "Did you find something?"

Cobra nodded gravely. "Yes, I did. Hamsterviel is definitely on Kauai somewhere, but I don't know exactly. He send a message daring you to come after him." Meanwhile, Stitch was going through the fridge, eating what he felt like. Lilo dragged him away.

"Come on Stitch. After the rest of us eat, we can go out and start looking. Go find something to do." Stitch's face lit up, and he ran out the door. The rest of them sat and ate, mulling over what they had all learned in the previous hour. As they were finishing up, Pleakly came walking in. Knowing that they were going to have to go through everything again, they all quickly left the kitchen, Jumba leaving his breakfast half-eaten, to avoid Pleakly.

"Lilo," Cobra said, "Go get Stitch. We have to separate the island to look." Lilo nodded, and went off the way Stitch had. After a few hundred feet, she saw them sitting together, and kissing. Lilo turned sour, and she caught herself. She didn't know why she hated seeing Stitch and Angel together, but she just did.

"Stitch!" She called. "We have to go." With one last kiss, Stitch said goodbye to Angel, and he and Lilo went back to Cobra.

"All right. We need to stay together incase we run into trouble, but separate to cover more ground. Jumba and I will start at the north end of the island. Lilo, Skip, and Stitch, you'll start at the south end. Remember, if you can, avoid conflict. All we want to know is where Hamsterviel is." They separated, and the search was on.

Well, there it is. Two chapters and two movies. In case anyone is wondering, I am watching the Lilo and Stitch movies while I write this book. Second chapter of my first fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think. I promise it will get more interesting after this. I just had to explain everything.


	3. Chapter 3

All right, I have decided that my chapters are a little too short. So, from here on in, the chapters are going to get longer.

Also, a big thank you to Moonshine's Guide for previewing and editing.

Chapter 3

As Lilo, Stitch, and Skipper continued moving to the south end of Kauai, no one said a word. They were carefully looking for signs of Hamsterviel. After some time, Lilo grew tired of the silence, and decided to say something. "Skipper, you have to be the smartest guy in the universe if you were in…" her voice trailed off, as she saw Stitch glaring at her. "I mean, one of the smartest." She said, correcting herself. Stitch's glare turned into a grin, and Skipper chuckled. Before she could say another word, he spoke.

"To know how much I know about certain things, you have to make sacrifices. I regret that I didn't realize the sacrifices were going to be too big for me to handle. For instance, I can answer just about any question dealing with astronomy, math, chemistry, basic physics, and computers. I've studied that stuff my entire life, basically. But, ask me anything about history or geography, such as who won the Civil War, or how many continents or oceans there are, and their names, I could guess, but it would be a blind guess. I had to give those up, in order to understand the amount of math and science I do. However, in order to be in the CIA, I had to give up something I never thought of: friends and family. Even the relationship between Uncle Cobra and I changed when I became a young agent. Because of that, I am actually kind of anti-social. Also, learning all this stuff, I am not very strong, either. Not that I really care. My strength is in my mind and speed."

Lilo interrupted him before he could continue. "Yeah, but you can make that up now, right? I mean, you have Stitch and me as friends, and you don't have to move if you don't want to." Skipper's smile widened, as it had many times that day.

"True, I have started making friends, but it may take some time for me to be comfortable with them. I mean, I have known Stitch for years, without actually meeting him. And now, I have gained an ohana. Not only that, but my sacrifices were also more permanent." Skipper's voice started to quaver, and his face grew sad. "When I… I was beaten, it took a lot out of me. I find it hard even now to do any extreme workout, such as running for a long distance or fighting, I find it really hard to keep my breath and strength up. I lost a lot of things that day. My uncle says I have low self-esteem, and I have to agree with him. I haven't thought much of myself since that day. Especially, since it was the girl I was following who did most of the beating."

"What was her name?" Lilo asked.

"I know her name by heart now. I can't tell you her last name, because I don't want you looking her up, and teasing me, or reminding her about it. I think she forgot anyway. Her name is… Kristy. One hell of a fighter. They never put that she majored in karate, tae kwon doe, and every other form of martial arts when she was ten. I tried taking her down when she was fifteen."

No one said another word for quite some time. Skipper was stuck in the past, replaying the fateful day in his head, growing more depressed by the moment. Lilo thought about how sorry she was for Skipper, and how much pain he had been through. Stitch was thinking about Angel, and wondering how long it would take before they could go back. After some time, all deep in some thought or other, they came to the south end of Kauai. After spending a moment to enjoy the view, Lilo asked "So, what now?"

"I'm not sure." Skipper said. "We could cover more ground by separating, but if Nani or my uncle found out, we'd get in a ton of trouble, but it would take three times as long if we stayed together." Stitch finally spoke up.

"Me say nothing if you don't." He said, a smile playing across his face. Lilo's face lit up too.

"Same here. What about you Skip?"

Skipper broke into a smile also. "All right, but don't go getting yourself in trouble. If you run into anything, find way to alert us." He paused for a moment. "You know what, I don't feel safe being alone. Stitch, you'll be fine, but I think Lilo and I should look around together, since we're both a lot weaker then you." The other two nodded in agreement, and they set off: Lilo and Skip to the west, and Stitch to the east. "Meet back here in two hours!" Skipper called back. "And pray Nani doesn't find out.

**Back at the house**

Back at the house, Nani had stayed home from work, feeling ill. When she finally came out of her room, she was surprised to find Jumba in his room, and not in the ship or on the couch. "Hey Jumba, where's Lilo? I'm surprised she didn't wake me up sooner." She said, and then noticed that Jumba was surrounded by readouts. "What are you doing in here, trying to bring down the rainforests by yourself?"

Jumba turned and looked at Nani. "I is not knowing where little girl is. As for rainforests, I is being far more conservative then you earthlings. This is evil genius work, for 628." Nani looked at him aghast.

"You mean you created another one of those things? How could you? And how could you let it be activated?" She exploded at him.

"628 is being created almost five years ago." Jumba said in his defense. "I created it ages ago with help, so is not only my doing. As for activation, is not proven yet. True, it is being missing, but activated, not likely. Is more likely to be in Hamsterviel's pocket for time being." Nani simmered down a little, but still looked outraged. Knowing there was nothing more to be said, she stormed out of the room, only to run into Pleakly, who was vacuuming the rug outside the room.

"Hiya Nani! How's everything going?" Pleakly said.

As Nani stood up, she asked, "I doubt you've seen Lilo around, have you?" Pleakly shook his head.

"I haven't seen her yet today. Although, I have been busy cleaning up the house ever since I got up. It's called spring-cleaning you know. I believe it's an ancient earth custom, though I can't find where it may have come from."

Nani stared at him. "Pleakly, you said that two days ago."

Pleakly nodded. "I know, but it is still spring, meaning that I have to keep cleaning. Now, if you'll excuse me." Nani stepped out of the way, and let Pleakly continue his vacuuming.

Shaking her head, Nani walked into the kitchen, and noticed more plates then usual. Counting them out, she came up with a total of six. She counted again: six. There had been someone else here. Thinking over who would have come unannounced, she could only come up with Cobra, who generally came and went as he pleased, although it was usually to talk with her. Too tired and ill to figure things out, she went and laid down on the couch, and was soon fast asleep, oblivious to what Lilo and Stitch were doing at that very moment in time.

**Lilo and Skipper **

After calling back the rendezvous time to Stitch, Skipper turned around, and walked west with Lilo. After making sure they were out of range of Stitch's hearing Skipper asked "You love him, don't you Lilo?"

Lilo looked at him confused. "Love who?" Skippers replied with one word:

"Stitch." Lilo stumbled, and exclaimed, "What do you mean? I love Stitch like ohana."

Skipper gave a loud, hearty laugh. "Sure you do. You also love him more then that. Believe me, I've been reading people for years. I can tell by the way you glare at Angel every time you see her kissing Stitch. I understand why you're keeping it a secret from people, but why Stitch?"

Lilo gave a loud, deep sigh. "He likes Angel. It would only hurt his feelings, if I told him. We can't be together, anyway. I human, and he's… he's… not. I really do have feelings for him, but it couldn't work out." Then, she was silent.

Skipper let the silence last for a few minutes, before saying "I think he deserves to know." Lilo merely shook her head in response. Giving up, Skipper returned his attention to the landscape. Nothing stood out, at least not from the unique Hawaiian features. Skipper's face broke into a smile. "I won't tell anyone your feelings for Stitch, if you don't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you right now." Surprised, and also quite speechless, Lilo simply nodded. Taking a quick glance around, he leaned close to Lilo and whispered, "I think Angel is really beautiful." Lilo looked at him, her mouth wide open. Skipper smiled in return. "What? So I feel the way for Angel the way you feel for Stitch, except that you've known him far longer then I have known Angel. And have you heard her singing? It's… Angelic." At the joke the both laughed, and Lilo's mouth shut, and her face turned into a smile, only to have her talk. "Fine, I won't tell. Besides, I think that it's really cute. I never liked Angel, but probably because she took Stitch away from me." She said.

"Is that how you feel? That she stole Stitch from you?" Skip asked. Lilo nodded, her face downcast. "Lilo, don't look at it that way, because that isn't how it is. He still loves you as ohana, but everyone needs someone special in their life. You have Stitch, and Angel and Stitch have each other." I was his turn for his face to turn downcast. "I have no one special waiting for me, at least not right now. But Stitch will always be there for you. He, like everybody, just needs some true love in his life." Hearing Skip say, this, Lilo's face looked less crestfallen, and she nodded. Wondering how much time had passed, she asked Skip.

Glancing at his watch, Skipper replied "We still have about half an hour or so until we have to head back and meet up. After we do, we'll go back for lunch, so Nani doesn't miss us too much. And then, we can start off from a new point, and get more ground covered before dinner. I don't fancy searching after nightfall, though. Too easy for an ambush to be set up for you and Stitch. So dinner is when we call it quits. It shouldn't take us too much later then tomorrow afternoon to finish up our end of the island, and then we can help out Uncle Cobra. Also, when we get back, we can see if Jumba found anything else out about 628."

Lilo nodded. "Makes sense to me." As they continued, Lilo got the feeling that they were being watched. Glancing up at Skipper, she noticed the same look on his face.

"Do you think that it's Hamsterviel?" She asked, concerned. Skipper shook his head.

"I don't think so. We may not be moving fast compared to humans, but he is really short. He would have to move faster to keep up, and I doubt he's subtle."

Nodding in agreement, Lilo said, "You're right about that. When he does something, it's big, and he likes everybody watching him when he does it."

Starting to grow bored of the walk, Skipper said, "So Lilo, I've heard the stories form my uncle about you and Stitch, but I'd like to hear the story from you."

So, for the better part of the trip outward from the starting point, Lilo told him the story. Starting with meeting Stitch in the pound, to the heartbreak she had had when his circuits had burned themselves out, her joy when he survived, miraculously. From there, she moved onto the freeing of Stitch's cousins, the near miss they had with Stitch being cloned, and the release of the 623 cousins on earth. Not wanting to go into all the details of capturing the experiments, she skipped straight to when they caught them all, and were rewarded, and the entire tale with the Leroy's in the stadium battle. "There's not much more to tell after that. We've been hanging out down here, mostly. David plans on asking Nani to marry him soon, and Stitch is going out with Angel." When she said this, her face turned sour. Before she could continue, Skip grabbed her arm, and turned her around.

"It's time to head back, Lilo." Outwardly, he expressed anger that they hadn't found Hamsterviel, but both he and Lilo were inwardly relieved. "You know," Skip said, "He might not even be here. There is a chance that he landed elsewhere, or not on earth at all." Lilo looked at him like he was crazy.

"Do you really believe any of that?" She asked.

"Not one word of it." They laughed as they continued heading east. Now, though, the feeling of being watched grew exponentially, as they continued back. Skipper kept rubbing the back of his neck, and glancing around. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. Glancing at his watch, he said "We're late by about three minutes. He probably got worried that we weren't there instantly." Lilo smiled.

"Stitch," she called, "You can come out now! We're sorry about being late!" No answer, except the continuous rustle of the bushes. Skipper and Lilo moved into the forest, occasionally calling "Stitch! Come on, stop playing." Or something similar. However, whatever was causing the rustling was always just out of sight. After about five minutes of this, Skipper and Lilo stopped. "Stitch" Skip called, "This isn't funny anymore. Come on out and tell us what you found." As if waiting for these words, something jumped out of the bushes, and charged at Lilo.

**Stitch (Just over two hours ago)**

As Skip's voice echoed away, Stitch continued east. Constantly on the lookout, he also paused every so often to smell around. As he kept going, he started to feel alone. Taking a quick break to look around, he heard a rustle in the bushes behind him. Turning around, he saw nothing, and got tense. The rustling continued, and when he started to go over, someone jumped out of them. He relaxed as he realized it was Angel who had jumped out.

"Angel!" Stitch yelled, running at her, arms spread wide. She did the same, and ran at Stitch with her arms open, and a great smile on her face. As they came together, they took each other in a great embrace, and didn't let go for five minutes. When they finally did, Stitch told Angel what was going on. Angel smiled.

"Sure Stitch, I'll keep you company." She said, in a sweet voice. As he continued east, with Angel at his side, he got a strange feeling, a feeling that something bad was about to happen. Looking around, he saw and smelled nothing, but was still wary. When he checked the time, he realized it was time to go back. Snorting, he said "I hope they didn't run into gerbil boy either. Stitch want time with Angel." Angel smiled in return, and the started walking back. As they continued, Stitch said "Remember how we met, Angel" Angel nodded.

"My job was to gain your trust, and access Jumba's experiment computer. Instead, I gained your love. At first, I didn't care about your love. I thought that you were being foolish. But you kept after me, and eventually I fell in love with you also." They kissed again, this time far more passionately than before. "I love you Stitch." Angel said.

"I love you too, Angel." Stitch replied. When they finally stopped kissing, they continued going back the way they came.

As they kept going, the sense of danger grew and grew, and he grew more worried by the minute. He glanced at Angel, and the look on her face told him that she seemed to sense it also. Breaking into a run, they made it back to the rendezvous point just as the two hours were up. Stitch's face turned to worry. The minutes passed, until Stitch started pacing ten minutes after the time limit had expired.

"Why are you so worried? They might only be late." Angel said, trying to calm him down. Stitch shook his head.

"Skip is cousin to CIA. He not late with no reason. Something bad, happening. I feel it." Suddenly, his ears picked up a faint scream, and a yell. He turned to Angel; both of them had horrified looks on their faces. Another scream, as well as another yell, brought them both out of the trance, and they ran as fast as they could off west, in the direction of Lilo and Skipper.

Well, the third chapter. I must say, I wanted to do more, but I ran into the awful writer's block. However, I found two muses for if it comes around again. They should help me out greatly in the future. Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Another thanks to Moonshine's Guide for editing. If anyone notices an error, I will fix it and mention their name in the edited version.

Chapter 4

**Lilo and Skipper**

As the thing pounced out of the bushes, it landed on Skipper, causing him to yell in pain as it landed full force on him, and Lilo to scream in surprise and fear. As they quickly saw, it wasn't Stitch, or any of the other experiments they knew. It looked quite similar to Reuben (625), except the color, tail, and face. Instead of being a mustard yellow, it was a dark, green color, with the same basic color scheme: dark on most of the body, lighter on the stomach and around the eyes, and with the same patterns on the back. Its' face seemed to be squashed in, with the nose almost nonexistent. However, its' tail was unique: the only way he could describe it was that it was about six inches long, and looked remarkably similar to a needle.

He noticed all this in the instant from it had appeared, to when it had been on top of him. Before he could attempt to fight back, the thing lifted its' tail into the air, and plunged it into Skipper's stomach, causing him to roar with pain, and for Lilo to scream again. Fast as lighting, it leapt from Skipper straight onto Lilo, and before she could even think, it had plunged its' needle like tail into her also. They heard something crashing through the forest. The thing on Lilo looked up, smelled, and was gone in the blink of an eye. Moments later, Stitch and Angel came out through the bushes.

Stitch knew from the sight that something bad had happened. He ran over to Lilo, and saw that she was unconscious: unconscious, but alive. He looked her up and down, and apart from the small, needle sized hole in her stomach, she seemed to be ok. He then quickly ran over to Skip, and found that he was barely conscious. Double checking the area quickly, and seeing no one but Angel, Stitch asked, "What happen to you? We hear scream and yell."

Skipper could barely talk, but Stitch's ears could hear him well enough. "628… attacked. Need… Jumba. Tell… uncle." Before he could say anything more, he too fell unconscious. Upon hearing the number 628, Stitch began to familiarize himself with 628's smell, so they couldn't be jumped again. As with most individuals, it was quite unique, and quite rank, even to Stitch. Angel looked at him.

"What do we do now?" Stitch looked quite unsure of what to do. However, he kept his head.

"We take them to Jumba. He help them out." He said. Angel nodded in agreement, and Stitch picked both Skipper and Lilo up, and they headed back to the house.

**Back at the house**** (Ten minutes ago)**

Jumba had finished pouring through the readouts of 628, but was still quite unsure of the specifics about him. He was about to start again, when Pleakly wandered into the room.

"Jumba, I need you out. Once this room is clean, my job of spring-cleaning is done! But I can't work with you in the way." Not even bothering to look up, Jumba just waved him away. Slightly annoyed, Pleakly approached him, holding his broom aloft. "If I have to make you move, you will become most uncomfortable." He threatened. Still, Jumba didn't pay any attention to him. Sighing, Pleakly lifted the broom above his head, and brought the head down on Jumba's head, getting Jumba's attention.

"I cannot be doing genius work with one-eyed noodle constantly being in way."

"If you would just get out for fifteen minutes, you could be in here with no more interruptions." Pleakly pointed out. Sighing, Jumba dropped the pages he had been pouring over for hours, and left the room. Giving a satisfied nod, Pleakly started to clean.

As Jumba left the room and walked down the stairs, he heard the door close behind him. He knew, though, that leaving had been the best choice, since Pleakly never would have left him alone. Walking into the kitchen, he noticed Nani was up making herself a sandwich. "Morning big girl. How is you doing?" Jumba asked. Before Nani could answer, there was a knock on the door. Putting down the sandwich, she walked out of the kitchen, and opened the door, to see Cobra Bubbles standing outside the door.

"Cobra, nice to see you. I heard you were here before." She said, as she stepped out of the doorway to let Cobra in.

"That is true." He said, as Nani closed the door behind him. "I was exploring the north end of the island, and wanted to see if Lilo had come back yet." Nani looked aghast.

"You let her go out there, looking for Hamsterviel **ALONE?**" She screamed at him. "**HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?**" Before she could continue, Cobra interrupted her.

"I didn't let her go alone. She has Skipper and Stitch with her to protect her. Hopefully, she'll be back soon. If not, I can just wait for her, if that's ok with you." Simmering down a little, Nani nodded.

"Make yourself at home. If you're hungry, you can have something to eat. I was just about to have a sandwich." Cobra shook his head.

"I ate before I got here, so don't worry about me." Meanwhile, Jumba had been watching and listening from the kitchen, and suddenly got a very bad feeling in his gut. Looking out the window, he didn't see anyone. However, he still had a bad feeling that he just couldn't put his finger on. Looking at the time, he realized that he hadn't slept, even with his nap, for almost 24 hours. "Lack of sleeping is effecting even evil geniuses." He said to himself. As he glanced out the window again, he though he saw something moving. As he looked closely, he saw Stitch, standing just inside the forest, motioning him to go to the ship. Jumba walked out of the kitchen, and to the door.

"I is… uh… needing supplies from ship. Might not be back for many minutes. Is not to be worrying about me." Seeing that Nani was giving him an odd look, he moved out the door and closed it behind him quickly. Once he was halfway to the ship, he looked back over his shoulder to make sure that no one was following him. The sense of dread that he felt before was still growing in him. As he got to the base of the ship's docking platform, he saw Stitch at the top.

"Jumba! Lilo and Skip hurt! Need help!" He said, the worry and fear evident in his voice. Upon entering the ship, Stitch led him quickly to the medical wing, where Angel was watching over Lilo and Skipper, who were in the tow medical beds. As Jumba looked, he thought back as far as he could, and could never remember Stitch looking so scared.

"Is to be ok, 626. Jumba is going to figure out what is wrong with little girl and little boy. What is you knowing about what happened?" Stitch quickly summed up for him what they had done since they left the house. From when the split, to when he heard the scream, to the words that Skip had said before he passed out. Jumba stroked his chin, attempting to look professional, but the clothes just didn't cut it for him. As Stitch continued to look at him worriedly, Jumba thought of what he had learned from 628, and related it to Stitch.

"I was reading readouts on 628, and came up with theory on how it worked. His tail is used to knock out subject, as well as transfer genetic information into individual. They is to be waking up in hour or so, but is not going to turn out well. From DNA readout, they is being heavily effected by 628. When made, 628 was injected with DNA from 624, 625, and you, 626. Is logical to assume that individual will turn out as mixture of two or three. Little girl is defiantly to be basically like 624. Little boy, I is not being so sure of. Many different ways this could turn out." Stitch looked shocked.

"You mean, Lilo is gonna be like me?" He asked. Jumba nodded his head.

"Same with little boy." Jumba repeated. "Is going to be painful for them to change, as is also almost permanent. However, we get to cure later. What we need is to know what to tell big girl, bossy noodle, and tall important man. Tall CIA man is understanding, but big girl is likely to be killing us. Is difficult decision." As he pondered what to do, Stitch's ears perked up.

"Jumba, Nani!" He cried. Just before Nani reached the door, Jumba leapt over and locked the door. A moment later, there was a knock on the closed door.

Keeping his voice down, Jumba said, "Now, we is in deep trouble. At least big girl cannot get through door." As he finished the sentence, his Inter-Galactic Communicator beeped. Taking a quick look at it, he saw that it was Cobra. Sighing with relief, Jumba decided he needed to respond. "Yes, what is you wanting?"

"Jumba, it's me, Cobra. Nani and I can't get through the door. Is something wrong?" He asked.

Jumba's face grew fearful again. "Uh… is you being able to be alone?" He asked, now thoroughly sweating all over.

"One moment." Came the reply. Sitting down, Jumba waited until Cobra came back on. "Jumba, what happened to them, and how bad is it." Jumba glanced at the two forms lying motionless on the medical tables, and told him everything. Starting with what they had found out about 628, to what Stitch had told him about the attack.

"I is at moment trying to calculate time until they is turning into experiments themselves. Please to be giving me few minutes." He said.

Cobra nodded. "Call me as soon as you know for sure. I'll try and keep Nani off your back until Lilo and Skipper wake up. I just hope it happens soon." When he finished, he disconnected. Sighing, Jumba turned off his communicator and put it away.

"626, you is being smarter and faster then super computer. I is needing you to help me find out how long they have." Jumba said. As he turned and looked in Stitch's direction, he realized that Stitch's eyes had not left Lilo since he had arrived. "626, I is needing help." Stitch still didn't answer. After a quick motion to Angel, Angel ran over and kicked Stitch in the butt. He jumped a foot into the air.

"Ow, Angel. That hurt." He said.

Angel growled at him. "Then stop staring at her and go help Jumba out with the calculations." As Stitch started to protest, Angel gave a low, dangerous growl. Upon hearing it, Jumba took a step back, and Stitch cringed under it and her stare. Relenting, he skirted around her, and went to where Jumba had been working. Picking up the pencil, he quickly got to work. He was finished in under two minutes.

"Jumba, I done." He said. Rushing over to Stitch, Jumba looked at the calculations, and phoned Cobra.

"Tall important man, Stitch is finished with much difficult calculations. I is estimating, with these results, that changes are to be taking place tonight, and is to be quick, but painful. Is defiantly going to be changed in approximately five minutes from when it starts." Jumba stated. He waited, starting to sweat again, as Cobra seemed to be thinking things over.

"All right." He replied. "We are somehow going to have to break the news to Nani and Pleakly. David, too. Then, she can decide if and when she wants to tell Lilo. We will have to make sure Nani knows exactly what is going to happen, otherwise she will probably attack you, and me for sending them out."

"What about little boy? When is he being told?" Jumba questioned, wondering why Cobra hadn't mentioned him. Cobra sighed, and even though Jumba couldn't see through the sunglasses, he had the feeling that Cobra was no longer looking at him.

"I may be his uncle, but I don't know very much about this. I leave it up to you and Stitch whether to tell him or not. Now, I think that we should tell Nani now, so that we don't have to worry about Lilo eavesdropping. I'll get her away from the door, if you promise to come to the house in two minutes." Jumba nodded, and disconnected, putting the communicator back in his pocket. He started counting, starting at one and going one hundred and twenty. Once he finished counting, he, Stitch, and Angel left the room. Once they did, Jumba resealed the door, using a password, and they headed to the house.

No one said anything as they came in the door and shut it behind them. Sitting down, they just all looked at each other. After a minute of silence, Nani spoke. "Cobra said you had bad news for me. What is it?" She asked, looking straight at Jumba. So, for the second time that day, he recounted what he knew from his research, and from what Stitch had told him. The further into his tale he got, the further Nani sank into the sofa. At the end, she was so low, that she was almost completely flat against it. Hearing that Jumba had finished, she at back up, slowly.

"So, you mean that she's going to turn into Stitch?" She questioned, her voice shaky, and laden with concern.

"In a way. You see, she will get mixture of DNA from 624, 625, and 626. Is defiantly going to be getting lots from 624, and rest is up in air. I cannot figure this out with complex mathematics. Is requiring them to become experiments. And then, maybe I can create formula or something for figuring it out. But since this is first time, is no way to tell for certain. Is also other issue." Before he could say another word, Nani passed out. After rigorous shaking, and a glass of ice water, she woke up.

"What happened?"

"You is fainting. Thankfully, you was on couch, and didn't fall onto floor." Jumba replied.

Cobra spoke up. "Jumba, you said that there was another issue. What is it?"

Jumba explained. "Yes, is major issue. According to results, there is another chemical in tail toxin. Readings point to it effecting morals. Is not certain, but is definitely raising evilness, at least a bit. However, according again to readings, it is possible for one to be too good for it to work like that. So, maybe Lilo ok, because of good upbringing. However, little boy is probably to be having some issues, since he was in earthling CIA, and had very few good morals when younger." After he finished, slightly out of breath from all the talking he had been doing lately, he waited for a response. All that could be heard was Pleakly singing above the vacuum to "Whatever Lola Wants" in a high falsetto. Cobra broke the silence, again.

"So, now that we know, do we tell Lilo and Skipper, or not?" Everyone looked at him. Through her tears, Nani spoke.

"I can't tell you what to do with your nephew, but I am telling Lilo right after she has lunch, which she is going to have right when she wakes up. She has the right to know what's going to happen to her." She then sobbed uncontrollably into Cobra's suit. It was Jumba's turn to speak.  
"I is being delegated responsibility of telling little boy. I is telling him during his lunch, and is having Stitch and Angel come with me to tell him." Just then, Pleakly walked into the room.

"Tell who what? What have I missed?" Everyone just stared at him, until Stitch remembered something Skipper had said.

"Pleakly, why you throw out pod on ship?" Pleakly just stared at him, and then huffed.

"I didn't throw out any pod. What I did throw out, however, was a golf ball with the strangest markings on it. You know, I didn't even know Jumba had a golf ball. I mean, come…" Before he could continue, Stitch leapt on him, and had to be dragged off by everyone else there before he killed Pleakly.

"Stitch, get a hold of yourself. He didn't do it on purpose." Angel said. Finding it getting more difficult to hold on to him, Angel smacked him in the face, twice, before he stopped. "Stitch, come talk with me for a minute." Leaving everyone else there, they went up the elevator to Lilo and Stitch's room. "Stitch, why did you do that? It wasn't Pleakly's fault." Angel said. Stitch looked ashamed.

"I couldn't help it. He made Lilo get hurt. Stitch wanted him hurt. Lilo no deserve this." He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Angel immediately felt sorry for him.

"Come here." She said, arms spread wide. Stitch obliged, and hugged her back. They could feel the emotions and passion, for each other and the situation, flow in that one hug. When they broke apart, it was only to lock lips in a deep, passionate kiss. They didn't part for five minutes. When they finally did, Stitch felt a lot calmer.

"Let's go back." Stitch said. "They be up soon. Jumba need our help." Taking the elevator back down, everyone but Pleakly, who was hiding in the bathroom from Stitch, went over to the ship, and sat down by Lilo and Skipper, waiting.

Well, there's chapter four. These chapters keep taking me longer to do, but I feel they are getting better. Please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

All right, here is chapter 5. Another big thank you to Moonshine's guide for previewing. Also, I would like to thank the four of you who have taken the time to post a review.

Chapter 5

They all waited around the medical bay for Lilo and Skipper to wake up. No one said a word. Nani sat down by Lilo, and held her hand, her face laden with concern, worry, and fear. Stitch sat on the other side of Lilo, between the two med beds, looking sadly back and forth between them, like a robot, with his face nearly emotionless. However, everyone could tell he was the one hurting the most, mainly from the guilt he was putting on himself. Angel stood behind Stitch, slowly massaging his shoulders, but he didn't notice. Angel wasn't looking at either of the forms on the beds, but at Stitch, feeling sorry for him, and trying to relax him without breaking the silence. Cobra stood motionless by the door, completely emotionless, just watching everyone else. Jumba, who wasn't one for standing or staring, went over to his computer, and started working. No one paid attention to him, too concerned with Lilo and Skipper.

Finally, after half an hour, Lilo began to stir. This startled Nani, who had fallen asleep next to her sister. As Lilo continued to wake up, Nani started crying again, and called out to the others. "Lilo's waking up! Lilo's waking up!" She cried at the top of her voice. When Lilo opened her eyes, Nani completely broke down, and put her head down on Lilo, sobbing uncontrollably. Stitch rushed to be as close to Lilo as he possibly could, getting scratched when Angel accidentally scratched him when he moved away from her. Cobra simply stood there, still motionless. Nani finally regained enough control to speak.

"Lilo, I was so worried about you. I was so worried baby, I thought you might be dead." Nani said. When Lilo felt a little stronger, she hugged Nani as hard as she could. Stitch was crying also, thinking of what he had brought down on his best friend. Angel merely looked on for a moment, and then left, without a word. Jumba got off his computer and stood at the foot of the bed, not wanting to disturb their moment.

"Nani, what happened?" Lilo asked. "The last thing I remember is…"

Nani interrupted her. "How about we talk about it during lunch. You must be starving." Before Lilo could answer, her stomach growled.

"Yeah, I am a little hungry." Said Lilo, breaking into a smile. "But I can't stand up. I feel really weak."

"That's fine, I can carry you." Nani said, picking her up. "Jumba, I'll need your help when you're done with Skipper." As she spoke, Skipper started stirring. Nani flashed a look of worry and dread to Jumba, and walked out the door, followed by Cobra. As Stitch started to follow, Jumba stopped him.

"626, I is needing you here to help me be explaining things to little boy." Stitch looked longingly at Lilo, his ears fell down, and he shuffled over to Jumba, letting the doors close. A minute later, Skipper was awake, and ready to hear what had happened. Before he started, Jumba pulled out some food for Skip's lunch: a peanut butter sandwich, some chips, a chocolate chip cookie, and a carton of milk. As he started to eat, feeling the weakness starting to slip away, he listened intently to Jumba and Stitch, as they retold the tale of his find and diagnosis. However, first they listened to Skipper describe the attack.

"When the thing jumped out of the bushes on top of me, I got a face to face look at the thing. In the instant I saw it, I don't think that I am going to forget it. At first glance, it looked remarkably similar to Reuben. There were only a few differences: One, it was green instead of mustard yellow. It was the same basic pattern, with it being lightest around the eyes and stomach, and darkest on the back patterns. Two, it had almost no nose at all. Three, and this was the most prominent feature, was a tail, about half a foot long, and thin as a needle. Before I could even move, the thing drove its' tail right…" As he trailed off, he dropped his sandwich, and moved his hand down to his stomach. "That's funny, it isn't there. But I felt it. I know I did." He said, exasperated.

"Needle-like tail is having slight amount of regeneration for wound. I explain later, when you is finished." Jumba said.

"Ok, but there isn't much more to tell. After it hit me, it went straight on top of Lilo, and did the same thing to her. She fainted almost instantly. I expected it to try something else, but it picked up someone going through the forest, which I found out later was Stitch. It ran off, and then I fainted. So, what did you guys find out while we were gone and out of it?"

Jumba spoke. "Well, 626 is next, so story goes along in order of time. 626?"

Stitch picked up where Skipper had left off. "I carry you both off to Jumba. Not want to worry Nani, so I hide you in ship. Then I go to Jumba and signal. He come, and check you out. Jumba, your turn."

Jumba nodded. "Thank you 626. Now, when I got to you, I decided to check you over. I compared what 626 told me and DNA from you to information about 628. I is being able to figure out what is going on. I is telling you, if you is wanting to know. I is warning you though, is not to be very good for you in near future."

Skipper dropped the sandwich mid-bite. "What do you mean? What does it do people?"

Jumba was silent for a moment, going over the facts in his mind. "When you was gone, I finished analyzing readout of 628. It appears he has very interesting power, which is turning people into experiments." Skipper's mouth dropped open. "I is currently trying to reverse effect. So far, I is having no luck. Change is also being very painful. I suggest you is being knocked out when changing." Finished, Jumba sat down, and waited for Skipper's response.

Skipper's mouth hung open for a minute, before he finally closed it. "So, I'm going to be just like Stitch?"

"Ah, sort of. DNA you received from 628 is being of a mixture of 624, 625, and 626. How you is turning out, though, I is not knowing. All depends on mixture you got." Jumba explained. "Could be exactly like 626, could be mixture of all three of them. Only way to find out is after you is being changed."

Skipper stared at the ground, still trying to take it all in. He was completely stunned by what he had just heard, and didn't know what to do. "Jumba…." He paused, still trying to process it. "Jumba, when?"

"Is to be happening tonight. So, when we is done here, 626 is to be getting Drowsy, so you is not being awake during transformation." Jumba answered.

"So, does Lilo know?" Skipper asked.

Jumba sighed. "Supposedly. Big girl is to be telling her after lunch, but I is not sure if she is going to. Speaking of which, 626 and I are needing to be over there, to help explain it to little girl. Is there to be anymore questions before we is leaving."

Skipper shook his head. "When I'm done eating, I'll come out of here. After that, I don't know what I'm going to do. I'll figure something out." Nodding, Jumba and Stitch left Skipper to contemplate what had happened."

**Lilo's house**** (ten minutes later)**

Lilo was in her room, thinking about what Nani and Jumba had just told her. Stitch was there, sitting patiently, to see if she was going to be alright. Lilo just laid on her bed, saying nothing. Stitch wanted to go be with Angel, but he felt sorry for Lilo, and wanted to comfort her if she needed it. Lilo glanced over at Stitch. "Stitch, I'll be fine. You can go out and have some fun." She said, her voice filled with sorrow. Stitch merely nodded, walked to the elevator, and took it down. On his way out, he ran into Skipper.

"Hey Stitch, is Lilo in her room? I wanted to talk with her." Stitch nodded, and then continued on his way. Skipper stood at the bottom of the elevator, took a deep breath, stepped on it, and rode it up. When he got up there, he saw Lilo lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "Hey Lilo, how's it going? Nani tell you the news?"

Lilo nodded glumly. "Yeah, she did. Kind of depressing isn't it, being attacked by an experiment, and being forced to be one."

Skipper chuckled. "I don't know, I see it as an adventure."

Lilo sat up and gave him an odd look. "What do you mean, an adventure? We're being forced into being experiments, painfully, and you think that this is going to be an adventure?" She screamed at him.

"Calm down Lilo. I try looking at everything in a positive light. Besides, don't tell me you've never though what it would be like to be just like Stitch."

Lilo smiled. "Actually, I was in Stitch's body once. Swapper got us, and I spent a day as him. I must say, it was really fun, but I knew that it was only temporary. I never thought that it would happen to me permanently, though."

Skipper sat down next to her. "Well, for me, this will be a new experience. You already know what it feels like, sort of." They sat silently for a minute. "I wonder if you'll turn green." Skipper said. They looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

Lilo stood up. "Come on, let's go and have some fun while we still can." Skipper jumped up, and the rode the elevator back down.

" Hey Lilo, what can we do now that we might now be able to do as experiments?" Skipper asked.

Lilo thought for a moment. "Well, if we end up like Stitch, we won't be able to swim. Let's go to the beach!" They were about to run out of the house, when Nani stopped them.

"Where do you think you're going?" She challenged.

Lilo spoke for them. "We were going to hang out at the beach until it was time for dinner." Nani considered it for a minute.

"Just make sure you're back in time for dinner, and don't bother Stitch; he has to find Drowsy before tonight." She said, as she moved out of the way. Whooping, they ran out of the door and down to the beach. As they ran out, Nani collapsed onto the couch. "How am I going to control her when she's stronger then I am?" She said to herself.

Down on the beach, Lilo and Skipper ran to the water's edge. "All right, we have about three hours." Said Skipper. "What should we do until then?"

Lilo looked out at the horizon for a few minutes. "Maybe David can take us surfing for a bit, while we still can." They scanned the beach and ocean from where they stood, and they saw him getting ready to go out on his board. "Hey David! Can we have a ride with you?" Lilo called, as they ran over to him.

"Hey Lilo, hey Skipper!" David said. "Sure, I can take you guys surfing for a bit. But I expect a favor in return."

Lilo smiled. "Just come over to my house for dinner tonight. Nani will be happy if you do."

David laughed. "And I bet that you haven't asked her yet. I do love surprising her, though. I can give you a ride for two hours, if you want. After that, I have to go and get ready for tonight." So, for the next two hours, they surfed with David, the waves provided by Cannonball. When their time was up, David took them back to shore. There, they parted: David to his house, and Skipper and Lilo to Lilo's house. When they got there, they changed clothes, and sat down on the couch.

"Well, what now?" Lilo asked. "We still have about an hour left before dinner." As they pondered what to do next, Nani walked into the room.

"Lilo, Skip, what do you guys want for dinner? We can have just about whatever you want." She said.

Lilo smiled. "Well, whatever we have, we have to make sure the David likes it."

Nani gasped. "You mean, David's coming…"

"For dinner." Lilo finished. "He said we had to in return for two hours of surfing with him on the beach." Nani's face was completely pale, and shocked. Seeing the look on Nani, Skipper and Lilo fell off the couch laughing uproariously. However, they stopped when they saw the deadly glare coming from Nani.

"You could have asked, Lilo. I would have said yes."

"I know you would have, because you love him." As Lilo finished, Skipper broke out laughing again. Nani growled dangerously, and left for the kitchen. When Skipper finished his laughing fit, he and Lilo went up to her room. "You know." Lilo said. "I would have thought you had more control then that."

Skipper's face turned to sorrow. "I haven't had much to laugh at lately. In fact, I never really did, with the life I led when I was younger." His face brightened. "Enough about my troubles, though. We have one more hour until dinner, and then we have to go straight to bed. Let's make the most of the hour." Glancing around the room, Skipper noticed a particular pink book. "Hey Lilo, maybe you could tell me about the rest of the experiments." Lilo walked over to her bed.

"There all in here, with their power, name, and the one true place where they belong. However, since we're riding on limited time, I'll generalize things a bit." So, starting with experiment 001, Shrink, in the next hour, they managed to get through experiment 375, Phantasmo, before Nani called them down for dinner. When they got to the kitchen, they saw no on there.

"Lilo, we're eating outside, because there are too many to eat in the kitchen." Going out back, they saw that they indeed had quite a few, besides the usual Nani, Jumba, Pleakly, David, and Stitch: they also had Cobra, Angel, and Drowsy. So, including Skipper and Lilo, there was a total of 10 of them. They had quite a spread laid out: barbequed steak, mashed potatoes drowning in gravy, sweet corn dripping with butter, and bread baked to golden perfection. It was greatly enjoyed. Between bites, people talked about anything and everything: surfing, work, friends, whatever they thought of. And, for dessert:

"Coconut cake!" Stitch yelled, making a dive for it. Angel grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"Sit down or I'll tan you so hard, you won't sit down for a year." She threatened. Stitch was ready to brush off the threat, when he saw the look in her eyes, and he cowered back in his chair. As it turned out, the coconut cake was made special, just for him, and the rest of them had a bonfire going, on which they made smores. When they finished, it was about eight.

"Lilo, you and Skipper have half an hour before you have to go to bed." Nani said.

Lilo and Skipper spent the next half hour playing a game of tag with Stitch and Angel. Stitch, of course, had the advantage of night vision and climbing trees far more easily. However, everyone enjoyed the game, so much that no one cared that Stitch only let Angel catch him. When their time was up, Lilo went and took a bath; while Skipper waited, he hung out downstairs. He wanted to hang around with Stitch, but he and Angel were too busy kissing to talk. When Lilo finished her bath, Skipper took a quick shower, and then got changed. They both went upstairs, and got into bed. A minute later, everyone came up to be with them: everyone from Cobra to Angel.

"Do not worry, little ones. Jumba is to be keeping eyes on you for whole thing." Jumba said, trying to comfort them. However, it did little good. Lilo was scared out of her mind, and Skipper was shaking uncontrollably.

"All right, let's put in the ear plugs." Cobra said, and they all put them in, except for Lilo and Skipper. Jumba motioned to Drowsy, and Drowsy used his power. Moments later, they were both deep in sleep. Jumba motioned them all to take the earplugs out, and they did.

"Now, I is wanting everyone to be leaving the room. Is not to be the best of sights or sounds. When you is going to bed, I is suggesting you be wearing the earplugs. 626, you is sleeping in the ship, so you is not having to be in here when it is happening." Everyone left the room except for Jumba, and headed off to bed, not wanting to be around. Nani slept in her bed, David slept on the floor, and Cobra took the couch. Pleakly took the bunk bed, and Stitch and Angel slept in the ship on the medical beds. Only Jumba was up when the Lilo and Skipper started flinching. "So it is beginning." He muttered to himself.

Well, chapter 5. Please review it and tell me what you think. It may be a week before I can get chapter 6 up, due to scheduling issues I have all this week. I will try to get it up as soon as possible, though.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, sorry about chapter five. It refused to be aligned left, and I ran around in circles for about an hour before it worked. So, here is chapter 6. Again, a big thank you to Moonshine's Guide for previewing, which is how I caught the chapter five alignment issue.

Chapter 6

It started off with a little twitching, but soon they were practically breaking into seizures as the toxin from 628 started really taking effect. There was little Jumba could do for them, because he had no idea what to do. If their strength had already been affected, one wrong move could get him unintentionally injured or even killed. Instead, all he could do was sit by and watch them in their pain. He constantly glanced back and forth between them, watching what happened to each of them.

Lilo had dark pink fur coming out of her, and her nails became claws. She had it easier then Skipper, since she was closer to the height of the average experiment. From Skipper, you could hear bones creaking and cracking as they repositioned themselves and shrank. Also out of Skipper was purple fur, and he too was getting claws. The height aside, they changed in a similar fashion. The fur continued to grow out of them, as their faces, which was the only thing besides their arms not covered, changed. Teeth became fangs, their eyes grew large and completely black, their ears grew tall, and their noses grew larger also. Through the whole ordeal, they were yelling and screaming in pain and agony, but thankfully not awake to realize all of it consciously. The change took only five minutes, and then it was all over. They stopped yelling, and finally stopped convulsing, and just laid quietly. Jumba sighed with relief, realizing that the change was over.

"Now is time fore evil genius work." Jumba said to himself. Taking out two needles, he took some blood from each of them. Then, he plugged them in one after the other into his computer, and had them analyzed and cataloged. "I is needing experiment numbers for them." He said. He pondered the thought for a minute. "I is getting it!" He exclaimed. Quickly, he put their new designations into the computer. "Now is time for bed, I is thinking." He said. Double-checking that everything was ok, he took the elevator down, having to squeeze through. "Huh, is needing to be losing the weight." He turned and accessed the emergency panel, and only made it accessible from the top. Leaving a note on the elevator, he sent it up, and locked it. Afterward, he went to the bunk bed he shared with Pleakly, dropped onto it, and fell asleep.

However, Jumba forgot to check the window in Lilo's room. Soon after he left, Stitch climbed inside. Looking back and forth between the two unmoving forms, he felt overwhelming guilt well up inside of him, for what had happened. "It wasn't your fault, Stitch." Said a voice behind him. Jumping from surprise, and spinning around, he saw Angel sitting on the windowsill.

"I left them alone. I not get there fast enough. It all my fault." Stitch said sadly, climbing up and sitting next to her.

Angel pulled him close. "I didn't get there any faster then you did. Also, how do you know that you could have fought the thing? Who knows, maybe it would have killed you." Stitch said nothing. They just sat there, Stitch unable to look at Angel or the forms of Skipper and Lilo. Angel held Stitch, trying to comfort him. They sat there for several minutes, before Angel spoke again. "Come on, let's go back to sleep. We can talk to them in the morning." Stitch nodded, and then starting sobbing on Angel's shoulder. Angel picked him up, and carried him out the window and to the ship, where they spent the rest of the night, neither sleeping: Stitch, stuck inside himself with guilt, and Angel trying to comfort him.

**The Next Morning**** (7:00)**

Nani woke up, and glanced at her clock. Seeing the time, she got up, and was surprised to find herself wearing earplugs. Then, in a moment, the memories of the day before came rushing back to her. The weight of them brought her back down on the bed, as the thoughts came back. She started to cry. When she finished, she got back up and started walking out the door, only to trip over David.

"David, why did you sleep on the floor? You could have used the couch." Nani said, after David had removed his earplugs.

David shook his head. "I couldn't: Cobra was using it, and Stitch and Angel were using the ship. Besides, I don't mind. Sleeping on the floor is kind of fun, actually." Chuckling, they both walked down to lunch, and found two notes on the table. The first one was from Cobra. Nani read it.

"Dear Nani, thank you for the hospitality. I have to go in for work, but I would like to see Lilo and Skipper later when I am done." Nani shook her head. "I don't want to deal with all this today." She picked up the other one, which was from Jumba.

"Big girl, Lilo and Skipper are to be waking up at 7:30 AM sharp, by device I devised. Do not be trying to get to them, as I set elevator so only they can come down when they is wanting. Also, please do not be waking me, as I is going to be very tired."

David shook his head. "Maybe I should have left a note too. Seems like it's becoming a tradition here." Having made his joke, he started making a breakfast of bacon and eggs for him and Nani. Nani simply collapsed into the nearest chair.

"David, want to trade lives for a bit? I'll go surf all day, and you can take care of the ohana of aliens and experiments." She said, a smile crossing her lips. David merely laughed, not even turning around.

"Come on Nani, you enjoy the randomness of life here too much to give it all up, even for a day." Nani nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, as usual. But, it would be really nice if you could hang around today to try and calm down the storm that's going to come down when those two get up." David nodded, as he started serving breakfast. They were in the middle of eating, when Angel and Stitch came in, both looking extremely worn out.

"Are you two ok?" Nani asked. "You look like you're about to fall over asleep."

Stitch nodded. "We ok. We worrying about Lilo and Skipper. Can we see them?" He asked hopefully. Nani shook her head.

"Leave them alone until they are ready to come down." Pleakly walked in the kitchen as she finished. Seeing Stitch with a look that he mistook for menace, he ran out the door and down to the ship yelling. Everyone glanced at each other, then Stitch, and burst out laughing. Stitch and Angel finished up the leftovers from Nani and David's breakfast, and also had some milk and cereal. When they were finished, they sat around the kitchen, staring at the clock. Nani sat on a chair next to David, wringing his hand until it was numb, but he didn't care. He knew Nani would go crazy if she didn't have something to do, even if it did hurt. Stitch and Angel shared a chair, and were also holding hands. The moment the clock read 7:30, Nani jumped up.

"They're up! They're up!" She said excitedly. Her face turned thoughtful for an instant. "I suggest we put the earplugs back in." She said, grabbing hers from her pocket.

David looked confused. "Why?"

"Just do it!" Nani said hurriedly. None of them argued, and they put them back in. Just after they did, a loud scream rent through the air. Even though they were wearing the earplugs, they still heard it clear as a bell, and clapped their hands over their ears. The scream finally stopped, and they removed their hands and earplugs. Jumba walked into the kitchen seconds later.

"I is guessing little girl is awake, judging by sound that is splitting the ears. Now, is only matter of time before she and little boy is coming down." He said. When the words left his mouth, everyone rushed past him to wait at the bottom of the elevator. Jumba followed. "I is not guaranteeing that they is coming down anytime soon. They may spend hours up there." He pointed out. Nani sighed, and sat down against the wall opposite the elevator. David looked up at Lilo's room for a moment, and then went and sat by Nani. Jumba went back to his room, and Lilo and Angel stayed standing, waiting for the arrival of Lilo and Skipper.

**Lilo's Room**** (Back at 7:30 AM)**

Lilo woke up suddenly as water fell on top of her face. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling quite odd as she stared up at her ceiling. She had the feeling that everything was different, yet couldn't quite put her finger on it. She turned, and saw the bed where Skipper had been, now occupied by someone else, that looked like a cross between Stitch and Reuben. Then, the memory of the day before came rushing back, and she jumped out of bed, and ran to the mirror she kept in her room. Standing in front of it, and seeing who stared back, she screamed at the top of her voice. Skipper bolted out of bed and ran in front of the mirror, his hands, now paws, over his ears. When he got in front of it, and saw Lilo and himself, he stood still, completely shocked.

Lilo took a good look at herself, and knew that everything had changed. She noticed that she looked quite similar to Angel, which she hated immediately. Her fur was darker than Angel's on most of the body. The markings on her back, she noticed as she turned around, were almost pitch black, while the area around her stomach and eyes was a few shades lighter then the pink on most of her body. Her eyes were large and black, and her teeth were almost fangs, but ended flat at the end. Her antennae were slightly shorter than Angel's, but still hung down, unlike Stitch's, which sat straight up. She noticed that she had four arms now, which she thought was really cool. Otherwise, she noted, she was just like Angel. Skipper, however, was defiantly some form of hybrid between Stitch and Reuben.

The color around most of his body was a few shades dark of purple. His back markings were a very dark purple, and the area around his eyes and stomach were almost pure white, except for a slight tint of pink. He had four arms, and he also had the three spines on his back. On his head he had the same three, short antennae just like Reuben, and his teeth had changed to fangs. They were both stunned as they stared at themselves and each other. Lilo was the first one to say something.

"Wow. This is odd." Skipper nodded.

"So, this is what it's like to be Stitch, sort of." Skipper replied. As they glanced around the room, seeing everything in far more detail then before, Lilo noticed that, not only was the elevator up, but there was also a note on it. She walked over and picked it up. She read it quickly, and handed it to Skipper, who read it out loud.

"Little girl and little boy, if you is reading this then my prediction is correct on what is happening to you. Elevator is set so only you two can activate it to be coming down when you is wanting. When you is ready, I is wanting to test any new powers that might have been gained during change. Just come whenever you is ready." Skipper glanced up at Lilo. "So, we can come down when we want, and no one can get to us. Interesting, but quite nice on Jumba's part: that keeps them from coming up and bothering us before we are ready to have everyone see us."

Lilo tossed the letter away. "So, what now?" She asked. Before Skipper could respond, both of their stomachs growled. They both laughed. "Ok, let's go down now. Wow, I bet that they're all going to be seriously surprised. Nani will probably faint, Pleakly will have a heart attack, but everyone else will probably be ok." Lilo continued. When they stepped on the elevator, Lilo was about to hit the down button, when she burst out laughing. "Hey Skip, want to find out what a plate tastes like?" She asked. Skipper looked at her, and they both started laughing. Before they hit the button to activate the elevator, they got their laughter under control, to make the whole thing seem a little more somber. When they finally did, Lilo activated the elevator, and it slid silently down. When it hit the bottom, the sight of the rest of Lilo's ohana confronted them: Nani and David were sitting against the wall, and Stitch and Angel, were standing to their right. When they saw that they were on the elevator, everyone stared at them, overcome by the change in them.

Nani stood up, shaking all over, and David held her up. Nani then fainted into David's arms at the sight. David managed to hold on to her, but didn't even glance at her, too busy staring at Lilo and Skipper. No one said a word. They all just stood there for five minutes, before Angel said something, but it was only to call Jumba to see them. Jumba came out of his room, and saw that Lilo and Skipper had come down.

"Ah, little girl and little boy, I is seeing that you are doing fine now. I am sure you is being hungry, maybe you…" He stopped mid-sentence, as he saw the scene before him. "Why is everybody staring at them? Is not being polite at all. David, I suggest you to be using water to wake up Nani; just splash in face should do." He ushered the two on the elevator to the kitchen, where he treated them to pancakes and bacon. When they were served, they looked at each other, smiled, and pushed the plate and everything on it into their mouths. Stitch, who was watching them from the doorway, fell over laughing uproariously. Angel just looked at them, and then she too fell over laughing. Jumba smiled.

"Ah, you is being able to digest plates, I see. Is most interesting. I wonder, if in hour, you two would be liking to test out new powers you might be having?" He asked them. They both nodded, but before they could say anything, Nani rushed in and fell on her little sister.

"Lilo, baby, are you ok? Is anything wrong? Do you need anything?" She said, not stopping to even take a breath. Lilo smiled.

"I'm fine, Nani. Although, if you don't let go soon, I may suffocate from you not letting me breathe." She responded. Nani immediately let go, and glared at Stitch, who was still laughing. Seeing her glare, he stopped laughing, and then read the true meaning it held: she was saying it was his fault for what happened. Stitch's ears drooped down, and he stalked off, and went up to his and Lilo's room. Angel glared back at Nani, and then followed him up. Lilo noticed what Nani was doing, and got angry.

"Nani, it isn't Stitch's fault. He didn't do anything, so just leave him alone, please? I don't want him to leave because of that." She said. Glancing around, she noticed someone was missing. "Where's Pleakly? I figured he would have been here by now." She said.

Nani laughed. "He's hiding in the ship. Has been since Stitch growled at him earlier today, before you woke up."

Lilo got an idea. "Hey Skip, let's go and see him. I'm sure he would be happy to see us." Jumba laughed.

"Is far more likely that noodle will be fainting when he is seeing you. I wants to see that, so let's go." He, Lilo, and Skipper walked out to the ship. When they got there, they heard the vacuum going, and Pleakly singing "Two Lost Souls". They snuck up on him, and Jumba tapped his shoulder. Pleakly dropped the vacuum and turned around.

"Jumba, that isn't funny. You should know not to do that. Is Lilo up yet? I want to make sure she's ok." He said. Lilo, at his feet, spoke up.

"I'm right here, Pleakly." Jumping into the air, he looked down at her, screamed, and fainted onto the floor with a thud. The three of them burst out laughing, and moved him to a bed.

"Do you think he's ok, Jumba?" Lilo asked. "That was a pretty nasty fall." Jumba laughed.

"One-eyed noodle has had worse falls then that. Besides, he is alive, which is being enough. Now, I is needing to finish something in evil genius lab. I is needing you back here in one hour. Make sure 626 and 624 are being here, also." He said. As Skipper and Lilo both nodded, Jumba left back for the house and his mini lab in his room. Skipper looked over at Lilo.

"Well, since we don't know what we're capable of, I say we wait here for the hour. So we don't hurt anyone." He reasoned. Lilo agreed, and they spent the next hour pouring over more of the experiment database, starting with where they had left off at, which was 375, Phantasmo, and going up through experiment 586, Tank. Just as they were about to move on, Jumba came back with Stitch and Angel.

"Is you ready for testing?" He asked them. They turned off the experiment database, and nodded. Jumba nodded in reply. "Let us be getting started then."

Well, there it is: chapter 6. I hope many people read and review it. With finals coming, chapter 7 may not appear for several days, but I will work on it every chance I get.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch. I do own this story and the original character Skipper.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. Besides finals, I had work to do. Well, here it is: chapter 7. Also, I am giving Lilo and Skipper experiment names in this chapter. I will use them interchangeably, so you are forewarned.

Disclaimer: I only own this story and my original character. I do not own Lilo and Stitch. If I did, I would finish up the episodes and get a ton more money.

Chapter 7

"All right. Who is wanting to be first?" Jumba asked Lilo and Skipper. They looked at each other, and Lilo raised her hand.

"I'll go first." She said. Jumba looked at Skipper who nodded, and Jumba ushered her over. As she walked over, she saw that he had brought in several items. The one he offered her now looked like dumbbell. "Jumba, what is that for?" She asked.

"This is special device that is measuring strength level. It can increase effect gravity has on it, making it seem to weigh more then it does. Can go very high, more then 626 is being able to hold. So, unless you is being able to lift lots more, it be ok. How much is you weighing?"

She thought for a moment. "About 50 pounds. Why?"

Jumba explained. "If I is knowing approximate base weight, I will be able to determine how many times weight you is able to lift." Setting the dumbbell, he handed it to Lilo. She lifted it apprehensively, and found to her surprise that it felt like she was lifting air. Jumba smiled. "All right. I is theorizing that your ability to lift weight will be at least… eh… 500 times weight or so." Before he could continue, Lilo interrupted him.

"All right, pump it up to 500." She set it back down, and Jumba reset the weight. Lifting it again, she realized that she could feel the weight now, but she still lifted it with ease. They went up and up through weights, until they hit 1500. Lilo lifted it above her head, and when it increased by her weight times five, her arms collapsed. Before it could land on her head, Stitch, who was standing behind her, caught it. He immediately started yelling at Jumba.

"What if me not catch it! What then!"

Jumba took a step back. "If you was not here 626, I would be doing in differently. Please to not be getting destructive." He said, as he took a few more steps back. The answer satisfied Stitch, and he put the dumbbell on the floor. Looking relieved, Jumba walked back to where he had been before. "It is being your turn, little boy." Skipper stepped up, and before Jumba could reset it back to zero, he picked it up with little effort.

"Jumba, I think you need to increase the weight on this thing." Skipper said, a smile playing across his mouth. The startled look on Jumba's face made everyone laugh. Taking a quick moment to recover, Jumba started laughing also.

"Ha ha ha, you is very tricky one, little boy. I believe that your strength is being approximately 2000; somewhere between 624, 625, and 626, since you seem to have a bit of all their DNA." After he finished his sentence, he started increasing the weight. As he got closer to 2000, Stitch moved behind Skip, incase he dropped it just like Lilo did. As 2100, Skip seemed have an issue keeping it up, and when he increased the weight by a factor of 5 times, he too dropped it. Again, Stitch caught the dropping dumbbell without any effort whatsoever. Jumba started typing rapidly on his computer.

"Uh, Jumba, what are you doing?" Angel asked.

"I is keeping track of data for two new experiments. I is making profile of each of them." He responded without looking up. "I think that they is to be called experiments HE001 and HE002. Little girl is 001, and little boy is 002." He continued.

"Why HE?" Skipper asked, a little confused.

"Is standing for Hybrid Experiment. Also, before we is continuing, you two is needing names for in experiment forms." He stated. Everyone looked at Lilo. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't think of any names. Do you have any ideas, Skip?"

Skipper thought for a moment. "In my spare time, which was sparse, I studied mythology. I think your name should be…" he paused, thinking hard. "Athena." Lilo thought it over.

"I like the name. What about you, though?"

Skipper returned to his thoughts. "Well…" He started pacing, deep in thought. "I like the idea of Apollo. What do you think?" Everyone nodded.

"I like the name." Angel said. Jumba inputted the data into his computer. After he did, he stood back up.

"Now is time for testing other powers gained. Little girl is being first again." Lilo looked confused.

"How can we test other powers, if I don't know what they are?" She asked. Jumba pointed to his computer.

"I inputted DNA earlier, and it gave me possible powers you is having. Little girls is most likely having some mental powers, and same singy-songy power of 624. Both should be having ability to walk on walls, night vision, and heat vision. Most certainly you two is having increased mental capacity. Little boy is being able to comprehend strategies in blink of eyes, and outwit them with little effort. Is also having great karate skills; better then even 624."

It was Stitch's turn to interrupt Jumba. "You saying Angel can beat me in karate?" Jumba nodded. Stitch turned to Angel. "When they finished, we karate." Angel smiled, and silently nodded her acceptance of the challenge. They turned back to Jumba, who offered another device he had brought in to Lilo, this one looking like a PDA. She looked from it to Jumba, her face filled with confusion. After handing an identical one to Skipper, he explained what they were for.

"These are for testing intelligence. It will be offering you identical puzzles you is needing to solve. Correctness is more important then speed, so be taking all time needed." Shepherding Lilo to one side of the spacecraft, he had Skipper remain where he was. "You is beginning… now." So, for the next half-hour, Stitch, Jumba, and Angel sat and waited for Lilo and Skipper to finish. Skipper finished first, and Lilo finished about a minute after. Reviewing them, he nodded. "Both is having greatly increased intelligence. In fact, is almost same, but little boy is being slightly ahead of little girl." Inputting the results into the computer, he selected another device, this one a tape measurer. Tossing it to Angel, he then picked up the other one and tossed it to Stitch. "I is needing you to take their measurements, please. Angel, you is doing little girl, and Stitch, you is doing little boy. Tell me measurements and I is to be writing them down." Giving them each a piece of paper with what they had to measure, they got to work. Ten minutes later, the information was recorded and inputted.

With that out of the way, Jumba only had one item remaining for the test, this one appeared to be some sort of coffin. They looked at it fearfully. Jumba laughed at their fear. "Is not to be worrying. Is just giant scanner, far better then DNA testing. You is each needing to spend one hour in here to be fully scanned. After that, we is being done with you. 626 is helping Lilo with mind powers, and 624 is helping little boy with karate power. Little girl is first again." Nodding, Lilo stepped into the coffin-like structure and laid down inside it. The top closed with a hiss. The giant computer screen started receiving data from the pod. After studying the screen for a moment, Angel led Skipper into a side room, and closed the door behind them.

Skipper looked at the room, and it was completely bare. He looked at Angel who was standing about five feet away at the door. After it was closed, she turned around, and without warning, charged at him, ready to strike. Skipper barely had time to react before she was right in front of him. He deflected her blow, and jumped back to regain his footing. Once he did, he quickly spread himself out to keep his footing, and then Angel was on him again. For the next hour they fought: swinging, dodging, weaving, and always staying just ahead of the other's blows. Just before their time was up, Skipper landed a heavy punch into Angel's stomach, and she doubled over, trying to catch her breath. Skipper was quick to apologize.

"Sorry Angel, I didn't mean to hit you so hard." He kneeled down in front of her. "Are you ok?"

Angel stood up, still winded. "I'll be ok. You are great at karate." _You're also kind of cute._ She added mentally. Realizing what she had just thought, she lashed out at Skipper, catching off guard and square in the jaw. He stumbled backward, and fell onto the floor. Angel smiled. "Rule one: never let your guard down if you don't want to be hit." Helping Skipper up, they walked back into the other room, just in time to see Lilo emerge from the scanner.

"Little boy, is your turn for scanning." Jumba said. Climbing in, Skipper laid down, and Lilo watched as the cover closed on him with a loud hiss. Stitch immediately led her into a different room, this one cluttered with all sorts of objects.

"We start small." He said. Concentrating on one of the smallest objects, a pillow, she tried lifting it into the air. It rose a foot, before it fell back down. Lilo smiled.

"I guess I really need to work on it." She said. Stitch smiled, and for the next hour, they worked on her telekinesis. After the pillow, they moved up, varying from size to weight, and sometimes Stitch threw in an endurance, to see how long she could hold it. After the hour was up, Lilo was covered in sweat, and breathing hard. Stitch smiled at her, and walked to the door. Suddenly, he found himself suspended in the air.

"Yes, you can lift me, Lilo. Put me down please." He said. _She's really learning. And she looks good in that dark pink._ He thought. His eyes shot open when he realized what he had just thought. Luckily, he was facing away from Lilo, so she couldn't see him blush so much that his fur was practically purple. Opening the door, they walked out and saw that Skipper was about to come out. Once they got him out, Jumba gave them a final talk.

"I will not be getting complete results of scan for day or two. For now, go play, and get bath. Is dinner soon, and bigger girl not be happy if you is not being clean." Saying his piece, he started on the computer again. As the four of them walked off the ship, they talked about what they could do in an hour. Stitch and Angel decided to go for a walk in the forest, which made Lilo angry. She just nodded, and said that she and Skip needed baths anyway. Sulking, she and Skipper walked back to the house. Making sure they couldn't hear them, Skipper asked Lilo a question. "Why don't you tell him how you feel, instead of letting all this anger build up inside you for Angel?"

Lilo sighed. "They're meant to be together: they have been since the beginning. Speaking of which, why don't you tell Angel how you feel about her?"

Skipper stumbled as they got inside the house. "Well, I've never been very good with girls. Most of them hate me, and beat me up either mentally, emotionally, or even physically." They stopped outside the bathroom. "Let's make a deal. Whenever one of us tells the one they like, the other has to do so the same day. Deal?"

Lilo shook his paw. "Deal." They took their baths, and then went and started lifting various objects, each trying to outdo the other. Eventually, they were called to dinner, and they sat down to a scrumptious meal of hamburgers. When they were finished, they asked to be excused, but David said they couldn't. Looking at Nani, she shrugged her shoulders and told them to obey. When they were all done, David revealed a large cake that he had made: and in the center was a ring, surrounded by the words 'will you marry me'. Nani was completely taken aback. "David, I don't know what to say."

Lilo gawked at her older sister. "I believe he's looking for a yes, Nani. Right David?" David nodded, and Nani gave it a quick moment of thought.

"Of course I'll marry you." She said. Then she got down level with him, and they started kissing. For everyone else, this was the cue to leave, each with a slice of cake. Stitch tried walking off with the rest of it, but was smacked down by Angel. When she had her back turned, he tried it again, only to be smacked by Lilo. Moaning, he tried once more, only to be dragged off by both Lilo and Angel, and they refused to let him have any at all. Then, Angel reminded him of the fight he had asked her to have with him. Stitch nodded, and they went outside to a part of the woods that was quite isolated. They stood with five feet in between them, and then started fighting. It was obvious to Lilo and Skipper from the start that Angel was merely toying with him. And sure enough, after five minutes, Angel knocked him to the ground with one swift sweep of her legs, and put him into a headlock. Grumbling, Stitch resigned, and they cheered for Angel. Skipper felt like someone was watching him. Turning around, he saw no one. Looking all over, through each of his fields of vision, and saw nothing around but the four of them. Shaking off the feeling, they went back to Lilo's house, and looked at the time. They saw it was nearly time for bed, so they got ready. Jumba came over not long after, and went to bed in his room on the bunk bed. Angel and Stitch went to the ship, so Skipper could have the extra bed. Lilo, of course, took hers. David slept with Nani in her bed.

At midnight, everyone else had fallen asleep except for Skipper. He still had that feeling that someone was watching him, but could still see no one. He got up and wandered aimlessly around the house for a while, walking on the walls and ceiling. He was about to go back when he saw something small and white outside the window. Quickly ducking, he used his heat vision, and saw that it was Hamsterviel. Growling, he decided to follow him. He saw that Hamsterviel had his ship camouflaged: so well in fact, that Skip could barely see it in any of his fields of vision. Making note of the position, he went back and grabbed Jumba's communicator. Going back to the forest where they had been earlier, he activated it and called Reuben. He got no answer, and tried it again. On the fourth try, Reuben's face appeared on the screen.

"Who are you, and how did you get my number?" He asked, obviously annoyed with being woken up.

Skipper quickly silenced him. "It's too complicated to explain right now. I'm a friend of Lilo's, and we need you and Gantu back here now. Hamsterviel is hiding out near here, and we could use the extra power."

Reuben sighed. "Fine, I guess I can trust you. I'll go talk to Gantu now. We should be there around noon tomorrow. I assume you want us to come in without him knowing, right?"

Skip nodded. "Yeah, that would be great. So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Reuben nodded. "Just remember, before we help, I want to hear your story. I know that you aren't a normal experiment." Before he could respond, Reuben terminated the connection. Skip sighed heavily, knowing that it was going to take a while to get Reuben to understand. Putting the communicator back, he went and roused Stitch and Angel. Needless to say, they were completely unhappy.

"Why did you wake us up? I need my sleep." Angel said, groggily.

Skipper silenced any more complaints. "I know, but I need your help. I found and scouted Hamsterviel's hideout, and I need you two to help me make an infiltration plan." He knew he had their attention.

Stitch shook his head. "We can't. Need more help."

Skipper smiled at the remark. "I know. I just got off with Reuben, and he and Gantu are going to be here at noon. I want this attack to happen at nightfall. Are you in?" They both nodded. They spent the rest of the night and most of the morning working out the plan, and a back up incase they ran into something unexpected. Looking at the clock, they realized that it was only an hour before the ship arrived. As they went to catch a quick breakfast, they ran into Lilo, who was looking worried.

"I was wondering where you three had disappeared to. I was worried." They had decided against revealing the plan yet, and told her that they had been working out, and were going to get lunch. Nodding, Lilo followed them to the kitchen, where they all had a sandwich. They hung around for a while, not really doing much. Angel and Skipper watched as Stitch helped Lilo work up her telekinesis. Without warning, the house started shaking, and they ran outside to see Gantu's ship landing Not very far off. Nani, Jumba, Pleakly, and David came racing out, everyone but Angel, Stitch, and Skipper looking confused. They went out and met them just as the landing ramp went down. The first one out was Reuben, followed by Gantu.

After a quick scan, Reuben was the first to speak. "Where's Lilo? I figured she'd be here." He said.

Lilo stepped forward. "Hi Reuben, long time no see."

Reuben and Gantu stared at her, mouths open. Skipper stepped up. "Let's go inside Jumba's ship. There is a _lot _of explaining that needs to be done." Nani glared accusingly at Skipper.

"You seem to be the only one who know what's going on here." Skipper didn't respond: he simply led the way to the ship, where they sat down and started talking.

Well, chapter 7. I didn't think I would get it out so soon. I must be really lucky at the moment. Chapter 8 is going to get started tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully, it should be done sometime on Friday or Saturday. Please review and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please review this and other chapters please.

Disclaimer: I only own this story, my ideas, and my original character. I don't own Lilo and Stitch. If I did, I would make the rest of the episodes.

Chapter 8

Once they were all seated, some more comfortable then others, Skipper started. "Well, for the sake of Reuben and Gantu, we need to start back where I came into the picture. After that, I'll summarize what's happened, why we're like this, and what we plan on doing." With everyone in agreement, Skipper launched into the story, starting with when he had met Jumba. Once he explained it, he skipped ahead to when he returned to Kauai some time later, a few days ago. He retold what they had found out about Hamsterviel, and told them of the search they had conducted the other day. When he told what had happened to him and Lilo, Gantu and Reuben looked shocked, but Skipper didn't let them interrupt. He continued his narrative, getting specific now with the details on 628. Everyone was listening intently, even Jumba who knew all the information already. He then finished off with the search he had conducted at midnight. There was total silence. Reuben was first to speak.

"So, you two are experiments now. Did you guys come up with names? What are your powers like?" Lilo took a turn in explaining what had happened.

"Actually, it was Skip who came up with the names. Mine is Athena, and his is Apollo. I really like them. As far as our powers…" She trailed off when she got an annoyed look from Stitch, Angel, and Skipper. "We can talk about that later." Reuben nodded, and Gantu spoke.

"You said you had a plan: what is it?"

Skipper motioned Angel and Skipper over. "The three of us worked on a plan for about five or six hours. We were able to find the blueprints of the place online, so we can pretty much know where everything is. Are you guys ready for the plan?" Everyone else glanced at each other nervously, and then they all said yes. Skipper activated the computer screen, and the schematics of the building showed up on the screen, three floors side by side. Skipper picked up a laser pointer, and started.

"All right. This here is the layout of the building. Stitch did some research, and it appears to be an abandoned army base, probably made during World War 2, after Pearl Harbor was bombed. It's three stories, and made out of one of the strongest metals known to man. There are only two ways in, and he probably has access to the security cameras and any other defenses there might be. I suggested that we split up, and Angel came up with the teams. If any body wants out, speak now so that we can change the teams if need be."

"We have to do this to get rid of Hamsterviel. I'm staying in." Nani said. Jumba was next to agree, and everyone else followed suit. Skipper nodded.

Angel started where Skipper had left off. "All right, this first team goes in the front door. More then likely, Hamsterviel will send most of his defenses after them. This team will consist of Nani, David, Jumba, Reuben, and Lilo. The other team will head in quietly through the back door, hopefully unnoticed. This team will consist of Stitch, Skipper, and me. Each team is going to have a main objective for each floor. That was Skipper and Stitch's area."

Skipper nodded his thanks to her. "Team A, going in the front door, their main objective is to keep the heat off of Team B, while making their way to the main staircase to the second floor. Team B will head quickly and quietly to the control room on the second floor. Once they send word that they've deactivated all the security they can, the two teams will meet at the staircase leading to the third floor. We have scoured the schematics, and believe that Hamsterviel is probably in the third floor conference room. It is the most heavily protected area, has a weapon locker, and is very difficult to get to. Once we are at the door, we are going to wait there. Angel and Stitch are going to climb through the air ducts, and take the quickest and safest opportunity to open the door from the inside. We will then take down Hamsterviel. Now, I want all of you, and I'll remind you once we're inside, to watch for Hamsterviel, as he will probably try and run for it once he sees that we are in the room. Everyone needs to be ready for that. I believe that's everything. Any questions?"

Gantu raised his hand. "Do we have a back up plan?"

Angel stepped forward. "Yes, and at anytime it can be implemented. If for any reason we fail at a level, as long as we don't let Hamsterviel escape, we can work it. If Team B is caught before they make it to the control room, they will meet up with Team A, and they will storm it together. If Stitch and Angel can't get through the air duct, they'll come back, and we'll blow the door. Anything else?"

Reuben raised his hand and spoke. "What kind of opposition do you expect?"

"That all depends. At the very least, he has control of the security cameras. He also has 628, and maybe another experiment or something. My guess is that he has some form of guard bots around, and they'll be heavily armed." Skipper answered.

Reuben interrupted him. "What are we going to have?"

Stitch held up two boxes. "These filled with plasma pistols. We each get one. We train in basic use later." He answered.

Skipper spoke again. "Anything else?" No one said anything. He nodded. "The most important thing is that we get Hamsterviel. Other then that, nothing else besides safety matters. Gantu will train you in the basic use of the plasma pistols in the next room. We eat at five, and attack at nightfall." Finished, he sat down. Everyone took a moment to let it sink in, and then went into motion: Angel, Stitch, and Reuben went out to catch up, and Gantu led the rest of them into the next room. Intrigued by the weaponry, Skipper followed them, incase he decided to carry one. The door hissed shut behind him, and Gantu started the training.

"These are one of the easiest weapons to use. Right now, the shot is set at minimum, meaning you won't feel much at all. This is the power setting we will use for training. Now, it isn't hard to use; once you have the power set, you check the safety, which can be activated by using your thumb. Once you're sure it's off, put your finger on the trigger. It's set to recognize heat on the trigger, so the laser sight will activate when you do. All that's left is to point and shoot. These things are brand new, so you don't have to worry about running out of power." He set up a few targets, and they spent the next hour working on their accuracy. Even with the laser sight, it was not always completely accurate. After they got the hang of it, Gantu set the targets in motion: first at a crawl, and working up to a sprint. When they finished, Gantu had them all reactivate the safety, and gave them a quick wrap-up.

"Now, when we get inside, you are going to want to pump it up to heavy stun, or even kill for against the robots. If you're aiming for Hamsterviel, make sure it's on plain stun, because we want him alive. Now, we have four hours before we attack. Make sure you're all ready." When he finished, he excused himself, and walked out to his ship. The rest of them walked back to the house, and set their pistols down on the table by the couch, and all sat down, thinking about what had happened. After half an hour, Nani was the first to do anything. She grabbed David's arm.

"Come on; we have a wedding to plan. We can worry about this later." David smiled, and they walked off to Nani's room. Jumba went to his lab to look for weaknesses in 628. Lilo decided to go take a nap. Skipper was left alone in the room, and decided to take a walk by himself down on the beach. He walked along, and was surprised to see that the beach was fairly quiet. He decided to lie down in the sun to think. He closed his eyes, and used one of his new powers: he went inside and explored his mind. He could access any memory he had, and could study it. He was searching through his mind (digging up the past) when he ran into a part that he didn't think had ever been there before. He decided to explore it, but when he tried to, he was unable to get in. He tried for several minutes, before grudgingly giving up. _I wonder what it is_. He thought. Shaking his head, he decided to ignore it for the time being. He stood up and started walking again, and decided to head to the trees around Lilo's house. On his way back, he made sure several times that no one was following him, just to make sure. When he got to the spot they usually hung out at, and saw that Angel, Reuben, and Stitch were still there. Judging by the topic, they were done discussing what had happened since Reuben left. Skipper decided that he wasn't going to intrude on anything, and walked up to the trio. They all said hello, and Reuben motioned him over to sit next to him. As he did, they continued the conversation.

"All I'm saying is that it would be cool to stay here and start a sandwich shop." Reuben continued.

Angel shook her head. "Gantu needs you on the ship. Besides, you'd get bored down here. Nothing interesting ever happens."

Stitch broke out laughing. "Yeah, nothing happen in past day that changed much."

Angel smiled. "Ok, so lately things have picked up, but usually it's pretty quiet around here. You probably have more fun up in space."

Reuben shook his head. "I bake the same sandwiches day in and day out for the same people every day. I'm getting tired of it. I want some change in my life."

"Well, have you talked to Gantu?" Skipper asked.

"Not yet. The poor guy thinks I'm completely content. Besides, he's been talking about retiring soon. He got some great pay in the last few years, and I think deep down he misses this place."

"Where would he live if he came back?" Angel asked. "There aren't many places for him to live."

"He still has his old ship somewhere. He says he would live in there again." Reuben replied. They spent the remainder of their time talking about whatever came to mind. Skipper's eyes kept wandering onto Angel, and each time he caught himself moments later, and looked away before she saw him. They finally had to get up and go to dinner, where they saw everyone else who was going to participate in the attack on Hamsterviel. The dinner was scrumptious, but it was eaten in silence, all too concerned with what was to happen in the next hour to do much more then just keep shoveling the food into their mouths. When they finished, everyone helped out doing the dishes, and then there was nothing to do but wait. They had half an hour before they had to go, so they sat around, most of them fiddling with their plasma pistols. Once the sun was completely gone over the horizon, Skipper stood up.

"It's time." He said. Everyone stood up, and they went off towards the hideout of Hamsterviel. Admittedly, they thought the trip would take longer; they were there in five minutes. When they were about 100 feet off, Skipper stopped them. "Remember, Stitch, Angel and I will go in the back, the rest of you in the front. Safeties off, shoot to kill, unless it's Hamsterviel, in which case switch to stun. Any last minute questions?" Everyone shook their heads, and they split up, each with a communicator. Skipper, Angel, and Stitch headed for the back door. When they reached it, he hailed the other communicator. "All right, we're in position. Let's go." They paused for a minute, and heard the alarm go off inside. Nodding to Stitch, he stepped aside as Stitch smashed through the door. They were in.

They moved quickly through the halls, pausing as they saw guard bots, which was as they expected. They got to the control room with no issue, and found that the door was sealed shut, and couldn't be budged even by their combined efforts. Climbing the wall to the control panel, Stitch looked at it.

"It need password. I crack it, you keep me covered." Stitch said, and then got to work. Skipper and Angel stood side-by-side, standing guard. Sure enough, moments after Stitch started, the guard bots started coming down the hall. Using his plasma pistol, Skipper started gunning them down, while Angel covered the other hallway with her karate skills. When she was about to be overwhelmed, Skipper turned around and gunned a few down. By the time Stitch cracked the password, there were twenty or thirty bots on the floor, decimated. They jumped through the door, and waited to move away from it until it hissed shut a locked again. Stitch jumped onto the computer, and started hacking into it, trying to shut off the security. Skipper looked around the room, and saw nothing of interest.

Stitch jumped into the air. "Got it." When Skipper glanced at the security camera in the room, he saw the red light on front had gone out. Taking out the communicator, he activated it.

"Team A, Team B successful. Meet at the rendezvous point in five minutes." He said, as Angel peeked out the door to see if the coast was clear.

Reuben answered from the other end. "We'll be there soon." They moved quickly to the staircase, and were awed by how quiet the building was without the noise of the security systems being active.

**Team A**** (About ten minutes ago)**

"All right, we're in position. Let's go." Came Skipper's voice from the communicator. Reuben, who was hanging onto it, gave Gantu the signal, and he shoved the door open. They saw no one on the other side. He took a step in, and immediately the alarm went off. All of them drew their plasma pistols, and started down the hallway. They got to the first level staircase, and were confronted with bots all over the large staircase. As the bots started firing, everyone jumped behind some piece of cover, and started shooting. As they started shooting back, Nani was surprised to see that Reuben was just hiding there.

"Reuben, what are you doing? You should be shooting back at them, not hiding. I thought you were as powerful as Stitch?" She yelled at him, while shooting down the bots.

Reuben shook his head. "That may be true, but it also states that I am a lazy coward. I may have dumped the lazy, but I'm still a coward, so leave me alone." Nani sighed, and soon the bots started turning around and heading back to the second floor. Nani shot Gantu a questioning look, and he gave her a reply.

"It must be the others. They've probably started breaking into the security room, and the bots are going to stop them." They continued slowly, shooting any bots they saw along the way. They were double-checking the schematics, when the communicator rang.

"Team A, Team B successful. Meet at rendezvous point in five minutes." Came Skipper's voice.

"We'll be there soon." Reuben said. Finding the staircase on the map, they headed towards it, and were there a minute later. They met the others at the bottom of the stairs. Stitch looked concerned.

"We have not met lot of trouble yet. He planning something." He said. Angel nodded in agreement.

"Stitch is right. Nothing big has happened yet. He is planning something. We have to be careful." She said. Gantu voiced his agreement, and they started up carefully. They reached the door fairly quickly, and found it locked. Looking at the schematics, Jumba spoke.

"Is reinforced door. You is needing to execute air duct plan." He said. Stitch climbed up to the ceiling and broke through the air duct cover. As he crawled out of sight, Jumba lifted Angel, and she followed him in. Reuben tossed his communicator up to her, and she disappeared from sight. Just as she disappeared from view, Hamsterviel's voice echoed through the halls.

"So, you think you can outsmart the infamous Dr. Hamsterviel! Well, you can't get through the door, and I'm not coming out. Even if you do manage to pull enough brain mass together to get the door open, I have protection that you pesky earth people and fish face can't beat! Ha, try and get in!" Just as it had started, the voice stopped. David turned around to Nani.

"He's pretty full of himself, isn't he?" He asked. Everyone burst out laughing. When they had finished, they reset their plasma pistols to a lower setting, and waited for the door. Suddenly, the communicator buzzed, and Skipper answered it.

Angel spoke from the other end. "All right, we're almost to the room. He doesn't have anyone else with him. He might be bluffing, but there is a door on the other side of the room that might lead somewhere. What do you want us to do?"

Skipper thought a moment. "Continue with the plan. Get the door open, and let us in. We'll take care of Hamsterviel and his 'protection'." They heard a voice yelling on the other side, and suddenly the door in front of them opened, to reveal Stitch, Angel, and Dr. Jacque Van Hamsterviel, who was smiling despite his predicament.

"You think you are so smart? Well, I myself got into a little genetic engineering. Let me present to you JVH Experiment 001: Smasher!" The door behind him started to open.

"He is even stronger then 626. I'm sure you will find him a better opponent then you. Smasher, attack!" The doors finished opening, and the new experiment came hurdling out.

Well, there's chapter 8. I hope you enjoy it. Please review if you have the chance. I have the story moving more quickly so I can add more to the story later on.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, with summer coming up, and with me having very little to do other then work every now and then, I can really start pumping these chapters out. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own only this story, my ideas, and my original character. I do not own Lilo and Stitch. 

Chapter 9

They all got a good look at the creature, and were all horrified, even Stitch. The 'experiment' was horrid; it was about the same proportions as Cannonball, but looked like something out of a nightmare. It had bones sticking out all over it, and the bones were black. It was covered in brown fur, and had three eyes. It had no ears that they could see, and it had six arms. Around the bones, they could see that it was actually quite muscular. It stood on both legs, and was horribly ugly. The thing growled at them, looking quite angrily at them. Stitch, Angel, Skipper, and Lilo got in front of everyone else.

"You see, I made him from scratch. Not the best, but he has the powers mixed form 626 and Leroy. I tried to edit his physical form, and as you see, it didn't work too well. However, he is heavily resistant to attacks, and has regenerative abilities. He can also climb walls. I believe that you will find him a worthy opponent.

Smasher looked them over, as if surveying them. Everyone in the room was completely still and silent, each side studying the other. Then, without warning, the creature charged them.

Stitch met it head on, and was thrown against the wall by the force. He slid down it, groaning. When it came at them again, Skipper and Angel started tag teaming, using karate against it, while Lilo used her telekinesis to boost the power of their hits. However, it did very little, as it first threw Skipper against the wall, and then had its' foot connect with Angel's stomach, sending her stumbling back. It paused, looking slightly tired, and then charged again. All four of them, all panting from being hit, started railing of it with all their might. It stumbled back a step or two, but otherwise seemed unharmed. Hamsterviel laughed.

"You cannot beat this creation. He is more powerful then Leroy! He may not have good looks, but he is far stronger then all of you! Not even at your strongest can you beat him!" As he continued ranting about Smasher, and Angel, Stitch, Lilo, and Skipper continued to pound on it, Nani started a whispered conversation with Jumba.

"How can we beat that thing if we can't hurt it? It's practically invincible!" She said.

Jumba's face turned to worry. "I know, which is why I is being afraid. See, I said that 628 would affect morals and such of little boy and little girl, and if anything bad happens to 626 or 624, they may lose control, and let their evil half take over. Is quite worrisome."

Nani looked horrified. "You mean, Lilo could turn evil? Can we stop it?"

Jumba shook his head. "This new experiment is too powerful to stop by using our experiments. I believe that the only way we is preventing such thing from occurring is to leave, but no one would be listening to such a plan. Not even 624 at this point." Nani looked at Lilo, and grew afraid.

"Jumba, there must be something."

Jumba shook his head. "The only thing you is able to be doing is to pray for them. Is only chance they have at moment."

As the five experiments continued their 'duel', the Smasher seemed to be tiring very little, while the other four were starting to tire greatly; even now their blows were getting softer, and their movements slower. Up until that time, Smasher had been defending itself. But, with a sudden, violent motion, it tore out one of its' own bones: and drove it straight into Stitch's stomach. Even as Stitch stumbled back, and Lilo screamed and ran to him, the bone was already being regenerated.

Stitch knew he was dying by the pain and the amount of blood he could feel rushing out of the wound. He saw Lilo standing over him, crying and screaming at him to hold on. He felt himself grow weaker and weaker, and knew he was almost dead. On the sidelines, everyone but Hamsterviel looked on in horror at what had just transpired. Lilo felt overwhelmed with grief, but it was quickly replaced by something else: total hatred. Summoning power that she never knew she had, she poured it on the wound Stitch had; and it stopped bleeding. Stitch was unconscious, but his breathing returned to normal. She then turned her anger at Hamsterviel's experiment. Jumba, upon seeing what she had just done, immediately ran out the door and hid, with Reuben following suit. Angel and Skipper, who had continued to battle the beast, saw it also, and noticed that Lilo was now almost radiating with power.

Lilo advanced on the creature, and it turned at swung at her. Before it could hit, it was stopped in midair by a force field she had conjured with her mind. She then turned the power, and surrounded the hand, and crushed it with one swift rush of power. The hand was completely destroyed, but the creature looked unimpressed, as a new hand started growing immediately. Angel and Skipper started backing up slowly, making sure to keep out of her way. Smasher lunged at her, this time to be caught entirely in the force field, and she slowly started crushing it.

"I can't believe you thought that you could get away with hurting him. However, thanks to you, I now have unlimited power. So, I'll be nice to you." With another large surge of power, she crushed the experiment into nothingness. Hamsterviel looked on in horror, and before Lilo could turn on him, he hid around the corner in the room that his experiment had come from. Those still in the room watched as Lilo grew brighter, and the power radiating around her grew. Nani tried to calm her down.

"It's ok Lilo. It's all over. Come on, let's go home."

"No." Lilo said. Except, when she said it, it wasn't the voice they new. It was higher pitched, and held more menace. "With my new power, I can run the galaxy the way I want to. And no one can stop me. However, just to make sure you don't try anything funny, I believe we need to get rid of her power." She pointed her hand at Angel. Angel suddenly went down on the ground, grasping her throat, obviously unable to breath. Skipper realized that Lilo wouldn't stop, and charged her. He ran into her force field. He tried it once more, and the same thing happened. Suddenly, the area of his mind he couldn't reach was opened to him, and he could see nothing but Lilo. He started railing on the force field with all his might.

Nani looked around, and saw Jumba had come back to the door. "Jumba, what are they doing?" She screamed at him.

"They is both evil now. Little girl is trying to stay that way, and little boy is consumed in rage. He will not be stopped until little girl is dead, and he will kill anyone in his way that is trying to stop him." He replied.

"But why Jumba? Why are they doing this?" Nani pleaded.

Jumba sighed. "I is not knowing exactly. I is theorizing that little boy is having feelings for 624, which is what drove him into rage. As for little girl, it is more then likely side effect of 628. Unfortunately, is nothing we can do but wait it out." As they conversed, they watched as Skipper threw himself against the force field over and over with all his might. They could see Lilo was straining from keeping up the protection and killing Angel. Finally, she was unable to do both, and gave up on Angel, to protect herself. However, Skipper would not be denied. Try as she might, she could not keep him out forever, and she knew it. As they continued their battle, Nani ran in and pulled Stitch out, and then went and helped Angel as she stumbled over to the side lines, still trying to regain her breath. When she passed the battle scene, the sight made her more fearful then before: Lilo's eyes were pure white, and yet radiated hatred and evil. Skipper's eyes were pure red, and his moves all about destruction. Nani knew that it would only end when one of them died. Just as she got Angel back, Skipper broke through the force field, and started attacking Lilo.

Lilo managed to keep the hits from doing any real damage, as she used her telekinesis to protect herself from them. She suddenly used it to trap Skipper in a force field bubble, and started crushing him. However, the rage that Skipper was in only heightened, as he started hitting harder and faster, still having no clue what he was doing.

Nani turned to Jumba. "Jumba, can't we stop them? We have to do something." Jumba shook his head.

"Unless we is stopping Lilo, we can do nothing." He said. Angel stood up, still having not completely caught her breath.

"Will my song have any effect on them?" She asked, still rubbing her throat.

Jumba thought for a moment. "On little girl, yes. Little boy is in rage, and will be unable to hear, I believe. Is worth trying while they is distracted with each other, though. 624, I is suggesting that you is being careful, since voice is not at full." Angel nodded, and took a few steps forward. She cleared her throat, and started singing her enchanted song backwards. With Lilo and Skipper completely focused on the other, neither of them tried to stop her. She got through the whole thing, and started going through it again. After she finished this one, it seemed to have an effect; Lilo stopped killing Skipper in the force field, and the power radiating from her lessened.

"You cannot get Lilo back. She is gone, and there is nothing you can do." She said, but they could tell that her voice was layered; it was still mostly the evil voice, but they could hear part of Lilo in it, also. Suddenly, she dropped to the ground, holding her head, and yelling. "No! You can't come back! I'm too powerful!" Skipper, however, was completely unaffected by anything going on, either Lilo's fight within herself, or Angel's song, as he continued to pound and throw himself at the force field he was enclosed in. No one moved as they watched the struggle.

Inside Lilo's head, she was fighting the evil controlling her. "No, I can't hurt them. I'm good, and I won't let you take over."

"I am stronger then you are." Said the evil. "You need me to help you. Besides, that Angel is taking Stitch away from you."

Lilo shook her head. "No, Stitch wants her, and he loves her. I won't come between that. And you can't make me." She felt the evil part beginning to lose, and pushed harder against it. "I love him, and the rest of my ohana, and you cannot make me hurt them."

"No! I am too strong!" It cried out, but this time the voice held desperation. They continued to fight, and the evil became less and less. With one final yell and shove, she felt the evil slip away. She opened her eyes, and saw that she could control herself now. Nani saw her sister return to normal, and was overjoyed. She was about to run to her, when Skipper broke through the force field, still in rage, and charged at Lilo. She saw him just before he hit, and she managed to dive out of the way.

"Jumba, why is he attacking me?" Lilo yelled, and Skipper charged at her again.

"Is because of what evil you did to 624. He is in unstoppable rage." He called, as Lilo continued to dodge Skipper.

Angel called back to Jumba. "He got into this because of me, right?" Jumba yelled back an affirmative. "Then couldn't I stop him by convincing him that I'm ok, and that she's ok also?"

Jumba thought for a moment. "Is possible. Also possible that he will throw you out of way to get to Lilo. Is worth trying, though." He yelled back. Angel turned around, and sought an opportunity to get between them. _I should probably start by talking so he registers that it's me._ She thought. So, taking a deep breath and trying to stay calm, she took a few steps closer to the battle. She noticed that Lilo was finding it harder and harder to dodge Skipper's attacks.

"Skip, it's me, Angel. I'm ok, you can stop attacking her!" Angel called out. Skipper didn't react to her at all. Taking another breath, she stepped closer and yelled at him again. "Skip, I'm ok. Stop attacking Lilo." Still not responding, this time he clipped Lilo, and she was sent flying right behind Angel. Skipper turned, and saw only Lilo, and charged her. Angel deftly through him against the wall.

"Skipper, you need to stop this now. You can't keep doing this. I know you don't want to." She said. However, in Skipper's rage, he saw her as an obstacle. He charged her, and she took a karate stance. He paused mid-stride, and started attacking her with his karate skills. Lilo sat by Stitch, horrified at what she had almost done. The others watched the two experiments fight at speeds that were almost too fast to comprehend. Angel was still trying to talk sense into Skip.

"Skip, stop attacking me! You know me! Come on, snap out of it!" She said. Skipper continued his onslaught, and he finally got past her defenses and scratched her deeply on the arm. She went down with a cry. Skipper stood above her, ready to bring his fists down in her face. "Skip, stop." She said, tears in her eyes. As he was about to strike, she drew her hand across the wound, and wiped the blood across Skipper's face. His face turned to confusion, and he muttered one word:

"Angel?" She nodded. As Skipper's eyes returned to normal, and he brought his arms down to his sides, he remembered what he had just done, and he started to cry. He went down on his knees, his hands over his eyes. "Angel, I'm so sorry." He bawled.  
"I couldn't stop myself. I'm so sorry." She went to him, and started to comfort him. Just as she did, a familiar voice came from all around.

"So, you think you are so powerful, don't you? Well, that is why I have a bomb in here! It is powerful enough to wipe out this building and all you pesky experiments inside! In case you are wondering, I am not here anymore, and all the exits are sealed off." As he continued, they saw what looked like a missile came out of the floor. "I was going to use it to destroy a collection of experiments, but this will do just fine. No, it cannot be disarmed, and I made sure to not put a timer on it. However, even if there were one, you could do nothing to stop it. Aloha! As in, goodbye." Hamsterviel's voice faded, and all eyes turned to the bomb.

Stitch started coming to just as the voice ended, and Lilo cried out with joy. Stitch opened his eyes. "Me feel bad. Like when me reset when catching Kixx." He said. His eyes fell on the bomb. "Oh oh." Angel and Skipper were standing by it.

Angel was scanning it up and down, while Skipper was staring at it. "Jumba, he planned to fire this thing off, right?" He asked.

Jumba replied instantly. "Aye, he did. Why?"

Skipper picked up Angel, and started walking up the wall. "Because, that means that there must be some sort of opening up here to launch it out of. Jumba, I need you to figure out the blast radius on that device as Angel and I search the ceiling here." Jumba ran over to the device and started muttering calculations. Nani told Stitch what had happened, while Lilo sat there, looking devastated, as she was reminded of what she had done. Suddenly, Angel cried out.

"I found it! It's right here!" Skipper took a second look, and called down.

"She's right, it's right above where the bomb is now. Now we need to follow the circuitry back to see how to open this thing." He called down. As they followed the ceiling, Jumba finished his calculating.

"I is estimating blast radius of approximately 200 feet or so. Is not promising for us at moment in time." He said. "Also, Hamsterviel is setting it to be detonated by hand or impact, to make sure it couldn't be destroyed without killing people." They all waited as Angel and Skipper finished tracing the circuitry. They attempted to activate the panel, and found that it was deactivated.

"Stitch, I need you to do some hot wiring, if you're up to it." He called over. Standing up shakily, he started stumbling towards them, only to fall over. Lilo ran up and supported him, and he got to work. Skipper walked over to the bomb, and looked it over. His face turned to worry, and Jumba could tell he was trying to make a difficult decision.

"Little boy, what is wrong?" He asked. Skipper sighed.

"There's only one way to get rid of this thing Jumba without killing a lot of people and experiments." He Skipper said. Angel, who was within earshot, picked up the meaning of his words.

"You can't! You can't do such a thing!" She yelled at him. As she spoke, the doors above the bomb opened to reveal starlight.

Skipper shook his head. "After what I almost did, I can't go back with you. I can't live in fear of injuring you." He turned around. "Jumba, I need to activate the rockets on this thing, and get it going." Jumba picked up what he was going to do, but didn't argue. Skipper climbed up on the bomb, and latched onto it with one of his arms latched onto it, right next to the panel with the wiring.

Angel walked ran up below him, as the rockets started up. "Skipper, why?"

Skipper glanced over at Stitch and Lilo, and said four words: "Because I love you." Angel looked at him, and stepped back as the rockets fired. She answered him with four words, that were she thought inaudible; but Skipper heard.

"I love you too." She whispered, tears in her eyes. As the rockets lifted the bomb away, Nani ran over.

"Jumba, what's going on? Why is he going off like that?" She cried out. Lilo and Stitch came over and heard his response.

"Because he is being afraid that evil will come back. And because he loves us." He replied. Far above them, the bomb exploded.

Well, there is chapter 9. I hope to get several reviews about this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed reading this one.


	10. Chapter 10

Well, here is chapter 10. I hope you are enjoying the story so far, and continue to read it.

Disclaimer: I own this story, my ideas, and my original character. I do not own Lilo and Stitch, because I would be rich and famous if I did, as I would make more episodes.

Chapter 10

After being in the dim light of the abandoned base for so long, the light from the explosion was blinding. Everyone present had to shield their eyes from it. The sound of the explosion roared and echoed over and over through the still night air. When the light was gone, they removed their hands, only to see almost nothing through the temporary blindness. As their vision slowly returned, they sat there, stunned by what had just taken place. Lilo and Angel both broke into tears, and Stitch held both of them close to him. Nani, David, and Jumba could say nothing. They sat there for almost an hour, before Stitch finally spoke.

"Let's go home. We are done here." He said. Jumba nodded, and they started to head home. Stitch carried Lilo and Angel, while David supported Nani. However, when they reached the exit, Jumba noticed something was missing.

"Is anybody knowing where 625 is? I is not seeing him anywhere." He remarked. Stitch and David looked around, and saw that he was right. They both shook their heads, and Jumba grew worried. "Maybe he is being back at house." He said to himself. They continued to head back, and got there in very little time. When they arrived, David took Nani straight to her room, and closed the door. Gantu went back to his ship to get some rest, and Stitch carried a weeping Angel and a now sleeping Lilo up the elevator and put them both down.

"Stitch, can you leave me alone for awhile?" Angel asked through her tears. Stitch looked slightly stunned, but agreed, and went back down to talk with Jumba, who he found staring at a note on the kitchen table.

"626, I is knowing where 625 is being." He said. He then read the note to Stitch:

"Dear Annoying Earthlings; if you are reading this, then you have outwitted me for only a short time. In case you haven't noticed, I have experiment 625, and plan on using him for the model of a new experiment. You will not be able to find me or trace me until I make my next move. The new version will of course be labeled JVH Experiment 002. Since I know your brains are too tiny to figure it out, JVH stands for Jacque Van Hamsterviel; meaning the entire series is to be named after me. If I ever see you again, I will kill you, and call you many nasty names! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Jumba turned to Stitch, his face laden with concern, but Stitch beat him to the response.

"He has Reuben? But, how we find him? We have to, but where we start?" Stitch exclaimed. Jumba shook his head.

"We is figuring it out in morning, 626. We is too tired to figure it out now, and we need others to help us. Go to sleep, wake up late, you is needing it most of all. Please to be making sure that Lilo is being ok. I is sure she is very afraid at what took place tonight." He replied. Stitch's ears drooped, and he nodded his head slowly. Seeing they were in agreement, Jumba continued. "Also in morning, I is going to berate Pleakly for being more of coward then 625 in not coming on attack." He sighed heavily. "Be having good night 626." He walked out, down to his room, and closed the door behind him.

Stitch went back up the elevator, and saw that Angel was now asleep. Using his night vision, he saw that she and Lilo both looked somewhat peaceful at the moment. Still using his night vision, he inspected the place where Shifter's bone had gone through him, and saw that Lilo had indeed saved his life and completely healed him. However, he grimaced as he realized that the price of the healing was her innocence and good nature. He felt tears well up in his eyes, and brushed them away. He deactivated the elevator, and took an extra blanket and laid down on top of it, so he would wake up if Lilo or Angel woke up. As he laid down, he realized how truly tired and weak he felt, and he was asleep in a matter of moments.

**The Next Morning**** (7:00)**

Jumba woke up to what sounded like a cat being tortured. It took him a moment to realize Pleakly was singing Heartbreak Hotel while he dusted the hallway pictures. Realizing that he wasn't going to get back to sleep, he got up, and checked around the rooms. He saw that Nani and David were both asleep, but when he tried to take the elevator, he found it deactivated. Knowing that Lilo, Stitch, or Angel had done it for a reason, he continued past it to the kitchen. He poured himself a large bowl of cereal, drowned it in milk and sugar, he started eating. As he finished, Nani and David walked into the room. The looks on their faces said that they too had been woken up by Pleakly, and were quite annoyed with him. Putting his bowl in the sink, he started up the coffee machine, a habit he had picked up a few months ago from Stitch. As he waited for it to start up, he saw that David and Nani's minds were still on the night before. Thinking quickly of a way to change the subject, he decided upon one they would be completely focused on for most of the day.

"So, how is planning for big wedding ceremony going? I hear you is already choosing place for honeymooning." He said, trying to sound cheerful. David caught what he was trying to do, and kept it up.

"Actually, Nani and I were going to spend the day planning it all out. Right Nani?" He said.

Nani nodded slowly, and they could see her face already beginning to brighten. "Yeah, we were going to order food for lunch and dinner so we didn't have to take a large break for cooking. Of course, we are planning our outfits separately, so we're both surprised the day we get married. We are also going to plan on a day." She said. The coffee machine dinged, and Jumba poured the three of them a large cup of coffee. Nani, who rarely drank coffee, accepted it gratefully, and down almost half of it in a few seconds. Jumba and David drank it at a more leisurely pace. When they had all finished their coffee, Nani took David to her room, and they started planning, while Jumba sat down and started reading the paper. Pleakly, who was still singing in various rooms as he cleaned them, took no notice of any of them. As Jumba finished the front page, Stitch wandered into the room with a plasma pistol in his hand.

"Please Jumba? It would do everyone a big favor if I did." He said. Jumba was confused for a moment, and then caught his meaning.

"You is not allowed to shoot Pleakly. Although you would probably receive holiday in honor, we is losing valuable cleaning slave. So, if you is wanting him quiet, just be growling at him again. He will run away for awhile." Jumba replied. As he went back to his paper, Stitch went into the kitchen, and returned some time later with a completely full coffee pot. He sat down by Jumba, and started drinking it, while reading the comics.

Around eight, Lilo and Angel came down together, both looking sullen. Stitch drained the rest of his coffee, set it on the table, and got up to say good morning, but they brushed right past him and sat on the couch. Stitch felt sorry for them, especially Lilo. He could think of nothing to cheer them up, until he remembered the letter from Hamsterviel.

"Hey Lilo: you want another chance at Hamsterviel?" He asked. Lilo looked up and nodded her head emphatically. Angel, too, nodded in agreement. As Stitch read the night to them from the night before, their faces turned to fear. When he finished, Lilo was the first to speak.

"You mean, he has Reuben? But how, weren't we all in the room together? How could he?" She said. Jumba sighed and put the paper down.

"625 ran and hid, following programming of being coward. When we was busy with Smasher, he probably slipped out, and captured 625 while he was not looking." Jumba explained. Angel spoke out.

"All right, but we can't find him! We don't even have a clue how he got away!" She said. Jumba nodded.

"No, we is not knowing for sure, but Galactic Federation has been watching planet, and would have told us if he had left. Meaning, Hamsterviel is probably still on island, or close by." He said. They were all silent, until Lilo suggested an idea.

"Why don't we get Cobra and Gantu on it? I mean, everyone here is far too tired from yesterday to go searching and fighting. Those two will be able to cover each other's backs while they search, and they can cover it faster and more efficiently then we can." She said. Stitch nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good to me." He said. Angel and Jumba both agreed, and Stitch ran off to get Gantu. When he got to Gantu's ship, Gantu was coming down the steps, looking like he had just gotten up. Explaining what had happened and what they planned to do, Gantu agreed to the plan, as long as he could eat first. Stitch agreed, and then ran off to find Cobra. He was about a hundred feet out, when he realized he had no clue where to even start looking for him. After a moment of pondering, he decided to go back to the house and call him from there.

When he arrived, he saw that everyone was pretty much in the same position that they had been in when he had left. "Lilo," he called, "Where is Cobra's number?" She thought for a moment.

"It should be in the drawer right under the phone." She replied. Stitch thanked her, and went into the kitchen and looked in the drawer. Sure enough, there was Cobra's card, the same one he had given Lilo what he was threatening to take her away from Nani. Dialing the number, he waited as the phone rang. On the third ring, Cobra answered, and Stitch explained the situation, starting with what had happened the night before, and going up through the plan. Cobra silent for a moment, and then answered.

"I'll meet Gantu there. We'll probably be out most of the morning, so you should find something to keep you busy for the day. Make sure you keep Lilo from dwelling on what had happened yesterday. I really wish that you had told me before going on that so I could go along and keep you all covered. But, what's done is done, so let's just forget about it. I'll be there in ten minutes. Make sure that Gantu is ready." When he finished, Stitch said goodbye, hung up the phone, and returned to Lilo and Angel.

"He says that he and Gantu be gone most of morning, and not to worry about them." Lilo looked crestfallen, and Stitch decided he needed to start keeping her mind occupied. "Hey Lilo, how about you, Angel, and me go down by beach?" He asked. Lilo's face brightened a little, and she and Angel both agreed. After getting permission from Nani, they raced down to the shore. Jumba sat around until Cobra came and picked up Gantu; they left immediately to start searching. After they were gone, he returned to his ship to continue working on something for Lilo.

Down on the beach, Lilo and Angel jumped into the ocean and started swimming. Stitch, of course, sank in water and stayed on the shoreline. When Lilo remembered this, she swam to Angel and they talked for a brief moment. When they finished, they swam back to Stitch, and started dragging him towards the water. Stitch realized what they were doing, and started to fight them. However, Lilo' explanation made him stop.

"Angel and I decided that I should use my telekinesis on you so that gravity in water effects you just like everyone else. So, here is your first swim lesson: staying afloat." She said, as the two of them pushed Stitch into the water. At first he sank to the bottom (a whole four feet), and realized that he could swim and not be dragged down. Moments later, his head cleared the surface of the water. He glared at Angel and Lilo, but found it difficult to keep from smiling. Suddenly, he burst out laughing, overjoyed that he could swim like Lilo could. Soon, all three of them were swimming in deeper water. Stitch felt like he was free, free to do whatever he wanted. He was enjoying himself so much, that he practically ran away from Lilo and Angel when they had to leave three hours later for lunch. However, after his stomach rumbled, and he saw Lilo was starting to have difficulty keeping her power up, he resigned and they all went back to shore. However, before they could leave, they ran into Cobra and Gantu.

"Gantu, Cobra, what are you doing here?" Lilo asked.

"We are searching the island for Hamsterviel. We have covered about a third of this island, and were starting to wonder if he might be underwater somewhere." He replied. Seeing the look of joy on Lilo's face turn to sadness as her mind was brought back to yesterday, he quickly changed the subject. "So, did you enjoy your time on the beach? I noticed Stitch was swimming out there." Lilo smiled.  
"Yeah, I was helping to keep him afloat. He really enjoyed it, but we have to go back for lunch." Lilo said. She wanted to keep talking, but Gantu said they had to go. They all said goodbye, and they continued heading for Lilo's house. When they arrived, they saw the pizza delivery person driving away. Smiling at each other, they ran inside, where Nani was opening up six pizzas. Lilo grabbed a few slices of cheese, while Stitch went for the sausage, and Angel went for the pepperoni. Nani grabbed herself some cheese, and grabbed a few pepperoni slices for David. Jumba took an entire pizza, nothing on it, out to the ship and continued his work. Pleakly finished up the cheese pizza, and he went off so he could keep reading his gossip magazines. Lilo, Angel, and Stitch decided to hang out in her room and hang out. Stitch went downstairs and came back moments later with three cans of soda.

They finished eating in no time, and didn't know what to do. However, they were all tired from the day before; Lilo and Angel most of all. After about an hour of talk, they were sound asleep on the beds in Lilo's room. Not wanting to disturb them, Stitch decided to go out to Jumba's ship and see what he was doing. When he got there, he saw Jumba working on what looked like a headband.

"Jumba, what that?" Stitch asked. Jumba dropped it in surprise.

"626, not to be scaring like that, is not good for functions of heart. Now, what is you wanting?" He said, completely surprised. Stitch repeated the question. Jumba picked up the headband from the floor. "Bigger girl is requesting ability for Lilo to go out to stores and such looking normal. So, I is inventing holographic headband."

Stitch looked confused. "I thought that was already invented."

Jumba nodded. "Yes, but this is needing to match any and all movements of little girl when on, so is quite complicated to be making. But, that is not for you to be worrying about. Go out and have fun; let evil genius sit around and do work." He replied. Turning back to his work, he continued futzing with it. Stitch watched for a minute, before going back to Lilo's room. As he expected, Lilo and Angel were still sleeping. Laying down on the floor, he realized how tired the night before had made him. He tried to keep his eyes open, but he eventually lost and fell asleep.

**7:00PM**** (That night)**

Stitch woke up, and saw the time. Glancing at the other two beds, he noticed that Lilo and Angel were both awake and gone. Taking the elevator down, he walked to the kitchen, and saw that the others hadn't eaten yet. Walking into the next room, he saw that Lilo and Angel were playing a game of chess. By the looks of it, they had just started. As he came into the room, they saw him.

"Hey Stitch." Lilo said. "Angel and I just need to play this tiebreaker and then we can do something. We actually haven't eaten yet, but there's pizza in the fridge we can have after the game." Stitch decided to sit down and watch them. They battled back and forth for almost half an hour, before Angel finally managed to checkmate Lilo. They shook hands over the game, and they went off to reheat the pizza. Nani and David came into the room, the aroma of the pizza having traveled around the house.

They all waited around while it reheated, and Lilo decided to start up some conversation. "Hey Nani, how's the planning going for your wedding?" She asked. Nani smiled.

"We're getting married in two weeks. We have everything planned, except for a honeymoon spot, which we are going to spend some time figuring out. Right David?" Nani said.

David nodded. "We haven't quite agreed on that part yet. I want to go to stay in the states and go to Florida or something like it. Nani wants to go to out of the country. We are going to figure it out, though." He replied. The timer on the oven went off, and they got the pizza out. They sat down and ate it. After everyone finished their pizza, Nani dug some ice cream out of the freezer. After dishing it out, they all sat around, talking about Nani and David's plans for the wedding.

Suddenly, the front door slammed open.


	11. Chapter 11

Well, chapter 11 is here. With all the time I have, I am really pumping these chapters out. Please review my story and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I own this story, my ideas, and my original character. I do not own Lilo and Stitch. If I did, I would finish up the episodes and be rich.

Chapter 11

As the front door hit the floor with a loud bang, everyone in the kitchen jumped. No one moved, all too afraid that it was Hamsterviel. After a minute of waiting, they still saw no one. Timidly, Angle jumped off her chair and peeked around the corner, trying to see what it was. Everyone stared at her, and nothing happened for a moment. Stitch noticed her face was turning pale, and she suddenly cried out and ran around the corner. The others followed swiftly, ice cream forgotten. When they rounded the corner, they saw Angel cradling the head of something on the floor. When they looked closer, they saw who it actually was:

Skipper.

They were completely stunned, the memory of what had happened the night before rushing back to them. Angel sat there crying. Jumba was the first one to move. "624, please to be taking him to ship for analysis." He said. Angel slowly picked him up, and walked out the door and up to the space ship. Jumba turned to the others. "626 and Lilo, please to be coming with me. Rest of you, please to be staying here for news." Lilo and Stitch ran past him towards the ship, while Nani, David, and Pleakly sat down on the couch. Jumba walked out the door and down the stairs, pausing a moment to make sure no one else was going to follow him, then ran to his ship. When he got there, he saw Skipper lying on the medical bed, with Angel, Lilo, and Stitch standing around him. Activating his computer, he started scanning Skipper's body, from brain waves to bones. The scans took twenty minutes to complete and download, during which everyone sat there in stunned silence.

The computer beeped, signaling the download and scans were complete. Jumba pulled them up on the plasma screen, and started rolling through while explaining what they meant to the three experiments.

"All right, is quite interesting. Here we have x-rays, showing broken bones in right arm and leg, and fractures in skull. Here, we see…" Lilo interrupted him.

"But, how could his bones be broken? Stitch has taken huge falls before and come through ok." She exclaimed. Jumba nodded.

"Yes, but little boy is still being part human, meaning that bones is more fragile then 626's. Is actually lucky that more is not being broken. Anyway, according to this, brain activity is normal for someone unconscious and in such condition. Also, is having burns on back, but is only second degree. He can recover from all of this given time. Burns are easy to repair, and bones can be refused using medical tools, but is still taking time to repair fully. I say, after we finish, he will should not be doing much activity for two or three days, and not much strenuous activity for two to four weeks." As he finished, Skipper moaned and started to stir. As he continued coming to, the others crowded around him. His eyes finally opened, and he saw everyone standing around him.

"So, it worked out after all." He said weakly. Angel laughed, cried, and gave him a gentle hug all at the same time. Lilo and Stitch stood there, waiting for a chance. However, when Angel let go, Stitch asked the question that was on everyone's mind:

"But, the explosion, the bomb: what happened?" He asked.

_Flashback_

As the bomb started taking off, Skipper's ears caught Angel's words: "I love you too." As the bomb left the building, he nearly lost his grip as his heart fluttered. _I have to destroy this, but, what about Angel_? He thought. His heart was torn between getting rid of the evil in him, and being there for Angel. Climbing up to the top, he raised his fist, ready to strike it, releasing the impact sensor and blowing the bomb. However, as he thought of Angel's face, covered in tears, telling him that she loved him, he couldn't do it. He took a moment to think of what to do, when he realized he still had his plasma pistol with him. Using all his might, he forced the nose closed, and forced the pistol around the tip of the bomb. Pulling the trigger, the pistol immediately started overloading. Knowing he had almost no time, he let go. Turning himself belly down, he started to fall just as the pistol exploded, releasing the impact sensor and blowing the bomb. The explosion was almost deafening, and he felt pain arch through his back, as the tip of the bomb's damage radius caught him. The pain caused him to lose focus, and he didn't know where he was. The next thing he knew, he was about two miles from Lilo's house, burning with pain, but determined to get to Angel. He crawled for hours, before finally making it to the house. Using the last of his strength before going unconscious, he used his fist to bash the door in, and then he fainted.

_End Flashback_

Skipper related the entire story to them, but left out the parts about Angel, wanting to tell her when they were alone. When he finished, the entire room was silent as a grave. Jumba whistled.

"Is very ingenious thing to do. You is lucky that you is surviving, but at price of needing to sit down for weeks to not strain self with injuries." He said.

"I can't believe you did that. We all thought you had died in the explosion." Lilo said. It was clear that they wanted to continue, but Jumba stopped them.

"Sorry Lilo, but 626 and I is needing to operate on him soon as possible so he can start recovering. Is that being ok with you?" He asked. Skipper nodded.

"Yeah, the sooner I'm better, the sooner I can get back at Hamsterviel. How long is this going to take? He replied.

Jumba shrugged. "I cannot say for sure, but probably no more then three or four hours. However, drugs are knocking you out until morning."

Skipper glanced at Angel, and saw the look on her face. "Jumba, can I have a minute with Angel before we start? Alone?"

Jumba looked back and forth between them, before agreeing and ushering Lilo and Stitch out. "Lilo, probably better you is going to bed now. You can see him in morning." Lilo nodded, and started back towards the house. Jumba stopped her at the base of the ramp. "Tell everyone inside good news." Lilo smiled, and sprinted off towards the house.

Inside the medical bay, Skipper looked at Angel. Motioning to the chair next to the bed, he asked, "Do you want to sit?" Angel moved and sat down. Skipper looked into her eyes while he talked. "Angel, the only reason I changed my mind, was because of what you said to me just as I was taking off. I need to know: Were you telling the truth?"

Angel was at a loss for words. She had been sure that no one had heard her, and yet Skipper had caught her words just as he had left, clinging to a bomb. She knew that she couldn't look at him again if she lied, so she looked him straight back in the eyes and responded with the truth: "Yes". Skipper saw the truth of her statement, and smiled.

"Thank you Angel." He said. "Now, I am going to need your help while I recover, if you don't mind running around and carrying me around every now and then. Because I am…" He was stopped mid-sentence by Angel pulling him close, and kissing him on the lips. The feeling of their lips connecting sent Skipper's heart soaring. He was completely stunned, and couldn't move for several seconds. However, he quickly recovered, and put his arms around her. He pulled her closer, ignoring the pain that shot through his arm. Angel had kissed Stitch a lot, but she had never felt this much love and emotion flow through it. She slid her arms around his neck, and held him tightly. After almost five minutes, they finally parted. Skipper stared at her, completely at a loss for words. She was about to pull them back together when Jumba knocked on the door.

"Please to be hurrying. We is needing to get show on road." He called through it. Angel glanced over at the door, and called out to Jumba.

"He's ready." As the door hissed open, Skipper and Angel removed their arms from each other. Jumba started getting his tools together, while Stitch stood by the door, looking between Skipper and Angel, trying to figure out what had gone on between them. After a moment, he decided that he could always ask Angel later. He walked over and stood by the table that Jumba was placing the tools on. Angel said goodnight, but just before she walked out the door, she changed her mind, and laid on the other med bed. Jumba and Stitch glanced at each other, but neither of them cared. Jumba walked over to Skipper, and pushed the needle into his neck. Skipper felt the drugs flow into his system, and was out like a light in under a minute.

Jumba and Stitch spent the next three hours working on him. The first thing they did was fix the burns on his back. After forty minutes of work, his back looked like it had before, although it would be sensitive for a bit. They carefully flipped him back over, and started working on his bones with an instrument Stitch had never seen. Shooting a curious look at Jumba, Jumba fidgeted a little.

"Is not mattering where I is getting it at moment." He said. Slowly, running back and forth over the areas where the bones were broken. It took quite a while, but the scans showed that the bones were defiantly in one piece. When they finished with the bones, they spent the last twenty minutes cleaning the dried blood off of him that had accumulated from the wounds that the explosion and fall had caused. Finally, all that was left was to clean the tools and put them away.

It was around midnight, so Jumba went back to the house, and fell down on his bunk completely exhausted, and fell asleep immediately. Stitch sat down by Angel, who had fallen asleep right after they started working. He contemplated what to do, and decided to leave Angel there for the night. He walked to the house, and rode the elevator up to his and Lilo's room. He glanced over at Lilo, and saw that she was sleeping. Judging by the fact that there was a book lying open on her lap, she had tried waiting up for him. Carefully removing the book, he set it on the bookshelf. He then laid her down on her bed, and covered her up. He couldn't help but notice that he was becoming quite attracted to her. Patting her head, he turned around and went over to his bed. Lying down, he tried to keep his eyes open, to think about all that had happened to change his life in the past few days, but could not fight sleep, and was out a minute later.

**The Next Morning**** (5:00)**

Lilo woke up, and looked at her clock. Seeing the time, she tried to go back to sleep, but then remembered what Jumba and Stitch were going to do to Skipper. She sat up, and saw that Stitch was sleeping soundly. That's when she realized that she had her blanket over her, and her book was on the bookshelf. Thinking about it for a moment, she realized Stitch must have covered her and put her book away when he had come back. Tiptoeing to the elevator, she took it down, not wanting to wake anyone up. She made her way to the ship, and was about to go inside when Jumba came out and saw her.

"Ah Lilo, good morning. I is just finished checking up on little boy. It appears that repairs were successful, and he should be up in two hours or so." He said. Lilo nodded.

"Can I see him?" She asked. Jumba shook his head.

"Cannot be seeing him. We is not wanting to wake him up too early. He is needing all rest he can get. I was about to be having breakfast. Is you wanting to come?"

Lilo glanced up towards the ship, and nodded her head. They walked back to the house together, and Jumba started making bacon. Lilo sat there, waiting for him to finish, when she decided to ask him a question that had been nagging her for a while.

"Jumba, I need your help." She said. Jumba turned to her, and listened as she continued. "Ever since I was changed, I have felt closer to Stitch then ever, and I think I love him. But, I don't know how to tell him, especially since he's going out with Angel."  
Jumba thought for a moment. "I always thought you had feelings for 626, but how to tell him is different story. I think that you need to tell him when you two is away from 624, just in case she is getting mad at you. But 626 does deserve to make choice himself between you and her. But, I would not trust everything I says. Remember, Jumba had wife once, but divorced her three months later." As he finished talking, he turned his attention back to the bacon. Lilo sat there and thought about what he had said. Jumba finished making the bacon, and split it between them, and then dug some waffles out of the fridge and reheated them. Lilo ate the bacon, and then started pouring herself some cereal. Just as she started eating, Nani walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Nani, you're up early." Lilo said. "Is David up yet?"

Nani stared at her. "No, I think that he's too busy snoring to get up at the moment. But if you want, I can go pour a glass of water on his head and ask." She said, sounding quite annoyed. Lilo decided to drop the subject. As Jumba ate his breakfast in two bites, Nani turned to him. "So, how's Skipper doing? Lilo said that you were going to try and help him out." Jumba nodded as he put his dishes in the sink.

"Yes, 626 and I were able to help him. He is waking up in about hour and half, so you can see him then. Although, he will probably feel worse then he did last night." He replied. Nani went outside, and returned a minute later with the paper. After glancing it over, she handed it to Jumba, and went to lay on the couch, still not fully awake.

Lilo decided to grab a book from her room while she waited for Skipper to wake up. Going back up to her room, she crept over to her bookshelf and picked up the book she had been reading last night. She turned and looked at Stitch, who was still sleeping. _He is so cute while he's sleeping. I never really looked at him like this before. And he does look so cool in blue_. She thought. She turned and was about to go back down, when Stitch yawned and started waking up. Lilo decided to wait for him before going down. Stitch opened his eyes, and stood on all fours to stretch out. Seeing Lilo was there, he jumped off the bed.

"Morning Lilo. You see Skipper yet?" He asked. Lilo shook her head.

"Jumba says we can't go see him until after 7, but he assures me that Skipper is ok. Come on, let's go have breakfast." They took the elevator down together, and went into the kitchen. They looked and saw the Jumba was now on the couch reading the paper, and Nani was nowhere to be seen. However, judging by the lack of snoring in her room, Lilo assumed she had gone in there and woken David up. Returning to the kitchen, she got there in time to see Stitch drain an entire pot of coffee and two slices of what looked like coconut cake.

"Stitch! That's not breakfast food, and you know that!" Lilo scolded him, but she found it hard to keep a straight face. Finally, she smiled. "Just be happy Nani didn't see you." Stitch laughed, and they looked at the clock. The still had an hour before they could see Skipper. Lilo wanted to take him outside and tell him how she felt, but she was afraid. _What if he doesn't like as much as I like him? What if he wants Angel instead of me_? She thought. Glancing over at Jumba, she decided that she just had to tell him. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Stitch, let's go take a walk in the trees." She said. Stitch looked at her, slightly surprised, but followed her.

They went to the spot they usually sat in to talk, and she turned to Stitch. "Stitch, I have something to tell you." Stitch was slightly worried, not quite sure if the news was good or bad. "Stitch, ever since we met, I always had feelings for you. Now that I am an experiment, my feelings got stronger. I just want you to know: I love you." She said. Stitch was completely stunned by what she had said. He had always been close to her, even playing with the idea that they could get together, especially after she had changed into an experiment, but he had never thought that she had loved him. He was completely lost for words, and Lilo simply stared at him, waiting patiently for a response. After a minute, Stitch was still unable to say anything. However, when he looked deep down, he saw that he had the same feelings for her.

Turning to her, he tried to talk, but his tongue was completely tied. So, he did the only other thing he could think of to tell her how he felt about her: he wrapped all four of his arms around her, pulled her close, and kissed her on the lips. To say Lilo was surprised was an understatement. She felt the love coming from Stitch in that kiss, and knew the answer. She put her arms around him, and they parted. She looked at him.

"Oh Stitch." She said. Not wanting to say anything else, she pulled him close to her, and kissed him. They put all of their strength into the hug, and they could feel the love pulsing through them. Stitch had kissed Angel many times, but it had never felt like this: this kiss was touching his soul. They pulled each other together as close as they could come, completely lost in that moment.


	12. Chapter 12

I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who has taken the time to review my story. Especially if they have reviewed it more then once. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

Disclaimer: I only own this story, my ideas, and my original character. I do not own Lilo and Stitch.

Chapter 12

Lilo and Stitch spent the rest of the time waiting for Skipper there in the woods: they spent all of it kissing. After an hour, their ears picked up someone coming through the woods, and they parted immediately. It turned out to be Angel. "Hey guys, I was wondering where you were. What are you doing out here?" She said.

Lilo and Stitch glanced at each other nervously. "Um, we were just talking." Lilo said quickly.

"Well, Skipper's awake now. You can go and see him if you want." Angel continued. The three of them started for the ship. They got to the ship, and walked into the med bay. They saw that Nani and David were already there with Jumba. Skipper was awake, but judging by how he looked, he was completely tired out and weak. He was calmly retelling his tale to those who hadn't heard it. However, as Angel noticed, he was again leaving out the part about her. When he had finished, the three of them got closer to the bed he was lying on.

"Hey guys, nice of you to drop by. I would sit up, but I feel like crap, and Jumba says it might break my back open, and it'll bleed like there's no tomorrow." He said, chuckling weakly.

Nani glanced at her watch. "Well, I have to get to work. You guys have a nice day. And take it easy, Skip." She said, as she walked out. David walked out after her.

"I'm going to go hang out at the beach and surf. See you later." He called over his shoulder. Jumba was focused on his computer, and Pleakly was busy cleaning the house, again. So it ended up that only Lilo, Stitch, and Angel were around Skipper and his med bed.

"So, how are you feeling?" Lilo asked.

Skipper laughed. "Well, apart from having a sensitive back, super sensitive bones that could break if I'm not careful, and feeling completely weak and dizzy, I'm fine. How about you guys? How are you all doing?"

"We're all doing fine." Lilo answered. "Stitch and I were hanging out in the forest waiting to be able to see. Angel came and got us, and we came right here. So, what do you get to do today? Sit around and be lazy?"

"Actually, I get to be waited on hand and foot by Angel for the next three or four days. Other then that, I get to rest on a sore back that could break open. But I think I already mentioned that before."

"Little girl, I need you over here." Jumba called. Going over, she saw what looked like a necklace on the desk.

"Jumba, I didn't know you were into jewelry." Lilo said. Jumba chuckled.

"Is for you, actually. I think it is ready to be tested. Is a holographic emitter. Will allow you to go around looking like human, so you can hang around with friends again. However, might not be ready. Is difficult to make one that will keep up with movements and appear natural."

"English, please." Lilo said, a little confused.

"Makes image of you as human and places it over your experiment form. Is difficult, because it cannot predict your movement, so is needing to be very quick in adjusting to movements. Let me activate it and see if it works." Pushing the jewel in the middle of the necklace, an image of Lilo appeared. Adjusting it, he placed it right next to Lilo. "Please to be moving." Jumba said. Lilo moved her arms up and down, and started walking around. At first, the hologram kept up, but it fell behind, and after a minute, the necklace fizzled and shorted out, with the image disappearing instantly. Jumba sighed. "Obviously needs much work. I will fix it, not to worry. It will just be requiring some time." Turning back to the table, Lilo could tell that she could go.

Back at the med bed, Angel and Stitch were looking at each other, not saying a word. After a minute, Angel spoke up. "Stitch, I need to tell you something. Can we go outside for a minute?" Stitch's face turned to confusion, but he agreed, and he and Angel went out the door, just as Lilo was coming back.

"Where are they going?" She asked.

Skipper stared at the now closed door. "So Angel can do some confessing." He replied. Lilo looked at him, completely confused, but soon realized that that was all he was going to say.

Outside the ship, after making sure that no one was around, Angel turned to Stitch. "Stitch, there's something I need to tell you."

Stitch nodded. "I have something I need to tell you, too. But you go first." He replied.

Angel shook her head. "No, you go first."

"No, you first."

They stood there, staring at each other. "I think we should stop going out." They said simultaneously. Angel burst out laughing.

"So, who did you find?" Angel asked through her laughter.

Stitch was also smiling. "Lilo. You?"

Angel looked back at the ship. "Skipper." Stitch nodded.

"We still be friends, right?" Stitch asked. Angel gave him a big hug.

"Best friends, Stitch." She said. Stitch hugged her back, and after a minute, they returned to the ship. They saw Lilo and Skipper, sitting there silently, waiting for them. Angel went straight to Skipper.

"So, you told him?" Skipper whispered. Angel nodded. "How did he take it?"

"He also found someone else he loved. But we're still going to be best friends."

Skipper nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He said. Looking over at Stitch and Lilo, they seemed to be having the same conversation. Skipper looked at them curiously, and then looked back up at Angel. "It's Lilo, isn't it?" He asked.

"How did you know?" Angel asked bewildered.

Skipper looked at them. "By the way they look at each other." They sat there quietly for a moment. "Hey Angel, I would really like it if you would get me something to eat. Anything would do, please." Angel smiled and left the ship. Stitch and Lilo came around the bed.

"Hey Skipper, did Angel tell you about us?" Lilo asked. Skipper nodded. "Stitch told me about you and her. I think that's really cool. You two would look really nice together." She continued. Skipper was about to respond when Jumba interrupted.

"Little girl, is still not working. I will go over to my room with rest of my equipment and work there. You two can be staying as long as you wants. Just make sure little boy is not getting up and about." Jumba said, as he gathered his equipment and walked off the ship. Lilo said goodbye, and then turned back to Skipper.

"You two have been together for so long, how did it take you this long to tell each other your feelings?" Skipper asked.

Lilo sighed. "Well, at first I didn't because we were completely different things: I was human and he was… not human. Also, once he found Angel, I thought he was going to be happy and be with her. That's mainly why I didn't tell him after I became an experiment. Also, I was afraid that he didn't like me back." Lilo explained. Angel walked in as Lilo finished with several strips of bacon and a small pile of pancakes. Putting them on the table next to Skipper, Angel turned back to Lilo.

"I always knew he liked you. Whenever he talked about you, it was always about how kind you were. He would also get this faraway look in his eyes when you were mentioned."

"Hang on, are you telling me that just about everybody but me knew that Stitch liked me?" Lilo interrupted. Skipper and Angel nodded.

"Well, I think you guys should leave for a bit." Angel said. "I have to feed him this by hand, since he can't move without almost killing himself. Come back in thirty minutes or so and we can all do something together." Lilo and Stitch left back for the woods, and, two minutes, later were deep in kissing again.

Back on the ship, Angel had sliced the pancakes and bacon up, and started feeding them to Skipper. Skipper grumbled through the entire thing. "I can eat myself. So what if I bleed a little? I'll survive. Besides, I hate being fed by other people. It makes me feel weak."

Angel smiled. "Oh well. Some people, like me, care too much about you to let you do that to yourself." After the breakfast was over, Angel poured water in his mouth to kill the taste a smell a little. When they finished, they saw that they still had about ten minutes.

"Well, what should we do until they get back?" Skipper asked.

"I have an idea." Angel said. Leaning forward, she put her arms around his neck, careful not to put pressure on his back. Skipper put his arms around Angel and pulled her close, and their lips connected. Skipper ran his hands through the fur on Angel's head, while Angel carefully stroked his. They parted only to come back together a moment later. They kept at it for five minutes, before Angel finally pulled away.

"I can still taste the bacon." She said. They both bursted out with laughter at the comment. "Wait here." She continued. "I'll go find some games or movies or something for us to do." She dashed out the door, leaving Skipper alone. He laid there unmoving for a minute, before his mind started moving.

_Huh, Jumba doesn't want me to move because he thinks I'm weak. I bet I could walk around a bit if I wanted._ He thought. After a few moments to make up his mind, he threw the blanket off, and started trying to stand. He got on both feet, and took two steps, before he collapsed on the ground, groaning with pain. "Maybe Jumba does know what he's talking about." Skipper said out loud. Moaning, he tried to get up, but his arms barely moved, as if mocking him for his failure. Grunting, Skipper resigned himself to wait for Angel, and a big scolding for what he tried to do. Sure enough, when Angle walked in a minute later and saw him on the floor, she dropped the games and ran over to him.

"Are you ok?" She asked, helping him back to the bed.

Skipper nodded. "The only thing I hurt was what was left of my pride."

Angel smacked him lightly across the face. "What the hell do you think you were doing!? What could possess you to do something like that!?" She yelled at him.

Skipper looked away. "I thought I was stronger then Jumba thought, and obviously he does know a thing or two about my new body. As much as I hate to admit it, what I just did was completely idiotic." He said sadly.

Angel smiled at him. "Just don't do it again. The last thing we need is to shove you in a brace so you can't do that kind of stuff." She glanced at the clock on the computer screen. "They should be back soon; it's almost been half an hour. I brought a couple of games and movies over that you enjoy. The games are all for four players, some for teams of two. You should enjoy yourself, even though you can't get up."

Sure enough, two minutes later, Lilo and Stitch walked in. They came by the bed and looked at Angel. "So, what first?" Stitch asked.

Angel pointed at Skipper. "That's up to him to decide, since he's the one stuck in the bed." She replied.

Skipper thought for a moment. "I would like to play a strategy game. Did you bring Axis and Allies?" Angel nodded, walked over to the games, and pulled the one off the top. Stitch moved a table over next to Skipper, and they started to set the game up. "You know what: I'll make it fair." Skipper said with a smile. "You guys can play the Allies, and I'll play as the Axis." After some arguing, shouting, and threatening, it worked out: Angel was playing the US, Stitch was playing Russia, Lilo was playing Britain, and Skipper was playing Germany and Japan.

The game took over three hours, constantly going back and forth for one team or the other. It took Skipper forty minutes to get rid of Lilo, and he spent the next hour finishing off Stitch. He then spent an hour and a half taking out Angel. He won in the end, of course, thanks to his heightened tactical abilities. When they finished, Angel glanced up at the clock, which read 12:00.

"All right, let's go get some lunch. Skipper, I'll make you something and bring it over here. So don't go anywhere." She said. The three of them left, which left Skipper alone. Still feeling tired from all he had been through; he decided to take a quick nap before Angel got back. He was asleep in an instant.

_He saw himself a street. Looking around, he saw everything was destroyed and on fire._

_"Who did this?" He asked out loud._

_"You did." A voice in his head replied. Skipper shook his head._

_"No, I won't do this. I got rid of you. I'm not evil!"_

_The voice laughed. "You are mine! You cannot escape it. Let me show you your first victim." In front of him appeared Angel, dead. She had been attacked with claws and bites, and, looking down, Skipper saw her blood on his hands._

_"NO! I won't do it! I have control, not you!" He cried._

_The voice laughed again. "You cannot fight me forever. And when you are weak and least expecting it, I'll be back, to do what you were meant to do." The voice said. Skipper yelled at the top of his voice._

And woke up.

Back at the house, Angel was getting lunch together, while Lilo and Stitch tried to help Jumba. It turned out that it seemed almost impossible to make the holographic emitter work. They were all conversing, when Skipper's yell rang from the ship. Everyone jumped up, and Angel stopped them.

"Let me go first." She said. Running out of the house and down to the ship as fast as she could, she ran into the med bay to see Skipper lying on the bed, covered in sweat and tears, crying and saying 'no' over and over. She ran to him. "Skip, what's wrong?" She asked.

He turned his tearful face to her. "It's the evil part of me. He says he's going to come back, and destroy everything I love. Starting… starting with… with you!" He stammered, and started crying again. Angel sat by him and pulled him close.

"No, you wouldn't, and you know it. You are too kind and sweet." She said, trying to soothe him.

He shook his head. "But back at the base, what I almost did to you." He said.

"But you didn't. You snapped out of it, and saved me in the process." She replied. It took a few minutes, but she managed to calm him down. He stopped crying, and simply held her close. "Now, I'm going to finish your lunch." Angel said. "After that, I'll give you a nice bath to get rid of that sweat, and I'll get Pleakly to clean the bed. Just stay here, and stay awake." Skipper nodded. They kissed, and she left and finished his lunch. When she got to the kitchen, everyone was curious to know what had happened, but Angel brushed them away. "I'll tell you later. Skipper needs his lunch now. You guys just keep working on those calculations." She finished the lunch in no time, and returned to the ship, where Skipper was lying, still awake, but clearly troubled.

"So, what did you make me today?" Skipper asked.

Angel smiled. "One of Reuben's favorites: the original peanut butter and jelly. I made a few, since you probably have an appetite. I also brought you some Oreo cookies. I know you really enjoy those." Just as with breakfast, she broke everything large up into several pieces, and fed Skipper one piece at a time, which he clearly still hated. When they finished, Angel carried him over to the bathtub.

"Don't do anything yet: I'll take those sheets to the house and be right back." She said. Skipper waited, and she was back two minutes later. She turned the nozzle on to somewhere between warm and hot. She filled it up about halfway, took a soft brush, and started cleaning Skipper. He closed his eyes, careful not to fall asleep, and relished in the sensation, which he greatly enjoyed. Angel was careful not to scrub his back hard at all. When they finished, she carried him over to one of the rooms with a sunroof, and put him down so he could dry in the sun, instead of risking the towel on his back. When he was dry, she carried him to the other med bed, and set him down. She ran and got Lilo and Stitch, and they continued playing games and watching a movie or two for the afternoon and evening. Playing around dinner, no one mentioned to Nani about Skipper yelling, even though it was only Angel who knew the truth besides Skipper. When it was time for bed, Stitch and Lilo set the games and movies in a corner so they were there in the morning.

Angel was about to go lay down, when she saw the troubled look on Skipper's face. "Angel, what if I have the nightmare again?" He asked. "I don't want to wake anyone up."

Angel thought for a moment, and then smiled. Walking over to the bed, she said "Scoot over." Skipper moved to the side of the bed, and Angel laid down next to him. "There." She said. "Now if you do, I can stop you from yelling too loudly." Skipper smiled, and closed his eyes to fall asleep. Angel lay there for almost an hour, making sure that Skipper was ok. She decided that he would be ok, and rolled over next to him. When she put her arm around him, she felt him relax and move closer to her in his sleep. Smiling, she closed her eyes, and was soon fast asleep, too.

Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I've had quite a bit going on lately. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. Please review and tell me what you think of this story.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry I am taking so long to get these chapters out. I have had a ton of stuff to do, and I have stuff to plan for.

Disclaimer: I only own this story, my ideas, and my original character. I don't own Lilo and Stitch.

Chapter 13

Skipper woke up to someone typing on the computer. He also noticed that Angel was lying next to him, her arm around him. Moving his head slightly, he saw out of the corner of his eye that it was Jumba, who was typing while also staring at the plasma screen, He looked at it for a moment, and realized that it was a blueprint of the holographic emitter necklace. From what he could tell, it looked like Jumba was tweaking it, trying to improve it. Out of habit, he slowly tried to get out of the bed, but stopped when pain ran through his body. Groaning, he fell back on the bed, which woke up Angel. After giving Angel a moment to wake up, he rolled over to look at her. They looked into each other's eyes, and were about to kiss, when Jumba interrupted them.

"624, little boy, you is being awake. I need your help in making holo emitter for little girl. I cannot figure out how to get enough power and speed into object small enough not to be easily noticed by everyone. Is quite puzzling, and have been working for days, but am so far unsuccessful." He said. Angel winked at Skipper, got up, and then walked over to Jumba. After she moved, Skipper propped himself up on the bed so he could see the screen. They sat there in silence for half an hour, before Jumba lost his temper and smashed his fist onto his computer. He realized what he had done a moment later; he turned the computer over and opened it up to look at the inside. Angel came next to him and looked in.

"Can you fix it?" She asked. Jumba's face reddened.

"I did not mean to do that. However, that aside, I will need to order some parts for repairs. I will need two or three new processors." He said.

Skipper looked slightly bewildered. "Why can't you just use one?" He asked.

"Computer needs more then one to run in first place. After that, can hold up to four, but three is all I really need." He explained. When he finished, Angel jumped up in the air.

"That's it! I know how to get it to work!" She called out.

"What is your brain storming?" Jumba asked.

"Well, you gave me the idea with your computer needing more then one processor. Why don't you just make more then one object for the holo emitter? Make two or three, and have them either work together or control a separate area of her hologram." She answered. Jumba smiled.

"Of course! Why did I not think of it before? Just make three objects or so to work it. Easiest thing would be combination of rings and necklaces." He said, moving to his portable computer. Typing the password, the screen flickered on. Moving some wires over, the new computer showed up on the plasma. Typing in some calculation, Jumba came up with a solution. "Safest combo would be two necklaces and a ring. However, it would be easier to do reverse combo. Will be up to little girl when she wakes up." Glancing at the clock, which read 7:20, Jumba stood up and stretched. "Is time for to be breaking fast." After he walked off the ship, Angel walked back over to Skipper.

"All right, I am going to go over and get my own breakfast." Skipper said. He was about to get up, when Angel sat on top of him. Skipper growled. "Get off of me. I can take care of myself."

Angel shook her head. "You aren't allowed to try to get up until tomorrow. I know you don't like it, but that's how it has to be. Now, lay there like a good boy, while I go get your meal. When Lilo and Stitch get up, we'll play some games. Be really good, and maybe I'll talk Jumba into taking you in a wheel chair to the beach for the afternoon. Or at least around to say high to some of your new cousins." She said. After a moment of silence, she asked "So, are you going to lay there and be good?" Skipper nodded dejected. Smiling, she leaned over, kissed him on the lips, and then got off of him and walked out.

Sighing, Skipper put his head back on the pillows, grumbling to himself about how he had to be treated. He thought for a moment about trying to get up, like yesterday, and going to the house. However, he remembered what had happened the day before and what Angel had said, so he decided against it. He felt full of energy and wanted to just jump up and run out of the ship as fast as he could, but knew he would not only injure himself, but also would get Angel completely ticked off at him.

At the house, Angel was pouring through the fridge and cabinets, looking for something to make for Skipper. She was so busy looking, she didn't notice when Stitch walked in, until he said something and made her jump. "Good morning, Angel."

She turned around. "Morning Stitch. I'm trying to find something for Skipper to have for breakfast, but Nani apparently has been too busy to shop." She replied. She and Stitch just stood there, looking at each other. Angel finally spoke up. "So, how's it going with you and Lilo?"

Stitch smiled. "She's really happy that we both know how each other truly feels. I can't believe I didn't see it before, but then again, neither did she. So, how is it with you and Skipper?"

Angel shrugged. "Well, I'm not an expert in this sort of thing, but I think it's going well. I mean, he keeps trying to get up and be independent despite his injuries, but I can hold my own. I'm trying to be nice to him because of his injuries, but it's hard to do that and be firm with him at the same time. He just hates feeling helpless and unable to do anything is my guess. But I told him we would take him to the beach if he is good today. I think what he really wants right now is to just get off the ship and be out and about a bit."

Stitch nodded. "You are probably right. He just needs some freedom. We get Lilo to come too." He said. Angel turned back to the cabinets, when someone knocked on the new front door. Stitch opened the door to see Cobra and Gantu standing outside. "Hi, Cobra." Stitch said.

"Good morning Stitch." He replied. "Gantu and I have worked up a theory on where Hamsterviel might be located. However, we need to use the computer on Jumba's ship to tell, and neither of us is sure how to work it. Could you show us?" Stitch nodded, and he ran off to the ship, followed by the other two. Gantu was unable to fit inside the ship, so he waited outside. Stitch went straight to the computer and woke it up from sleep mode. Cobra stood next to him, waiting.

"What is it you looking for?" Stitch asked.

"We believe that Hamsterviel might be hidden in the ocean not far off shore. We need to use the scanners to see. If I am not mistaken, temperature readings are out of the question, as there are vents all over the ocean floor from the volcanoes. Also, sonar is out of the question, as the ocean floor is covered with abnormalities. It would also take too long to do it visually. Do you have any ideas?" He asked. Stitch thought for a moment, before Skipper spoke up.

"Why not use all of them? We run the sonar and temperature readings at the same time, while limiting the radius around the island we use. That will more then likely have narrowed it down to only a few places, which will be far easier to inspect."

Cobra nodded. "Can we do that Stitch?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." Stitch said. Running through the computer, he started the temperature readings. He ran into another section of the ship, and returned with a probe. "Generally used for space probing, but I can fix for water." He explained. After making a few quick modifications, he handed it to Cobra. "Just place in ocean and it do rest." He said. Cobra nodded, and left the ship. Stitch swiveled the chair around and faced Skipper, who had been listening to the whole thing.

"Stitch, you do realize that I am going to go with you guys no matter what when you go after Hamsterviel, right?" Skipper asked.

Stitch sighed. "I know you want to, but with state you in now, not very likely. You need to recover. Angel says so, too." He replied. Skipper nodded, and said nothing else. They sat there in silence for several minutes before Angel walked in with a bowl of cereal, a glass of milk, and a small pile of pancakes for Skipper.

"Hey Stitch, so what did Cobra want?" She asked, taking the food over to Skipper.

Stitch told her what Cobra suspected, and what they planned to do to search for Hamsterviel. "It was Skipper's idea." He said. Angel patted Skipper's head.

"Not very surprising there. He was genetically modified to be an expert on tactics and such. It's just the way it is. Besides, you used to have all the great ideas before, and now it's your turn to be listening to all the good ideas." Angel said, smirking. Stitch crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey, I still have a lot of great ideas! He just gets to them first!" Stitch complained. Skipper ignored him and started eating, which was fairly slow because of his injuries. Angel walked over to Stitch and put her arm around him.

"Come on. Even the best have to be put down every now and then. Except for me, of course." She said with a smile. Skipper bursted out with laugher, spraying food all over the floor.

"Yeah, I bet you're also the most humble person you know, too." He said. Stitch broke out laughing too. Angel stuck her tongue out at Skipper, making Stitch laugh even harder. "You know, this is taking too long." He said, looking at his breakfast. Piling everything on the plate, including the milk, he dumped the whole thing into his mouth, plate included. He spent the next minute chewing it up. When he finished, Angle grabbed what was left of the dishes and took them back to the house. As she was coming back, Lilo woke up, so Angel waited around for a few minutes so she and Lilo could walk back together.

"Hey Lilo, how's Stitch doing?" Angel asked. Lilo shrugged.

"He's ok, I guess. He isn't talking very much. I think he's just kind of nervous because he's never really had a… relationship before. Am I right?" Lilo said.

Angel nodded. "I don't know. He and I had hung out, but you two are a lot closer then we were." She said. They were quiet for a moment before Angel thought of something. "Hey Lilo, the other day, Skipper had a nightmare about his evil side. I was wondering if that had happened to you."

Lilo's face turned crestfallen. "Yeah, just last night I did. Stitch said that when I started screaming, he put his hands over my mouth so I didn't wake anyone else up. When I did wake up, he and I talked about it, but there isn't much we can do about it. I ended up going back to sleep, but I just don't know what to do." She said sadly.

"Same here." Angel said. "I mean, it's hard to watch you and Skipper suffer, especially since there is nothing Stitch or I can do about it." They were silent for a minute, before Angel spoke again. "Come on, enough of this dreary talk. Let's go hang out with Skipper. We plan on going down to the beach later." They both walked out of the house and down to the ship. When they got there, they saw Stitch and Skipper had started a game of chess. Lilo and Angel sat down and watched, as the other two battled back and forth on the board for the next half hour. In the end, Skipper won.

"Hey Angel, let's go to the beach now." Skipper said.

Angel shook her head. "We can't go yet. Jumba needs us to hang around for something. He didn't say what, but it's probably important." She said. Skipper sighed, and nodded his head sadly.

"Fine, I can wait." He replied. They decided to put in a movie while they waited for Jumba to tell them what he needed them for. They had just finished it when Jumba came walking in.

"Little girl, glad you are still being here. I believe I have finished holo emitters for your use. I programmed two necklaces and a ring, which will all work together to make emitter work. Would have been easier to do reverse combination, but less safe… less safer… ah, whatever. Please to be trying them out." He said. He handed the jewelry to Lilo, who put them all on. "Just activate any of them, and they will all be turning on. Must deactivate two for holo emitters to be turning off." He continued. Lilo pushed the center stone in one of the necklaces. It glowed briefly, and then went back to how it had been. She didn't feel different, but when she looked in the mirror, she saw that she now looked like she had when she had been human.

"Jumba, this is great! Now I can hang out with my friends, and they won't notice a thing!" Lilo exclaimed.

"Not on sight they won't. However, if they is shaking hands or such, they will. Only emits image of old self and that is all. You is smelling and feeling different, which is where they might be noticing." He warned. "Also, be careful not to be using powers when image is on. Would be very suspicious to people looking on. Also, with this, you will be needing to make use of the codenames when in experiment form."

"What about Skipper? Which name should he use?" Lilo asked, turning off the hologram.

"I is suggesting he is only being called that in private. I am assuming not many people knew him as human boy, but is unique name. People who knew him would be getting very suspicious if they heard his name and saw genius experiment." Jumba replied. Skipper nodded.

"Jumba's right. Not very many people knew me, mostly only people at the CIA. But my name is quite unique, which is why I like it. However, if they were to hear it, anyone with access could look and see that I am the only one with that name, and they would get really suspicious. They might even be able to figure it out if they're really smart." He said. Stitch and Angel nodded in agreement. Glancing at the clock, they saw it was only 10 o'clock, and decided to wait to go to the beach until after lunch, much to Skipper's disappointment. They talked Jumba into hanging around to play a quick game of Monopoly. They ended it at noon, calling Jumba the winner, who had the most money at that point. Before Nani left for work, the talked her in to letting them take a small picnic down to the beach. Lilo turned on her hologram, and with Stitch and Angel supporting Skipper between them, they walked down to the beach.

When the got down there, they went to a secluded spot of the beach where they sat down to eat. As they ate, they watched Cannonball jump into the ocean to create the great waves. When they finished, they looked at each other. Skipper was the first one to say something. "So, what do we do now?" He asked. Everyone thought for a moment, before Lilo smiled.

"Let's all go swimming." She said. Stitch looked horrified.

"Stitch naga float, Stitch sink!" He cried out.

"And Skipper is too weak to swim." Angel said. Skipper was also confused, until Lilo explained.

"I can use my telekinesis to form a bubble around you three so that you won't sink and you can breath." She said.

"What about you?" Skipper asked.

"Jumba said I can hold my breath for a large amount of time. So, shall we explore what lies deep down in the ocean?" Everyone nodded. Lilo formed the bubble around them, turned off her hologram, and walked down into the water. Skipper sat up against the wall, while Angel and Stitch stood. When they first went into the water, Stitch started to freak out. However, Lilo calmed him down. "Stitch, I love you too much drown you." She assured him. That seemed to calm him down, and he sat in silence as the water closed around them. They sight that greeted them was amazing.

For miles around, they could see nothing but fish of every size and shape. They also saw many plants that they never knew existed. Any fish that got too close were warded off by a quick nudge of telekinesis from Lilo. There were more colors on a plant or fish then they had seen in an art museum. They could only sit and take in all the sights. For the twenty minutes they were down under the ocean, they were completely speechless. Finally, Lilo ran out of breath and they had to return to the beach. When they got up there, Stitch and Angel carried Lilo and Skipper to the shade, where Lilo regained her breath. She glanced down the beach, and saw someone standing down there. With her improved sight, she saw it was Victoria. However, Lilo was confused by the expression on her face: one of surprise, confusion, and fear. It took her a moment to realize why.

Victoria had seen her as an experiment, and then with her hologram on.

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I had a vacation where I couldn't really use the computer other then to check my mail every now and then. Now that I have nothing to do, it shouldn't take me this long to put a chapter out again. Please review and tell me what you think of the story.


	14. Chapter 14

All right, with all the stuff I have going on, these chapters will probably take about a week each. I am also playing with the idea of starting another story. It still requires some thought before it can start.

Disclaimer: I only own this story, my ideas, and my original character. I don't own Lilo and Stitch.

Chapter 14

Lilo had no clue what to do. She decided to confront Victoria and see what she thought.

"Hey Victoria, how's it going?" Lilo asked.

"Lilo, what… what…" Victoria trailed off, completely at a loss for words.

Lilo sighed. "Come over, and I'll introduce you to a new face on the island, and tell you what happened. But, you have to promise not to tell anyone. If they knew what I'm about to tell you, I would probably be thrown off the island, or worse, captured and tested on." Victoria realized just how serious the situation was.

"I promise." She said. Satisfied, Lilo led her over to the group. Skipper looked up at them.

"Hey Lilo, who's your friend?" He asked.

"This is Victoria. Victoria, this is Ski… I mean Apollo. He's was activated recently." She said. Skipper offered his paw, and Victoria shook it.

"Pleased to meet you." She said. She turned to Lilo. "So, why are you an experiment now?" She asked. Stitch, Skipper, and Angel looked up at Lilo, who sighed.

"She saw me with and without my hologram, guys. I trust her enough to tell her the whole story. Do you guys?" She asked. They all nodded, and Skipper spoke up.

"Well, if you're going to tell her everything, then I should also; my real name is Skipper, my experiment codename is Apollo. Pleased to meet you, Victoria." He said, offering his paw again. She shook it again.

"So where's your hologram?" Victoria asked.

Skipper shook his head. "I wasn't well known as a human, and I don't really want one anyway. This is how I am now, and I like it." He said. "It makes me feel… free."

Lilo looked at him curiously for a moment, and then turned back to Victoria. "You might want to sit down. This will take awhile to explain." They sat down in a circle, except for Skipper who stayed lying on the sand. And so, the story was told. Skipper told the first bit, of his past and what had led up to him meeting Lilo. Lilo picked it up from there, and told her everything up through when they had healed Skipper. Victoria was silent through the whole story, not even uttering a single word. The story took almost an hour to tell. After the story was done, they sat in silence for almost ten minutes. Skipper, who was on his back due to his injuries, saw that a huge storm was brewing and would be there soon. However, that could wait a few minutes. He listened as Victoria finally spoke.

"So, the reason Skipper has been laying down this whole time is because he's too weak to sit or stand?" Victoria asked.

Skipper huffed. "Like hell I'm too weak." He snarled. As he started to sit up, Angel slapped him, causing him to fall back down.

"You can't do that until tomorrow. And watch your language around children. If you use such language around my kids, I'm going to smack you silly." Angel said. Victoria laughed at them.

"So, Angle's going out with him, and you're going out with Stitch?" She asked. Lilo nodded. "That's cool. I always thought you two would get together eventually." She then asked more questions, mostly about their powers and abilities. Skipper answered when he needed to, but the conversation made him realize that he didn't know what other powers he had. _I'll have to talk to Jumba when we get back_. He thought to himself. He looked at the sky and saw that it was about to start pouring soon.

"Hey guys." He called out. "We'd better go, because we're about to have a really bad storm. We need to get going." Just as he finished speaking, lightning flashed overhead, followed several seconds later by the roar of thunder. With a hasty goodbye, they all ran, or carried in Skipper's case, back to their homes. They had just reached the safety of Lilo's front porch when the rain came down. In the doorway, they watched as it came down fast and hard. They slammed the door shut as a bright bolt of lightning flashed and thunder followed immediately.

"Hey Skip, where do you want to be?" Angel asked, as she had carried him the whole way herself.

Skipper thought for a moment. "Well, I'm happy right here in your arms. However, since you probably don't want to lug me around all day, I would like to hang out in Lilo's room. I'm sure Stitch won't mind if I lay on his bed for a while." He said. They glanced at the clock and saw that it was only around 3. Angel carried Skipper upstairs and they were followed by Lilo and Stitch. Angel put Skipper on Stitch's bed, and he turned over and looked out the window. "This is going to last all night." He said. He glanced out at the ship. "And it's raining too hard to go get the games out of there. Guess we'll have to come up with something else to do." Just as he finished, the doorbell rang. Curious as to who would come out in the storm, Lilo rode the lift down. She saw Nani answer the door, and a complete stranger stood in the doorway.

"Aloha. Are you lost?" Nani asked the stranger. She shook her head.

"Not really. I was out walking around when I got caught in the storm. I ran out of gas not far from here, so I was wondering if I could get some help?" She asked.

"I don't suggest that you work on your car until the storm ends. But it's rude of me to keep you out there. Come in, you can stay here until the storm ends." Nani said. The figure came in, completely soaked.

"Thank you. It's really nice of you." She noticed Lilo was looking at her. "And who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Lilo. And that's Nani, my older sister." Lilo replied. She liked the new comer, but for some reason she had an apprehensive feeling about her. She decided to go tell the others upstairs about her, while Nani went and tried to find some dry clothes for her. "Hey guys, we have guest; someone who got caught out in the storm. She seems really nice." Lilo told them.

"Great, now we have to act like dogs." Skipper said. He looked over at Lilo. "Do you know what her name is?" He asked.

Lilo shook her head. "No, but I can find out." She replied.

"Well, what does she look like?" Angel asked.

Lilo thought for a moment. "She's about sixteen. She has long, blonde hair that's pulled back into a ponytail. She has glasses and stunning blue eyes. Other then that, there isn't much to tell." She said. She glanced over at Skipper, who had turned slightly pale. "What's that matter Skip?" She asked.

"Did she… have a… a… tattoo on her forehead?" He stuttered.

Lilo thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it, I did see something on her forehead. It could have been a tattoo. Her hair was covering it so…" She saw that Skipper was pure white. "Skip, are you ok?" Everyone in the room looked at him, and for a long minute, he did nothing. Then, when he seemed to take it in, he yelled at the top of his voice, dove off the bottom bunk on the bed, and rolled under it. Everyone glanced at each other, worried, as Skipper yelled again in terror from under the bed.

"I knew she'd come back for me. I knew it. But I won't let her get it. No, I'll get her first. Guns, yes, shoot her. Hand grenades, destroy the body. Yes, leave nothing left." He continued in this manner as the others looked at each other.

"Has he lost his mind?" Angel asked. The others shrugged, and they all climbed under the bed to calm him down. They tried unsuccessfully for five minutes, during which he jabbered on and on about "Killing her and burning the witch." Finally fed up with it, Angel nodded to Stitch who smacked him twice in the face. Skipper seemed to snap out of it, but he was still pure white and shaking like a leaf.

"Skip, what's wrong? Tell me." Angel said as she put her arm around him. He latched on to her, and refused to answer. It took them several minutes to coax an answer out of him, which ended up being only three words: "It's her: Kristy." He said. As he said her name, he buried his head under Angel's arms, and started crying in terror. Angel tried comforting him, while talking to the others.

"Do you guys know anything about her?" Angel asked. They both shook their heads. Angel sighed, and calmed Skipper down. After some heavy threatening and coaxing, he finally talked.

"All right, I'll tell you. I ran into her about six years ago in Los Angeles. My mission was to spy on her. It was said she was running a black market in stolen goods. So, my job was to follow her, and kill her when I got the chance. It didn't work.

**Flashback**** (6 years ago)**

Skipper weaved around the people in the mall. Normally he would go for the video games or the 'geek' section, but today he was following someone: intelligence said that she was a major player in stolen goods at the black market. It had been mostly sketchy after that, but apparently she was only ten or eleven years old. Dodging around a corner as she looked back, he noticed that she had no bodyguards: not surprising, as she dumped them every chance she got. Peeking around the corner, he saw her go out the door of the mall He followed just in time to see her duck into an alley between the mall and another building. He peeked around the corner, and saw that she was just standing there, looking around. He glanced around, making sure that no one was around, pulled out his gun, which had a silencer attached to it, and stepped around the corner. Taking careful aim, he started pulling the trigger. Just before he finished, something hit him on the side of the head, and his shot went wide. He was quickly pinned down by several tall, burly men, and the girl turned around and walked ovcr.

"So, you're the fool who thought that you could take me out. Well, you are more of a failure then I thought. However, I think I will give you a chance." She said. Motioning to the guards, they got off of Skipper, and proceeded to block the way out. "Now, all you have to do is kill me with your bare hands. Do that, and I'm sure you can escape those guys. Don't, and I'll kill you. Ok?" What made Skipper nervous was the way she talked: her voice kept getting high and girly. Shaking the feeling off, he stood up.

"Bring it on." He said. She just stood there, so he decided to move first: he did a flying kick straight at her head. However, just before it hit, her hands grabbed on to his ankle, twisted it, and threw him into the wall. Skipper realized that his ankle was probably broken, and decided to try a little more of a defensive strategy.

**End Flashback**

"There isn't much to tell after that." Skipper said, wrapping up his story. "She kicked my patookie, and I ended up in the hospital for almost a month. That's when I decided that I didn't want to do anything with the CIA. So, after I got out, I had Uncle Cobra get me a new identity. I mostly hung around by myself after that. I didn't go to school because I was afraid of getting beaten up, so I just taught myself. As it turns out, I spent a year at a psychiatrist after that fight: it sent me into a horrible depression, and my uncle found me… found me trying to… to… hang myself." As he said this, he face turned completely downcast, and Angel pulled him closer, the atmosphere turning sour. After taking a minute to regain his composure, he finished. "After a few years, my uncle said I needed to go have friends. Now, I hate being at parties and stuff, and I always talked to myself, so I pushed against it. In the end, he said that I could name anywhere in the states I wanted to go. I thought about it for a week, and figured that here on Kauai I could be all by myself and never have to worry about being social. I never thought that it would be my greatest adventure ever." Having finished, he stayed there, waiting to hear what they had to say.

"That's horrible." Lilo said. "I can't believe that people can do that to each other." Suddenly, Stitch burst out laughing.

"You lost to a girl!" He said, rolling around and laughing. Lilo was about to smack him, when something surprising happened: Skipper also burst out laughing. Angel and Lilo looked at each other, neither having a clue at what had just happened.

"Um, Skip, why are you laughing?" Angel asked. He stopped laughing and answered her.

"What else am I supposed to do, break down and cry? After I snapped out of my depression, I got a far better outlook on life. It doesn't pay to dwell on what happened: just look to the future and make things better." He said. He then turned to Lilo. "I think that this is how we should take the incident with us losing control."

"You mean LAUGH? I ALMOST KILLED YOU!!" Lilo yelled, tears coming to her eyes.

"No, not laugh at it; move past it and look to the future. Believe me, if you do that, you'll enjoy life more that way." He replied. Angel and Stitch nodded in agreement with his reasoning. Suddenly, a voice rang from downstairs.

"Lilo, I need your help with our guest." Nani called up. Sighing, everyone rolled out from under the bed.

"Remember, if she comes up, you are all my dogs." Lilo said. Angel lifted Skipper back onto the bottom bed, and they all nodded their heads. Lilo took the lift down and walked into the living room, seeing their guest on the couch in dry clothes. Lilo studied her for a minute, unable to see how a person that looked so kind and peaceful could be capable of what Skipper had just described. She decided to find out by asking the question that would confirm that Skipper knew who he was talking about: "What's your name?"

"My name's Kristy." She replied, turning to face Lilo. "I'm on vacation from Los Angeles."

_Well, that confirms part of his story_. Lilo thought. "I bet a nice looking person like you has a nice job." Lilo said, sitting down next to Kristy.

Kristy smiled. "Oh, I do things here and there. I mostly work alone, though." She said.

Lilo decided to ask a few more questions to cover what she had been looking for. "So why did you come to Kauai? I thought people enjoyed the mainland more." She said.

Kristy shook her head. "Not me. Besides, I'm here to talk to some… old friends of mine." She said, her voice holding a little malice.

_Uh-oh_ Lilo thought. "It's a small island, maybe I know them."

"You might." Kristy said. She thought for a moment. "But you probably don't. They really keep to themselves."

Lilo was getting more worried by the minute. "Well, what do you want to talk to them about?"

Kristy smiled, and Lilo noticed that it held evil behind it. "Oh, we have some… unfinished business." She replied.

Lilo decided that she really needed the names now, to completely confirm Skipper's story. "You sure I wouldn't know them? I know just about everyone on this island." Lilo said.

Kristy looked at her for a moment. "Ok, we'll see if you can help. I'm looking for a man called Cobra Bubbles and his nephew Michael. I know Cobra has been here a while, but I don't know about Michael." She looked at Lilo, trying to pick up if she knew anything.

_So his name was Michael before he changed it. I kind of like that name. But what does she want with Cobra? I bet she just wants to finish killing poor Skipper. Not only is he in no shape to fight, but he also isn't even human anymore!_ Lilo thought. Realizing that Kristy was waiting for an answer, Lilo decided to play it safe. "Sure I know Cobra. I see him all the time; he's my social worker. I don't know of anyone named Michael though, at least not in relation to Cobra. Tomorrow when the storm is done, I can take you to see him." Lilo said. Kristy could tell that Lilo wasn't being entirely truthful, but decided to let it pass for now.

"Thanks a lot. You're saving me quite a bit of time." Kristy replied. She was about to start pressuring Lilo into telling her more, when she was foiled by Nani.

"Lilo, I need your help in the kitchen making dinner. Everyone else is too busy." Nani called. Happy to get away, Lilo jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Making sure no one was looking, Kristy decided to have a look around the house. The first thing she ran into was the lift going up to Lilo and Stitch's room. She walked on and it whisked her up into the middle of the room. She saw Skipper, Angel, and Stitch all there. Skipper was lying on the bed, while Angel and Stitch had been sitting by the wall talking. Hearing the lift, the three of them looked up, expecting Lilo. The reactions varied greatly between them.

Stitch sat there, about to say something, and was completely stunned to see the guest up her. Angel jumped in shock as she realized that they could get in trouble if they weren't careful. However, the one that took the cake was Skipper's; who, when he saw who it was, yelled loud enough to wake the dead, rolled off and under the bed, all the while yelling in sheer terror.

Well, there it is. With the fourth coming up, I wasn't sure if I could get this done. However, I will soon be getting up earlier everyday so I stay awake for my summer class. With that, these chapters may take a little longer then I want them to, but that's life. Please review and tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Well, I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think of this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch.

Chapter 15

Lilo heard the yelling from her room, and ran up there as fast as she could. She saw Kristy was up there, and she saw Angel and Stitch sitting by the wall. Glancing around for Skipper, she heard the yells coming from under the bed and knew then where he was hiding.

"Sorry about that." Lilo said. "My dogs don't like strangers very much; especially the one under the bed. I think we should go before they turn violent." Kristy nodded, and they rode the lift down.

"Lilo, what was all that yelling?" Nani called from the kitchen.

"Kristy accidentally spooked our dogs. Nothing to worry about." Lilo answered.

"I was just looking around. I didn't know. I'm really am sorry." Kristy said.

"It's ok. I should have warned you about those three. They always have issues with strangers." Nani called out from the kitchen. "By the way, dinner will be in ten minutes." Kristy sat back on the couch, and Lilo walked back upstairs. When she got there, she saw Angel and Stitch trying to get Skipper out from under the bed. However, he was flatly refusing to move.

"I don't care how uncomfortable I might get. I am not going back out where _she_ can see me." He declared. At the sound of the lift, Angel and Stitch sat down and looked, relaxing when they saw it was Lilo.

"Lilo, can we get help?" Stitch asked. Lilo nodded and crawled under.

"It could be worse Skip. She could know your name." Lilo said.

"What do you mean?" Skipper asked.

"She said she's looking for your uncle and someone name Mike." She replied.

Skipper sighed. "In case you're wondering, yes, that was my old name. Had to change it when I left the CIA. She probably realizes that, and wants to get my new name from Cobra. What does she want with me anyway?"

"She said something about 'unfinished business'." Lilo answered. At this response, Skipper's face grew wide with horror, and he fainted clean away. Lilo crawled out from under the bed. "You can get him now." She said. Angel went and dragged him out, placing him carefully back on the bed.

"That wasn't very nice Lilo." Angel said. "What if he had had a heart attack instead?"

"I didn't know he would react like that!" Lilo said defensively. "Besides, he deserves to know that she's out to get him."

"Me say he has Reuben streak in him." Stitch said, referring to Reuben's programmed cowardice. Hearing this, Lilo laughed, but Angel smacked Stitch.

"That isn't nice to say! He had the crap beat out of him when he was young by that girl, and poor Skipper is still afraid! How would you feel if that had happened to you?" Angel yelled at him.

"Angel, keep your voice down!" Lilo whispered. "It might get a little suspicious if she hears my 'dogs' talking back to me." Angel nodded, and then glared back at Stitch.

"So, what we do for food?" Stitch asked, stomach rumbling.

Lilo thought for a moment. "I'll bring some up to you guys later. I don't want Kristy to see me bringing food that dogs don't normally eat, because that would be suspicious. By the way, where's Pleakly? I don't want him running into Kristy." She said.

"Pleakly is stuck on the ship with Jumba. I don't know why but David is over there too." Angel replied. "My money is on they stay there until the storm is over. It just keeps getting worse." Looking out the window, Lilo saw what she meant. There seemed to be no end to the rain, which was thrown harder by the howling winds. Lighting flashed almost nonstop, and the thunder was continuous. "Let's just hope the power doesn't go out." As if on cue, everything in the house went dark. Lilo and Stitch immediately activated their night vision, but Angel was lacking in this power. Stitch sat her on the bed next to Skipper, and pulled a flashlight out of the drawer, turning it on. Lilo immediately deactivated her vision as the light nearly blinded her.

"Stitch, careful where you point that!" She said. Stitch apologized and handed her the flashlight. Taking the lift down, Lilo walked around until she found Nani. Nani managed to find another flashlight, and then walked around lighting candles in every room. When she had finished, they sat down and ate. Somehow, Lilo didn't find dinner as enjoyable without Stitch and the others. Instead, there were three of them, one of them who seemed out to kill her new best friend. They ate quickly and in silence. When they finished, Kristy announced that she was tired and wanted to go to bed, so Nani led her to the guest bedroom. Right as they left the kitchen, Lilo piled up the leftovers and took them upstairs to the trio. When she came up, she saw that Angel and Skipper hadn't moved, and Stitch was sitting by the window, watching the storm. However, when he saw the food Lilo had, he came over along with Angel and they started eating. Seeing that Skipper was still unconscious, Lilo got a glass of water and dumped it on his face. He shot up instantly, wincing from the pain that shot through his back. Seeing the food, he was about to stand up and go over, but was stopped by Angel, who then brought the food over. The trio ate in silence, not wanting to make too much noise and disturb their guest. Skipper continuously glanced at the lift, expecting that Kristy would come to kill him at any point. When they finished, Lilo took the tray back down and ran into Nani in the kitchen.

"So, who's so scared of our new guest?" Nani asked.

"Skipper."

"Him? Afraid of her? What for?" Nani asked, completely surprised. Lilo summed up the story that she had been told, and Nani nodded. "Makes sense to me. It's time for bed Lilo. We have a lot to talk about as a family tomorrow once she leaves." Lilo started walking out when Nani stopped her. "Make sure you deactivate the lift when you go up. We don't need Kristy going up there again. Imagine what Skipper would do if he woke up to Kristy standing two feet from him." Lilo nodded, and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and was about to change clothes, when she realized she didn't need to anymore. She went back to her room, and turned the lift off, making it only accessible from the upstairs. She walked over to the desk in her room and took off the holo emitters. They immediately deactivated, and she looked like an experiment again. Stitch looked around at the accommodations.

"Um, Lilo, there's only two beds, and Skipper needs one. Who gets the other one?" Lilo thought back to what she and Angel had talked about that morning, and came up with the answer.

"Well, I'm sure Angel and Skipper won't mind sharing the bottom bed." She said. Skipper and Angel both shook their heads, and Angel climbed into bed with Skipper.

"I'll take the floor then." Stitch said, assuming Lilo would want the bed.

Lilo shook her head. "No way Stitch. At least, not if you would rather share the top bunk with me." She said. Stitch's eyes grew wide, and he giggled, something he never did. They climbed up into it, and they all said goodnight to each other. Lilo was completely tired from the long day and use of her powers, and her eyes started closing immediately. "Stitch, I love you." She whispered.

Stitch put his arms around Lilo and felt her scoot closer to him. "Meega tey boogee boos." He said. Lilo smiled, and was asleep moments later. Stitch followed her into slumber.

On the bunk below, Angel and Skipper were lying side by side. Angel could tell that Skipper was tense from everything that had happened today, and his nightmare. She put her arms around him reassuringly. "It'll be ok Skip. Tomorrow, Kristy will be gone, and you'll be able to get up and walk around. Soon we'll catch Hamsterviel and he'll go back to jail. Then we can get rid of those nightmares." She whispered, running her hands through his fur.

"If you say so." He answered. Angel knew that he was tired and afraid, and decided not to push anything tonight. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep minutes later. Skipper, however, was far too nervous to go to sleep. Just as he had thought his life couldn't get better, his life had seemed to hit almost rock bottom. His nightmares bothered him most of all; one of them in his head, the other sleeping in the guest bedroom. Outside, the storm raged, but Skipper ignored it. He laid there until the clock read midnight.

_Well, now it has been the two whole days I had to rest. Technically, I can get up and walk now_. He thought. Slowly and carefully, he slipped out of Angel's arms and sat at the edge of the bed. Giving his blood a minute to start flowing, he scooted over by one of the bedposts. Using it as a support, he slowly used it to stand up. Letting go, he took two shaky steps before he fell over, landing with a bang. Getting back up slowly, he looked to see if he had woken anyone up: he hadn't. He started walking, but fell over after two steps, this time catching himself before he hit the ground. It continued in this manner for almost two hours before Skipper was able to walk with some certainty of not falling over. However, he didn't notice Angel watching him the entire time.

She had woken up when he had first fallen over. It took her a moment to realize what it was, and was about to get up and go to him, but decided against it. She knew that this was something he had to do himself, and he would only reject any help offered. Every time he fell over, she yearned to go over to him, help him get and tell him to try again, but restrained herself. Finally, after two hours, he was walking around with only a few issues. This seemed to satisfy him, and he walked over to the bed. He carefully laid down next to Angel and closed his eyes, having completely tired himself out.

Angel put her arms back around him and said "Good job." Skipper was slightly startled, but calmed down quickly. He scooted as close to Angel as he could, and fell asleep moments later. Angel followed soon after. Skipper and Lilo felt safer then ever, but they were wrong.

_Where am I? Lilo thought. Is this my dream? She looked around and saw Skipper standing next to her._

_"Any idea where we are?" She asked. Skipper shook his head, but they soon found out._

_"You cannot stop us from coming back." Two voices rang out in unison. "Neither of you is strong enough to stop it. You will embrace the darkness in your hearts." Suddenly, all around them appeared many things: buildings, completely destroy and on fire. People were lying dead on the streets, covered in blood, some in many pieces. "You will return to us. All hearts return to the darkness from where they were born."_

_"No!" Lilo yelled out. "We beat you once, we can do it again!" The voices laughed._

_"Only through the strength of these two!" On the ground before them appeared two forms: one of Stitch, covered with blood, his neck sliced open. Angel was covered with bruises, cuts, and blood. Horrified, Skipper ran over to her._

_"Angel! Are you ok?" He cried out._

_Angel feebly tried pushing him away. "Keep away from me monster!" She whispered, before falling dead. Skipper could hear Lilo crying over the prostrate form of Stitch, and tears sprang into his eyes._

_"Show yourselves cowards! Show yourselves and let us finish you once and for all!" He cried out in rage._

_"We will come, and you will do all this. Only you will not cry. You will learn to embrace the darkness." They said. Skipper yelled out in fury._

Skipper and Lilo awoke suddenly, both screaming and covered in a cold sweat. However, no one heard them, as Stitch and Angel had covered their mouths with their hands. It was several minutes before they calmed down. Their mouths finally uncovered, Lilo crawled down and looked at Skipper.

"You saw it too?" Lilo said, voice laden with fear. Skipper nodded, and pulled Angel close to him. Lilo and Stitch came down and sat across from them.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" Angel asked. Lilo and Skipper nodded, both too afraid to talk about the dream. The storm had finally stopped, and the sun was starting to rise.

"Let's go eat something." Stitch suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. Lilo reactivated the lift, and they took it down and went to the kitchen. Stitch and Angel started putting food together when Lilo remembered that Kristy was still there, and had to run back to her room and activate her hologram. Going back down, she sat across from Skipper, neither looking at each other. They had a quick breakfast of bacon, eggs, and cereal, and then they sat there with no idea what to do. Skipper finally got up and walked towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Lilo asked.

"I'm going to go talk to Jumba about this. There has to be a way to make sure that they don't come back." Skipper answered as he walked out the door. Everyone else followed, and they came to the ship. They tiptoed in, not wanting to wake anyone up just yet. They found Jumba and Pleakly sleeping in the medical bay. They saw where David had been sleeping, and figured he had gone in to be with Nani when the storm had cleared. They went over to Jumba and woke him up quietly. They intended on leaving Pleakly to sleep, but Jumba couldn't help himself.

"Someone is throwing machine that is sewing away." He said to the sleeping Pleakly. Sure enough, Pleakly shot awake and ran out of the ship screaming for his machine. "That got rid of nosy one-eyed noodle. Now what is you wanting?" Lilo and Skipper jointly told him of the recurring nightmares and their fears. Jumba listened to them, and went over to the computer.

"Can you do anything Jumba?" Angel asked.

"Well, I can think of one way off of head top, but would be extremely dangerous." He replied.

"What is it?" Skipper asked.

Jumba sighed. "I is not suggesting it, but I do have matter transporter that I could mess with. I could separate good from bad. However, would make duplicate of self, one good and one evil. Would then have to take down evil side. If you did, then I could deconstruct and spread ingredients to the many winds. However, if failed, would mean doom and destruction."

"Is there safer way?" Stitch asked.

Jumba shrugged. "Could be, but would have to do research. However, am believing that all methods would be dangerous. Extracting evil from good is never easy, might be even impossible." He did some more on his computer, while Skipper walked around and checked out the machines.

"Hey Jumba, what does this one do?" He asked, pointing to what looked like some sort of helmet.

"Switches polarity of brain. Would not be using it, as evil would defiantly come back stronger then before." He said, still going through the computer.

Skipper looked at the circuitry, and thought of something. "Hey Jumba, would it be possible to build a device like this, only instead of switching the polarity, it strengthens the current polarity?" He asked.

"Please to be explaining." Jumba said, turning around and looking at him.

Leaning on the wall for some support, he explained. "Well, this one switches the amount of good with the amount of bad. Could you build a machine that, instead of switching them, would cause the current amount to strengthen?"

"You mean add more good in nice person or more evil in not so nice person?" Jumba stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Might be possible, but would take some time to deal with. Could take long time. However, I will get started immediately." He said. "Just please not to be disturbing me, as it will make this take longer." Nodding, the four of them left, and ran into Cobra and Gantu.

"You were right on. Using the combination of those things, we were able to find where Hamsterviel is hiding." Cobra said. Everyone was overjoyed, until Lilo remembered who was at her house.

"Hey Cobra, someone named Kristy is at our house. She says she's looking for you and your nephew, Michael." She told Cobra. Generally a hard man to read, they saw concern cross his face.

"Send her to my office, I'll deal with her there. Meanwhile, I have the scan of what Hamsterviel is hiding in: it appears to be an old submarine that sank some time ago. It could possibly have sunk all the way back from Pearl Harbor. Skipper, you are the tactical genius, so I leave the planning to you, on one condition: you are not allowed to go."

Skipper looked aghast. "What do you mean I can't go? Why can't I?" He yelled.

Cobra sighed. "You are still recovering from the last battle, and you aren't strong enough."

Angel agreed. "Even if he hadn't said it, I would have. In fact, I may just tie you up somewhere so you can't escape."

"I have to be off. Lilo, direct her to my office in one hour. Skipper, you formulate an attack plan. I will return tonight to see what you have come up with." He walked off. Sighing, Skipper walked off to the house, followed by the other three. Putting his ear to the door, he heard that Kristy had gotten up. Pulling out one of his extra arms, he hid the schematics in his palm, and quickly retracted it. Getting on all fours, he crawled through the doggy door at the bottom. He walked quickly by Kristy, who didn't even pay attention to him, Angel, or Stitch as they all walked by in turn. However, she did acknowledge Lilo.

"Can you take me to Cobra yet?" She asked.

Lilo shook her head. "He won't have his office open yet. Besides, I have stuff I have to do around the house before we go.." She went up to her room to wait until she could send Kristy off. So, many were waiting for many reasons: Skipper for a plan, Lilo for the time, Stitch and Angel for the cure to their loved ones, and Kristy, cleaning her gun, to finish her business.


	16. Chapter 16

I hope you are enjoying the chapters so far. It is taking me a while to write because of the many things I have to do. Enough jabbering: on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch.

Chapter 16

The hour past uneventfully: Angel, Stitch, and Lilo talked about various subjects, while Skipper looked through the map of the ship, looking up facts on the internet and formulating plans. He was surrounded by crumbled sheets of paper: plans that had proven not to do well. Glancing at the time, Lilo realized that Kristy would be calling for her soon.

"I'll be back soon guys. I have to take her to see Cobra." Taking the lift down, Skipper stood up from his work. Opening, the window, he was about to crawl out when he was stopped by Angel.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"I need some fresh air. I'll be back soon." He answered. Angel looked at him suspiciously, but let him go.

Downstairs, Lilo saw Kristy sitting in the kitchen. "We can go now Kristy. When we get there, he'll be able to see you."

"Thank you Lilo. It would have taken me a lot more time to find him without you." She said. Lilo leading the way, the pair walked down into town. Lilo could feel the tension emanating from her, and said nothing; the pair walked in silence. Lilo led her a merry dance to give Cobra some extra time before finally leading Kristy to his 'office'.

"Here it is. Do you need anything else?" Lilo asked, fear creeping into her voice.

Kristy shook her head. "No, you've done enough, thank you. You can go back to your house now; I can find my way around from here on. Thank you for the hospitality you showed me." She said. Lilo nodded her head, turned around, and walked away. Kristy pulled in a deep breath, put her hand into her pocket on her gun, and walked in.

As it turned out, Lilo only walked until Kristy went in the door. Right when she did, Lilo turned around and snuck up beside the door. Not wanting to alert anyone, she decided to move to the side of the building and put her ear to the wall. Even with her super hearing, she couldn't make out the words. She heard two voices, probably Kristy and Cobra. Listening, she heard a third voice join in. Unable to hear well, she wasn't sure who it was. However, there was no mistaking the sounds she heard next: someone had just fired three bullets. Who shot at who, Lilo had no idea. _I think it's time I get out of here_. Lilo said. Running out of the alley, she ran all the way back to her house. Once she got in the door, she slammed it closed behind her and locked it. Taking the lift up to her room, she took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Something wrong Lilo?" Stitch asked, who had been talking with Angel.

Lilo shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong." She said. Looking around, she noticed that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Skipper? I thought he was working on a plan?" Stitch and Angel both shrugged.

"He went out right as you left to 'get some air'. Haven't seen him since." Angel answered. Slightly worried, Lilo walked over to the window and looked out. She stared at the trees and street, expecting Skipper to appear at any moment.

"Lost something Lilo?" A voice asked behind her. Startled, she spun around and saw Skipper standing on the lift, holding a cane.

"Actually, I was wondering where you were. What's with the cane?"

"I got it when I was out. I can put some of my weight on it, which will make walking a little easier. Eventually, I can get rid of it." He said. Walking over to the table, he sat back down and started working on his plan again. The other three decided to go downstairs and leave him alone. When they were out of Skipper's hearing, Stitch turned to Lilo.

"Lilo, what are you worried about?" He asked. "Don't tell me 'nothing' because that not true."

Lilo sighed and sat down on the couch. "After I led Kristy to Cobra, I snuck back to listen to them. Even with my improved hearing, I couldn't hear what was said. I heard Kristy, Cobra, and someone else, and then I heard three gunshots. After that I ran back here. I don't know who shot who, but I don't think I want to know. What if she did get Cobra? What then?" She said, tears coming to her eyes. Stitch put his arm around her.

"Don't worry Lilo. Cobra wouldn't have had you bring her there if he didn't have a plan to stop her." He said.

"Stitch is right Lilo. There's no way she got rid of Cobra." Angel agreed. Looking at the clock, she turned around and started walking towards the kitchen. "I'm going to eat. After that, I'll take some food up to Skipper. You guys want anything?"

Lilo stayed sitting. "Could you please? I just want some pizza."

"Pizza!" Stitch yelled out joyfully. Angel nodded and went into the kitchen. A knock sounded on the door, and Lilo answered it.

"Hey Victoria! Come on in!" Lilo said.

"Thanks Lilo. I just dropped by to see how you were all doing." Victoria said.

"We were just about to have lunch." Angel called from the kitchen. "Would you like some leftover pizza?"

"Yes please." Victoria called back. "Is Skip here? I wanted to say hi to him."

"He's upstairs. He has to work on a plan to get Hamsterviel. You can go see him when we bring him his lunch." Lilo responded. They sat down on the couch and waited for the pizza; it only took a few minutes. Angel came out with several plates balanced on her hands and arms.

"Come on, let's all go eat with Skip upstairs." She said. Stitch helped her out by grabbing a few of the plates, and they all went upstairs; Skipper hadn't moved from the desk. "Pizza Skip!" Moving paper out of the way, he motioned where she should put it. She set it down and went with everyone else on the bottom bunk. Not wanting to disturb Skipper, they ate in silence; at least until Skipper stood up and finally said something.

"It's done. It may not be the best plan, but it'll work. Stitch, could you grab me Jumba's laptop please?" Stitch nodded and ran off, returning a minute later with the computer. "Just give me a minute or two to put this plan in this thing, and then I'll join you." After five minutes of typing, he closed the computer, walked over and sat on the bed, and started eating his pizza with them. "So Victoria, what brings you here?"

Victoria shrugged. "I felt like dropping by. I wanted to talk to you more yesterday, but then the storm came and we had to run." Before she could continue, Skipper's phone rang. Glancing at the number, he opened it up.

"Yeah? Yeah, I just did. Ok. Half an hour? Fine with me." He closed the phone and set it on the desk. "We're going to meet in half an hour to go over this plan. We need to grab the others."

"Who are the 'others'?" Stitch asked.

"Besides Lilo, Stitch, and Angel, we have to grab Gantu, Jumba, and Pleakly. Everyone else is staying out of this one; even Gantu has to stay behind. The playing field this time is too small for a large number of people, or a large person, to be on." Skipper answered. "Stitch, would you mind grabbing Gantu? I know Jumba is already on the ship, and I can hear Pleakly vacuuming from here." Stitch gave him the thumbs out, and crawled out the window.

"So, what should I do?" Victoria asked.

Skipper thought for a moment. "I have an idea for your job. Just come with us to the meeting, and I'll tell you then. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready. Remember: the ship in thirty minutes." After making sure they understood, he took the lift downstairs and went to the ship. When he passed by Pleakly, he informed him of the meeting. Pleakly just nodded, and then continued his attempt to vacuum dried sauce off of the kitchen wall. Arriving at the ship, Skipper searched around, finally finding Jumba on his super computer. Skipper studied the screen. "Well, is it going to work?" He asked, causing Jumba to jump.

"Little boy, do not be sneaking up like that. Is not needing heart attack." Turning back to the computer, he continued speaking to Skipper. "Might work, might not. Is too early to tell. Your theory is correct, so would work if possible to be built. Now, what is you wanting?"

"We formulated a new plan against Hamsterviel. Cobra wants to hold a meeting in just under half an hour to go over it. It's going to be here." He answered.

Jumba nodded. "Do not be worrying. I will be present at meeting."

"One more thing: since I'm an experiment now, could you not call me 'little boy' anymore?" Skipper asked.

Jumba smiled. "Ok. From now on, I will be calling you… H001, your experiment number. Is that being ok with you?"

Skipper nodded. "Thank you Jumba." Going into the next room, he started getting prepared. By the time the half hour was up, everyone was there that needed to be: Skipper, Stitch, Angel, Lilo, Cobra, Victoria, Gantu, Jumba, and Pleakly. Once he had everyone quieted down, he started.

"As most of you know, we know the location of where Hamsterviel is hiding: an old submarine lying on the ocean floor. We believe that he was somehow able to get all the water out while still having it stay submerged. The ship is no longer functioning, so he must have his ship there for life support. Now, the fact that it's a submarine and underwater makes it possible for only one safe entry point: the door. Now, since it is so small, Jumba and Gantu will not be able to go. They are going to stay here and monitor things. Now, where exactly Hamsterviel will be, I have no idea. You're going to have to leave two guards at the door, and the rest of you will search cabin by cabin together until you find Hamsterviel. Pleakly and Lilo are going to be the door guard. Gantu and Jumba, you will take this ship and fly over the area to make sure that you keep constant contact, and also to make sure that Hamsterviel can't use his ship to escape. Cobra, you'll be in charge of the assault team consisting of you, Stitch, and Angel. Remember to search everywhere carefully: we can't let him go this time. Since I can't go, I will be monitoring things from here, but won't interfere. Victoria, your job is to guard me while I do this. Not only so I have someone to talk to, but also to make Uncle Cobra feel that I am at least being watched over, since he won't want me 'surprising' them by showing up. Any questions?"

"How big is this thing?" Angel asked.

"About 600 feet long and about 50 feet or so wide, so there aren't too many places to look. However, a gerbil could hide many places on that ship, so be on the lookout. Anything else?"

Stitch raised his hand, looking slightly nervous. "How we get down there?" He asked.

Skipper smiled. "Cobra is providing the transportation. You'll meet him at the beach, right by where Nani works, tonight at midnight. Jumba and Gantu, you'll take the ship out at that time, too. Any more questions?" No one said anything. "All right. Let's get some sleep, and make sure you eat before you leave. As long as we get Hamsterviel, we're fine." Finished, he picked up his cane and used it to help him limp out. Everyone else got up one by one and left the ship, except for Jumba, who went back to his computer, and Lilo, who followed him.

"Hey Jumba, so is this thing going to be ready soon?" She asked.

Jumba sighed heavily. "I do not know; maybe if I am getting lucky. I have theory down, so I know it will work. However, I need to figure out how to be building such device." He said.

"Can't you just use the polarity one you have now and build off of that?" Lilo asked.

Jumba laughed. "I see you inherited 626's super computer brain. Now that I think about it, I could be using that as base for new invention. Now, please to be leaving me alone while I make machine. Thank you for help." He said. Lilo nodded and walked out of the ship. She decided to take Skipper's advice and take a nap, so she went up to her room. When she got there, she saw that Skipper had already fallen asleep on the bottom bunk, and Stitch had fallen asleep on the top. Glancing around for Angel, she saw her looking out the window. Going over to her, Lilo whispered a question.

"Worried?"

Angel nodded. "I just have this bad feeling about this plan. Maybe I'm just imagining it, but I feel this dark cloud coming over this." She whispered back.

Lilo nodded. "I have that same feeling, but I thought it was just the dreams I've been having." They sat by the window in silence for a few minutes, before Angel spoke again.

"You should go get some sleep Lilo. You're going to need to be awake for tonight." Angel said.

"What about you? You're going to need your sleep also." Lilo said.

Angel shrugged. "I'm too worried to sleep right now. Maybe I'll lie down later." She said. Lilo nodded, and climbed into the top bunk beside Stitch. Glancing back, she saw Angel still looking out the window. Yawning, Lilo stretch out on the bed, before putting her arms around Stitch. When she did, she felt him relax in his sleep. Smiling, Lilo closed her eyes, and was asleep moments later. Angel still sat by the window, questioning her feeling of dread.

"What's he got up his sleeves?" She said to herself. She continued sitting there, thinking, until she finally fell asleep, sitting by the window.

Several hours passed before any activity happened around the house. It was about six o'clock when Nani got home from work. She saw that David wasn't there, probably surfing again. She noticed that the house was unusually quiet, and that Pleakly was sleeping on the couch. She decided to go investigate, and figured the best place to start would be Lilo's room. Taking the lift up, the first thing she noticed was Angel sitting by the window. It took Nani a moment to realize that Angel was asleep. She turned to the bunk bed, and saw Skipper sleeping on the bottom, and Lilo sleeping on the top. She was about to go look for Stitch, when she heard him snoring gently in the room. She looked around, before seeing him sleeping next to Lilo. The sight made Nani speechless at first, but then her brain kicked in: kicked in long enough to make her faint. The noise of her hitting the floor was not very loud, as she had fallen on the carpet, but it awoke everyone in the room, thanks to their highly sensitive hearing. They all looked at where she had fallen, and Lilo was the first to speak.

"I think we're in for a talk when she wakes up, Stitch." Lilo said.

"Ih." Stitch said. Skipper got up, and they put Nani on the bed. Angel ran and got some water, and awoke Nani by splashing her in the face. Nani sat up with a jolt, and hit her head on the bottom of the top bunk, causing her to be stunned for a moment.

"Maybe we should've left her on the floor." Skipper said. Nani moved again, and they waited for her to say something.

"What happened?" She asked, still slightly dazed.

Lilo smiled. "You passed out when you saw Stitch and I sleeping next to each other, and then when we woke you up you hit your head on the top bunk and passed out again." She said.

Nani sighed. "Yeah, I remember now. You two shouldn't be sleeping together." She said, hoping to end it without too much explanation.

"Why not?" Lilo asked defiantly. "Stitch and I love each other, and it helps me not have too many nightmares about _her_."

Nani sighed. "You're still too young to understand these things Lilo. Maybe in a few years I'll tell you."

"Let's ask Jumba how old I am." Lilo said. "I'm probably older now that I'm an experiment."

"Fine." Nani said. "We'll ask him at dinner. I'm sure everyone will be interested in finding out how experiments age. Speaking of dinner, Cobra told me about your 'plan', so I just ordered Chinese food. It's downstairs now." They all went downstairs and sat down, and were soon joined by Jumba, Pleakly, and Cobra. Gantu went and got his own meal. After eating in silence for several minutes, Lilo finally decided to ask Jumba.

"Jumba, how old are Stitch and I?"

Jumba sighed. "I will explain best I can. There are two ages: creation age and regular age. Experiments do not 'age' as you most people do: when they are created, they are made at peak efficiency, around what would be twenty or so in human years. Regular age is time from creation, which you could be calling birth, to now. So, in regular age, 626 is about five years younger then older girl, and will live theoretically forever. However, in creation age, he will always be twenty. However, you and H001 are more difficult. Now that you are experiments, you is being about twenty years of age. However, you may have effects from regular aging. Hard to tell at current point in time."

"So, Stitch, Skipper, Angel and I are all about twenty already?" Lilo asked. Jumba nodded. "Told you Nani."

Nani sighed. "Fine, but you still shouldn't be sleeping with Stitch." Nani said. This caused Pleakly to faint and Jumba to burst out laughing.

"So, 626 and little girl are loving each other very much. I is very proud of you 626. Little girl would be excellent mating partner." Jumba said. This caused Nani to turn almost pure white and faint next to Pleakly.

"I don't think Nani likes that idea." Lilo said. "What about you Cobra?"

Cobra shook his head. "You aren't brining me into this. Take care of it yourselves." He said, a rare smile playing across his lips. When they had revived Nani and Pleakly, they decided to drop the subject until later. For the rest of the evening, they hung out, playing games and watching movies. When it got close to midnight, Nani and David went to bed, while Jumba and Gantu went to the ship, Skipper and Victoria went to Lilo's room, and Cobra, Pleakly, Stitch, Lilo, and Angel walked off towards the beach. When they got there, Cobra had several diving suits lying there.

"There's one for each of you. Put them on." He said. They all did, and walked slowly into the water. "Can you hear us Night Bird?" Cobra said into his microphone.

"Reading you loud and clear Scorpion." Gantu answered back. "Let's get this show on the road."

I fear the end is near. There will only be one or two more chapters before this is finished. Whether it is one or two depends on how much I need to fit in. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

All right. I decided to change this last chapter because frankly, the last attempt was horrid. That's what I get for trying to rush through things when I'm sick. Well, now I know better. I hope you enjoy this more. It starts the same, because the needed changes are further in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch.

Chapter 17

When they went under the water, Stitch started thrashing around in fear immediately. However, after a moment, he realized that he wasn't sinking or drowning. He started slow, but eventually got the hang of basic swimming. After making sure everyone was fine, Cobra led them into the depths of the ocean. Since it was close to shore, they didn't have to go too deep, but they still felt the pressure increasing with every foot they went down. After almost ten minutes, Stitch finally saw the submarine: it had settled into the ground so far that only a small section of the front was still showing. As they continued towards it, Stitch started feeling uneasy. Glancing around, he shifted to his heat vision, as the light was very poor, and his night vision wasn't very good with the light being played across the water surface. Glancing around, he saw a group of sharks in the distance, but they didn't appear to be coming closer; he decided to keep an eye on them until they were in the ship.

"Purple Watcher, this is Scorpion: the original point will not work: the target has sunk further down. Request another route." Cobra said. He waited while, he figured, Skipper was looking over the schematics of the ship.

"All right Scorpion, you'll have to tear through the hull. I would suggest Stitch simply lifting it, but that would obviously alert Hamsterviel of your presence. Now, this is going to be tricky: Stitch, you are going to have to tear through the tip of the ship. After he does, you must all get inside quickly, and then Stitch will seal it back up. After he does, make sure that the water won't break through, or you're all in for a really bad day. Unless Hamsterviel is sitting there with an air tank, which I doubt, he'll have siphoned out all the water and sealed the major cracks by now. When it's safe, open the first water tight door, go through it, and then close it behind you to stop the water form getting in. I don't know where he'll try and escape to, but he won't go back that way. If you want, you could leave Rear Guard by it just to be safe. Got it?"

"Affirmative Purple Watcher. Scorpion out." Cobra said, and heard the communication cut off with a click. They got to the tip of the ship, and Stitch moved to the front. When he got there, he realized that the only way to cut through would be to take off part of the suit, thereby getting him wet. He groaned and backed up a stroke. Lilo was unsure of what it was, until she too realized what Stitch had to do to tear the ship open. She swam up next to him, and took hold of him.

"I'm right here Stitch. You'll be ok." She said. This seemed to help Stitch overcome his fear; he tore of the gloves and instantly felt his hand getting dragged down. However, he resisted it, raised his hand high, and tore through the hull and into the ship. The force of the water gushing in drew the entire party inside immediately. Stitch hung on to the hull gamely until everyone was inside, and then wrenched it shut. Although the entire room was filled with water, Stitch use his uncovered hands to see if water was still coming in: as far as he could feel and see, it was completely shut. After receiving the motion from Stitch, Cobra opened the watertight door. Again, with the water, they were whisked out of the room and onto the floor. The water flow stopped shortly after, and they removed their masks.

"All right." Cobra said as they all removed their flippers. "Lilo, you and Pleakly will stand guard here. If the bulkhead starts to buckle, shout a warning and get your masks on. The rest of us will search the ship. Remember, Hamsterviel is the top priority here: take him down, and kill only if necessary." They all nodded. Lilo and Pleakly stayed by the door, while Cobra took Angel and Stitch down the passage.

"Should we split up?" Angel asked.

Cobra nodded. "Just remember to not engage until he is cornered. Whoever finds him should call the others for back up and wait for them to arrive. Are we clear?" Stitch and Angel nodded, and they all separated and started searching the ship.

It took an hour for them to comb through the ship, and the search proved fruitless. They had checked every nook and cranny for the elusive gerbil, but he was nowhere to be found. They all met back up with Lilo and Pleakly, and they talked through their options.

"I don't think he left." Skipper said over the headset. "However, where he is there, I don't know. What do you guys have on scanners?"

"Nothing." Gantu said. "It says he should be there, but he obviously isn't. The only way he could have gotten out is if he had transported, but he would need his ship nearby, and he would have had to leave it behind. But if he did, we would read the ships power signature from here."

Cobra sighed. "What signals _are _you reading?"

"Only the submarines power system, which is working at full power."

Cobra glanced around, and saw that the lights were extraordinarily dim. "You're sure it's full power?"

Gantu checked the computer again. "I'm positive."

"The power is barely on in the ship!" Angel yelled.

"Of course!" Skipper said. "He's using the submarine to mask his ship's power signature! There has got to be a way into his ship from there. Check everywhere."

"Affirmative." Cobra said. He nodded at the others. "Same plan: Lilo and Pleakly will remain here, and the others will come with me. Stitch, I am going to need you to use your heat vision: where the two ships connect, it should be warmer then usual." Stitch nodded, and they proceeded back through the ship. It took only ten minutes for Stitch to find the entrance, and only a moment for Stitch to tear through to it. Cobra got back on the headset.

"All units, this is Scorpion: we have found the hole. All ground units, move in on my position. All units, activate fifteen minute radio silence. Let's go." They trio deactivated their communication and waited for Lilo and Pleakly to show up; they did in a matter of moments. They proceeded, weapons drawn, into Hamsterviel's ship. Cobra pulled out a holo emitter, and activated it to show a readout of the ships schematics.

"I always come prepared." Said when he saw the surprised look on Pleakly's face. Turning back to the map, he looked it over carefully.

"Maybe I should go guard the door, because I'm… I'm… allergic to danger! That's it!" Pleakly said, start to slide off in the direction of the sub. Stitch grabbed him and held him in his spot.

"Stay here Pleakly!" Cobra ordered, and Pleakly immediately stopped struggling. "I believe that we're going to need to stick together and search the ship. The only way he can escape is through the submarine, or fly off with his ship, in which case he either sinks, or we hitched a ride. Let's go!" They all started off, weapons ready, and started searching the ship. They searched room after room, and found nothing. They went deeper into the bowels of the ship, searching for signs of the elusive gerbil, Cobra pulling out his map to mark off places they had been. Eventually, when he pulled it out, he said, "We only have one room left. If he isn't there, then we'll have to figure something out. Lilo, Pleakly, and I will head in from the east side; Angel and Stitch will head in from the west side. Remember, kill him and we might never find Reuben. Since we are still in communication silence, we hit in five minutes. Everyone clear?" All present nodded, Pleakly somewhat reluctantly. They split up, and in a few minutes were in position. Keeping an eye on his watch, he counted down. When it hit five minutes, the rushed into the room, weapons held high.

Since the room was open and clear of any obstacles, they secured the room quickly. Cobra lowered his weapon and sighed. "He isn't here."  
"Are you sure?" Said a voice. Cobra glanced around, but saw no one. "Look on the ceiling you unintelligent idiots!" Looking up, they saw Hamsterviel's face on a plasma screen. "So, you though you could be smart and outsmart the infamous Dr. Jacque Van Hamsterviel. Well you people with such tiny brains, you were wrong! You have fallen into my clever and intelligent trap!" As if on cue, the two doors slammed closed. "I think it's time to introduce you to a new friend of mine. I took the liberty of naming this experiment myself. I call him… Tiberius!" One of the wall panels hissed and started opening. "I may not be able to program very well, but I can still make a clone and manipulate it carefully, which is what I have done! Ha! Taking experiment 625's DNA, I created a clone that is not such a lazy and cowardly coward, but instead is just as strong and devilish as 626! I shall enjoy watching you die such painfully painful deaths." As the wall finished opening and the assault group looked inside, they saw that Hamsterviel had told the truth: standing on the other side was someone remarkable similar to Reuben. The only difference is that this one had the look of vengeance in his eyes, instead of the want to hide and make sandwiches. It growled at them, extended its extra arms, and started to advance. As Pleakly and Cobra raised their weapons to fire, Lilo deterred them.

"It won't affect him. He still has the same powers as Reuben. Stitch, find a way to open the door. Angel and I will get rid of… Tiberius." Stitch nodded and ran over to the west side door and started working on it. "Cobra, you and Pleakly need to stay out of this. There's not much you can really do." Cobra nodded, and he and Pleakly moved back against the far wall. Lilo turned to Angel. "Are you ready?" Angel nodded, and together, they charged at Tiberius. He charged them, dodged around Lilo, and threw her across the wide room, leaving him and Angel. As Lilo got up shakily, she saw the two battling back and forth. Angel was holding her own, but not for very long. Shaking her head to clear it, she ran back at them and joined the battle. Cobra and Pleakly glanced from Lilo, Angel, and Tiberius over to Stitch and back constantly, waiting for a turn in the tide. To their dismay, Tiberius was holding his own against the onslaught of Angel and Lilo, and even appeared to be winning.

Angel grunted as she blocked another powerful strike from Tiberius. "Lilo, we need Stitch to beat this thing."

Lilo grunted as she took a blow to the stomach. "I know, but the others need a way out. We have to hold out a little longer." They continued to fight back and forth, neither giving ground. Suddenly, Stitch called out.

"It open!" Taking a quick glance back, Lilo saw the door was indeed open. By the looks of it, Stitch had broken into the wall and hotwired the door. Lilo smiled.

"Stitch, we need your help here!" Angel called taking a scratch from her opponent's claws.

"Don't worry Stitch. We'll get to the transporter room and set the coordinates to get out of here." Cobra said. Grabbing hold of Pleakly's shoulder, they ran out of the room and down the hall. Stitch ran over and joined Lilo and Angel in the fight against Tiberius, Hamsterviel calling insults down on them the entire time. They fought back and forth, neither gaining ground, for half an hour. Suddenly, Tiberius stumbled in one of his swings, and his three opponents were on him in a flash. Fur of many colors flew in every direction as claws and teeth tore through it. Tiberius roared in rage and pain, and used every ounce of strength to throw them all off. As they hit the wall, Tiberius shot up and ran out through the open door. Angel, Stitch, and Lilo all jumped up and ran out after him. As they did, the computer spoke.

"Auto destruct sequence has been initiated. Auto destruct in sixty seconds." However, the trio ignored the voice as they raced down the corridors after the elusive experiment. Lilo and Angel followed Stitch, who was using his nose to track him.

"Auto destruct in thirty seconds." Rang out the computer voice. Just as the voice finished speaking, they arrived in the transporter room. On one of the two pads stood Cobra and Pleakly, and on the other stood Tiberius. "Auto destruct in twenty seconds." Lilo and Angel looked at each other in horror, and ran over to Cobra and Pleakly. Stitch, however, was torn between going back and chasing after Tiberius, who would undoubtedly lead him to Reuben. Lilo saw his indecision.

"Stitch, come here!" She called. The covers for the pads started moving down, and Stitch's choice was critical. "Stitch, I need you! Please come back!" Lilo begged.

"Auto destruct in ten seconds." Called the computer. Stitch yearned to go after Tiberius. Groaning out loud, his heart overcame his head and he rolled inside with Lilo just before the door finished shutting. The last thing he heard before he disappeared was the computer counting down, the last number he heard being two.

The next thing he knew, he and everyone else were on Jumba's ship. Cobra immediately left to head to the cockpit, Pleakly ran and barfed in the bathroom, and Lilo, Stitch, and Angel sat down and started surveying the damage to themselves. Thankfully, there were only cuts and bruises, although Angel had a fairly deep scratch on her side. Cobra came back and reported that they were headed home and would arrive in a few minutes. Stitch and Lilo helped Angel stop the bleeding on her cut, and were about to try applying bandages, something neither of them had ever done, when the order for seatbelts to go on came. They all buckled in, and in moments were back where they had all started: Lilo's house. They all got up, and Jumba made everyone stick around to get checked out. After applying bandages and a gel to numb the serious pain, everyone decided to go get rest: Gantu went back to his ship, Jumba and Pleakly slept on theirs, Cobra went back to his house, and Lilo, Stitch, and Angel headed back to house. Crawling through the dog door, Lilo saw a note on the floor from Nani saying that she and David had decided to go sleep in a hotel just incase something went wrong. Lilo tossed it aside, and led the others up to her room. However, the sight that met them horrified them.

The room had been completely destroyed: books were torn, the bed was ripped, pillow feathers were everywhere, and the only thing intact was Victoria, who was lying on the floor. Lilo immediately ran over to her, and it took the combined effort of all three of them to bring her around. "Victoria! What happened?" Lilo called out.

Victoria groaned and sat up. "We got attacked. Right after you called for radio silence, Skip and I decided to grab a snack. We turned around, and there was this ugly green thing sitting on the lift. It looked just like that sandwich teddy bear, except it was green and had a really funny tail. It pounced on me and jabbed its tail right into me. I suddenly felt really sleepy, and fell down on the floor. I saw Skipper fighting it, but he still looked pretty beat from his previous injuries, and the last thing I remember is the thing shoving him into one of those funny containers and carrying him out."

Lilo looked up at Angel, who had turned almost pure white. Stitch put her arm around her, but Angel only stared blankly at the wall. Lilo groaned. "So, you were attacked by Shifter, and he beat Skip and took him off to Hamsterviel, who now has Skip and Reuben. And they got away." She said sadly. "Victoria, I've been quite honest with you basically since I first met you, so I'm going to level with you now. You remember that story you heard on the beach?" Victoria nodded. "Well, you got attacked by the same thing. I hate to tell you, but you're going to get changed into an experiment." Victoria gasped. "It's ok though!" Lilo continued. "Because Jumba can probably create a holographic thingy for you, too! Speaking of Jumba, I think he needs to know about this." Stitch and Victoria nodded.

"I stay here with Angel." Stitch said. "You two go." Lilo nodded, and as she and Victoria walked out of the house, they heard Angel break down in tears, yelling and screaming curses at Hamsterviel. When they got to the ship, they saw Jumba walking down the landing pad.

"Oh, little girl, I was just going to see what noise was being. Is you needing something?" He asked.

"Yeah. This situation just got a whole lot more complicated. Hamsterviel has Skipper now, Angel is really upset, and Victoria is going to change into an experiment."

Jumba groaned. "When we is done with this, I am making promise to never ever be making experiments again. Cause too much trouble for retired evil genius." He turned to Victoria. "All right, having your change under control will be easy. Have done it before. I will create holo emitters for you so you can go on with normal life… mostly. But we can worry about specifics later. Right now is time for sleep."  
"But what about Skip?" Lilo demanded.

"Little girl, is nothing we can do for him right now. I is suggesting we get sleep now, so we are thinking clearly like earth crystal tomorrow. We will do no good if we try to do genius things half asleep." Having finished, Jumba turned around and walked back into his ship.

"He's right, you know." Victoria said. "Whether we talk half asleep now, or wide awake tomorrow, we still are going to have the same problems. Let's go try and calm Angel down." However, when they got back to the house, they saw that Stitch had laid Angel on the couch and she was sleeping.

"Fainted." Stitch said simply. The three of them went into Nani's room, and slept there since Lilo's room was in disarray. Victoria volunteered to take the floor, so Lilo and Stitch took the bed. Lilo could tell that Stitch was very unhappy with the situation, but he knew that he could do nothing about it.

Victoria's voice drifted from the floor. "Lilo, am I going to look like you?"

Lilo shrugged, even though she knew Victoria couldn't see her. "I don't know. The serum you got from him is a mix from Stitch, Angel, and Reuben. You're going to get more of Angel's side since you're a girl, but I can't be sure." Victoria didn't respond, and Lilo assumed that she could think of nothing else to say. A short while later, Stitch and Victoria were both snoring lightly, both deep asleep. Lilo stared up at the ceiling, her mind drifting.

Tomorrow was a big day. Once Nani and David got home, Lilo would have to fill them in on what had happened. Then she would have to go tell Cobra, and then she and Stitch would have to clean up her room. They would have to keep an eye on Angel, and when night came, keep an eye on Victoria while she changed. What bothered Lilo the most was that there was no guarantee that they would find Hamsterviel quickly: it could take five hours it could take five years. However, Lilo was not going to give up until she had found them. She turned on her side and snuggled closer to Stitch as she fell asleep. There was so much to do, and the time it could take was infinite. She knew that she should stay awake and start figuring things out, but her mind drifted back to what Nani had once told her, and she smiled as she drifted asleep, thinking of her words:

One never knows what turns and mysteries tomorrow may bring.

Well, I hope you liked that better then the last one. I know I think it's better. I know that there is still some hanging (Victoria changing and Kristy's fate, mainly), but those will be resolved quickly in the first chapter or two of the sequel, Rescues. I would like to send a big thank you to all my reviewers, mainly avatarjk137 (who has reviewed every chapter) for taking the time to review and read.


End file.
